Mai HiME How it all began
by irina67
Summary: An attempt to describe the way the relationship between Natsuki and Shizuru started and evolved during their time together. The first chapters take place before the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I'm new here! This is my first fiction ever, so please be kind!

As expected, I don't own Mai HiME or Shizuru & Natsuki, so please don't sue me!

The story describes all these scenes that Sunrize never showed in the anime. It was something that I always wanted to write. A lot of stories about Mai HiMe and especially about Shizuru and Natsuki were written, so I thought I should give it a try!

Please read and review!

**Chapter 1**

The first day she left her home to go to Fuuka Gakuen she felt empty. She didn't really miss her family, but the idea of a place where she knew noone and the unknown future gave her a feeling of uncertainty.   
"My name is Fujino Shizuru. Nice to meet you all.", and she bowed in front of a class full of strange faces.

She didn't really like school, although she was always a perfect student. She had to be perfect, she needed to be perfect. That's all she knew and what she always managed. Her teachers always said she had a bright mind and a promising future. But she didn't care. Her life was boring and without meaning and interest.

She soon became well known in the school and a lot of people started looking for her company, following her everywhere she went and trying to please her. She could see an admiration on their faces – she was no stupid – and the truth is she didn't bother. They offered to do every little task of hers that could require physical exercise and this was very convenient for her. The oddest thing was that this little fanclub of hers included mostly female students. She had this capability to draw the attention of both women and men, but she caught herself most of the times to enjoy more the attention coming from girls. She didn't feel that any of the male students interested her, boys that were struggling for one of her glances, one of her smile. Yes, she was an attractive person, she knew it. The truth was that she hadn't realize that she was one of the prettiest girls in school and that only her smile could make you feel like in heaven, her crimson eyes full of passion could break your heart in countless tiny pieces. Her voice with her soft kyoto ben could charm your ears, her soft chestnut hair made you want to touch them. It was natural everyone to look at her like that, yet she still wondered why.

She was kind to everyone but she didn't like someone particularly. She thought that love wasn't meant for her and she didn't mind. Who knows? Maybe she would one day meet a man who would make her love him, but she often thought otherwise.

Until she saw her. She was taking a break from the student council, where Haruka would make such a fuss over the most unimportant issues giving her a headache, and her really noisy fanclub. Her first thought was to spend some time in her favourite spot, at the school garden. She would be alone there, resting among the beautiful flowers. And then Shizuru noticed a person in the garden. A girl. She was standing between the flowers and at first she thought she was dreaming. Or that a goddess had come to earth. She couldn't see her face, only long dark blue hair, nearly black, flowing in the wind and a perfect body clad in the school's uniform. Then she saw her hand hanging over a beautiful red flower, ready to smash it, a delicate little hand with long slim fingers. She went silently behind her and tried to prevent her. 

"You shouldn't do this. Beautiful flowers are to be loved, don't you think?"  
She panicked feeling someone so close to her when she thought she was alone and turned around quickly. Shizuru's heart stopped beating as she met the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen on a porcelain face that was so perfect that overcame all her expectations. And then her heart started beating again, but furiously and her only thought was that she had to speak to her, afraid that the illusion would stop before she had the opportunity to hear the other girl's voice.

"Are you alone here? What is your name? My name is Fujino Shizuru"  
"My name is none of your business", said a deep almost male voice.   
That was it. It was real, not an illusion. Shizuru was looking into her eyes steadily and make a promise to herself. She would make her her friend and learn everything about her.

"But how should I call you then? Maybe blue haired witch?"  
She saw the younger girl's cheek reddish and she thought that she was even cuter like that. Yes, she was a witch after all… Embarrassment made the 'witch' look down and say in a low tone "I … my name … is… Kuga. Kuga Natsuki."

_'Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki … This was the only name she could have'_, Shizuru thought. Before she could even think this, the other girl spun around and left, leaving her standing there, between the flowers, watching her walk away. It was the first time in her whole life that she felt that the school was interesting after all, that life was so beautiful, just like all these flowers around her.

From this day all she did was looking for her in the crowd of the students, learning every possible thing for her. Natsuki didn't come to school often, but when she was there Shizuru stopped everything she was doing to go to her, to speak to her. Natsuki in the beginning seemed disturbed and tried to avoid her but after seeing her insist like that for her company she just let her be with her. As the time passed they had become friends, as Natsuki started looking for Shizuru too every time she was in school, waiting for her in the student council room, going out with her for shopping. Shizuru soon discovered that even though Natsuki tried to make people think she was heartless and cruel, she had a well hidden kind heart and an interesting sense of humour. And that she was so easy to tease that it needed only a small touch of Shizuru, or a simple word that could made the other girl's face dark red and adorable.

Shizuru felt guilt for only two reasons. The first reason was that she had never talked to her friend about her being a HiME. Since she was a little girl she practiced and was getting ready for the battle that everyone said would come. She started thinking that nothing would ever happen as everything seemed peaceful in her life and therefore there was no reason for her to reveal her true nature to the other girl. Besides, in the back of her mind was a fear of what would Natsuki say, how she would react when she sees her Kiyohime. It was impossible to make her come out before, but now she had found her precious person. She was pretty sure that Natsuki would be terrified – she herself was when she saw for the first time her Child. But soon enough she felt secure with Kiyohime and affection towards her. She could obey her and she was the key towards Natsuki's safety, because she had sworn that as long she could summon her, she would use her to protect Natsuki.

And the second reason was that she felt something every time she was beside Natsuki. Something disturbing. She wanted all the time to be near Natsuki, to tease her, to touch her. She wanted to run her fingers over that blue tresses, to hug her, to make her hers. It was wrong, to feel like that about her friend. Yes, they were friends there was no doubt about that. The realization that men wouldn't interest her in any way and the need to be beside Natsuki really frightened her, mostly because the other girl didn't seem to care about Shizuru in this way. She felt happy only in Natsuki's company and when she was beside her she felt a mixed felling of sadness and pleasure. Pleasure because she was Natsuki's only friend, that she had to share her with noone and sadness because she was something Shizuru would never have hers. Her dreams were the only place that she had what she needed, a Natsuki all hers. Her love was returned back and she could touch her without the other girl moving away in her touch. But the sleep lasted only a few hours and she woke up with a heart full of love, yet empty. The only thing on her mind then was to prepare as quickly as possible and hurry up to school where Natsuki would be. To fill up that emptiness.

This was chapter 1. I hope you like it!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is chapter 2. Finally! Sorry for the spelling mistakes, writing in English is a bit hard for me:-)

**Chapter 2**  
-------------------

Natsuki was alone in the council room, her eyes fixed on the screen of Shizuru's laptop. Everything was so peaceful, complete silence in the room helped the girl concentrate on the page she was reading. Internet was after all the best source of information she could use. How didn't she think of this earlier? The realization hit her one day she heard Shizuru speak about searching for something in the internet.

"Hey, Shizuru, is it possible to find anything there?"

"It depends on what Natsuki is looking…" Her face had a cunning grin. "But you must be careful. Sometimes searching for a certain site can expose images that could hurt your innocent eyes."

"Shizuru!"

"The truth is that you can find anything on internet", the taller girl continued without seeming to notice the other girl's protests, "If you are looking for company, for example, it's one of the places you can search. I'm sure that anyone that sees your photo will have the desire to meet you and spend some time with you."

"SHIZURU! What are you talking about?" Natsuki was screaming to a giggling Shizuru, amused by Natsuki's dark red cheeks. "I only wanted to look something about homework."

"You can have it any time you want. If you want I could help you a little…", dark crimson eyes gazing into bright emerald ones.

"No, I'll be all right. Lending me this is already too kind of you", she pointed at the laptop.

"Anything I can do for my beloved Natsuki.", she said with her soft voice and she meant it. _'Anything'_

Natsuki's face blushed again and a shy smile appeared. _'She's a good person after all'_, she thought, but she said nothing.

First District. Her worst enemy. Her only thought and wish for many years was the destruction of the reason she was left alone. The reason she had to grow up on the streets. No family and no friends. Except that now this certain girl seemed to seek her company. Shizuru, what a strange girl. When she got to know her she felt a bit fascinated by her beauty, her voice, the perfect way she moved. But it was really getting in her nerves, too. She liked to be alone, she was used to it and it was now impossible as Shizuru almost never left her side. At first, borrowing the laptop was one of the reason she seeked the other girl, but soon she got used to Shizuru's presence. Now, the idea of another person caring for her made her happy. Being capable of feeling happiness was a surprise for her. She never felt satisfied with anything except the times she had found something useful that could lead to the destruction of the First District.

Her concentration had gone several minutes ago. Natsuki's eyes were staring on the laptop's screen but she had stopped reading. Her mind was now thinking about Shizuru. The way she was always there for her, helping her, leading her. She often wondered why such a person bothered to be with someone like her. Hate and anger were her whole life since her mother's death. She had nothing to offer. Yet Shizuru seemed to ask nothing in return, only her company, which troubled her even more.

The door opened and Natsuki had to return to reality as Shizuru figure appeared, perfect as always.

"I wondered where have you been.", a soft voice echoed in the empty room.

A wide smile appeared on Natsuki's face to be quickly replaced by a scowl. "What took you so long? I'm borrowing this again"

"Ara, ara if I knew Natsuki missed me so much I would have come quicker." Shizuru was already at the window looking outside.

_'Damn, that woman! '_Natsuki could feel the smirk on Shizuru's face, even without seeing it! She enjoyed picking on her like that, that was for sure. 'I'll get you one day Shizuru.' But she was happy to see her friend. She lifted her head to look at her, to answer something in return. " … ", the words didn't find her mouth. On the contrary they escaped even her mind, so she just kept looking at Shizuru. In front of her eyes was a sight that could leave every person speechless. Shizuru had leaned her back on the wall, looking outside the window. So beautiful, so calm expression on her face. The sun was already setting and her chestnut hair seemed almost orange, like on fire, under the reddish light of the sunset. Her perfect pale face seemed to be truly happy. This image that could have come out of the most beautiful painting, would never escape Natsuki's mind, as for seconds she kept staring her face, affection towards Shizuru visible on hers. At moments like this she fully understood why Shizuru had such a huge fanclub, why everyone seemed to admire her like that. It was only natural. She felt proud that THE Fujino Shizuru was her friend, that she cared. She even for a second felt guilty. Her behaviour towards her was often cruel, especially the first days after they first met. But she had no other option. See couldn't afford to have friends. At least not so close ones. _'Shizuru, please don't come too close to me. I can only harm you.'_ Just like she had harmed her mother…

Shizuru caught Natsuki staring at her, and she felt that something bothered the other girl. _'My precious Natsuki. I could do anything to protect you from this. Being a HiME is something noone can handle easily.'_

Natsuki suddenly panicked, realizing that while all this time she was lost in her thoughts, Shizuru had turned her face and was looking at her.

Seeing Natsuki blush she smiled. "Beautiful sight isn't it?"  
"Heh? What are you talking about?" The blush on Natsuki's face was darker than ever.  
"I mean the sunset."  
"Oh, the sunset. Yeah…" _'She didn't notice'_ a relieved Natsuki thought. But she was wrong.

"If you've finished we should get going.", Shizuru said. Natsuki had completely forgotten what she had come for. "Yeah, I'll continue some other time" and she closed the laptop. She exited first the room, Shizuru following behind her. The school was empty, only the sound of their footsteps echoed in the hall.  
"I've a surprise for you, you know"  
_'Oh, not again! What will it be this time?'_

She didn't even notice Shizuru's pace getting faster, the taller girl coming silently behind her. Two arms coming from behind circled around Natsuki's waist stopping her pace and now Shizuru's lips were an inch far from her ear. Too near. Her breath sending shivers down Natsuki's spine. A whispering voice sounded "You'll like it for sure"

"SHIZURU!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! I don't know how the story will continue from now on. I have a bunch of ideas in my head so I must sort out my thoughts first. Chap 3 is half complete, so it will be out soon though! The feeling of creating a story is amazing!

KISSES!

Irina67


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back with the next chapter of this story! It's a little longer this time… :-)

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 3**  
-------------------

The school was empty except for two students standing in the hall. Natsuki and behind her Shizuru, holding her in a tight embrace.

_'Thank God the school is empty!'_ Natsuki thought. _'What would happen if someone sees us like that?'_  
"SHIZURU!"

"Natsuki…" It was Shizuru's sweet melodic voice. _'I am a HiME and I love you. More than a friend. More than anything in this world.'_ It could be a good opportunity to reveal to the other girl her two dark secrets. But she couldn't. None of them. Many times she started speaking determined to tell her the truth. But the thought of the way Natsuki could react stopped her. As for her love, she didn't even know how to say it. She had never confessed to anyone. Boys always asked her out just to be rejected immediately. A shy boy even once told her that he loved her. She answered him in the most polite way that she was sorry but she didn't feel this way about him and all of a sudden he started crying. And then, there were girls all around her, trying to please her. One or two even had confessed that they would be there for her forever, devotion and admiration sounded in their voice. She didn't feel awkward though, just smiled and thanked them. No, she hadn't confessed to anyone. And maybe she never would.

"Shizuru, is anything wrong?" Worry was obvious in her voice.  
"No, everything is fine."  
"We should get going. It's getting late."

She freed herself easily from Shizuru's arms and she started walking, her heart beating a little quicker than normal. Outside it was already dark. They walked down the path that lead to the place among the trees where Natsuki had left her bike.

"You shouldn't leave your motorbike so far from school. A place like this is a little dangerous for young innocent girls. Who knows what could happen to my Natsuki…"  
"I'm not young and I'm not innocent!", she shouted.  
"You agree that you're my Natsuki then…"  
"Hmph! You love embarrassing me, don't you?" Natsuki hopped on the bike. "Get on." She gave her helmet to Shizuru. "You can wear this if you want."  
"I don't need it."  
"Then sit back and hold on."

She felt Shizuru sitting behind her, her arms once again around her body.  
Shizuru could only smile. _'This time I hug her with her permission.'_

The sound of the motorbike broke the silence. Soon they were going in a high speed, Natsuki's blue hair flowing in the wind, her face smiling. When she was riding her bike she felt free, her mind blank, without problems and concerns. It was times like this that Shizuru felt her getting away from her in a speed similar to the speed they were moving now. She was holding her tighter than ever, with her eyes closed, her cheek resting upon Natsuki's back, afraid that if she loosened her grip Natsuki would escape, fly away like a bird and disappear from her life for ever. She opened her eyes just to close then after two seconds. The buildings were moving so fast in her vision that she could barely see them.

Soon they reached their destination, Shizuru's house that is. Natsuki parked her motorbike and waited for Shizuru to get off first. When they stood in front of the door, Shizuru used her keys to open it and they moved inside. It was the second time that Natsuki visited her friend's home, but this didn't help even a bit. She stood speechless by the door watching around her. Shizuru's taste, Shizuru's smell, Shizuru's favourite colour. It was as if this house was screaming out "I'm Fujino Shizuru's house!" She smiled at this thought, but it was true. She had never seen a house represent so successfully its owner.

The house was pretty though, both from the inside and the outside. The small garden was beautiful, flowers were blooming all around. A small fountain in the middle and a bench near it were Shizuru's favourite spots, where she spent her evenings lost in her thoughts. The rooms inside the house were decorated tastefully. A few furniture and some paintings in the wall were enough to make the atmosphere around her friendly and warm. The thought of her room, always in a mess, clothes tossed all around the floor, compared with this clean, tidy house made Natsuki feel glad that she hadn't invited Shizuru to her room yet.

Right after they entered the house Shizuru had disappeared, but not for long as she now entered the room wearing a purple kimono. Both the cloth and the colour suited her. Seeing her dressed like this Natsuki thought that she could have lived a century ago without anyone noticing the difference. As if a huge mistake made her travel in time and she ended living in a future where technology and human's achievements were totally foreign to her. Nevertheless, fitting in would be no problem for the elegant, kind, beautiful Shizuru who seemed that was never bothered by life – everything around her was just the way she wanted them to be.

"I should make us some tea." And she disappeared in the kitchen.

_'The ever sipping tea Shizuru.'_ Natsuki smirked. She followed Shizuru and sat by the table in the middle of the kitchen. Watching Shizuru making tea was something she had never seen before. Every time they drank tea in school, it was already prepared. She watched with her eyes open wide as Shizuru's magic hands moved with such elegance and skill, her moves accurate, yet soft. It was like her whole life was dedicated to preparing tea. She had turned making tea into a ceremony, carried out by a Shizuru totally concentrated, as if the least mistake could prove fatal.

_'Maybe this is the reason the result is so amazing.'_ She had never enjoyed drinking tea before meeting her, but Shizuru's tea tasted like no other tea she had ever drunk. Due to its excellent taste or Shizuru's presence or both, Natsuki had turned into a habit sitting in the council room after the school had ended, drinking tea with Shizuru.

The ceremony lasted some time; then tea was poured in two cups. One was offered to Natsuki, the other was held carefully in front of Shizuru, two hands slowly raising it enough to reach her lips. Shizuru would then drink a small sip and then return the cup to its previous position. Natsuki could only admire Shizuru's ease and capability, while it was very difficult for her to hold steady her cup and drink without spilling its hot content. They continued this way without anyone speaking. It wasn't necessary anyway. Feeling each other's presence was more than enough.

_'Adorable'_ Shizuru thought seeing Natsuki trying so hard to achieve something that was natural for her – drinking tea. Natsuki was smart and capable of dealing with things that required physical strength and effort, but she was totally an amateur when it was about doing simple things like drinking tea or buying clothes. Which reminded her about her surprise.

"And now it's time for my surprise!" Shizuru stood up excited and exited the room.

_'Shit! I totally forgot about that!'_ Natsuki's head leaned forward and she placed her hand over her forehead.

"Natsuki, this is for you!" Shizuru had returned carrying a white large box which she passed to Natsuki.

_'It's a gift!'_ A wide smile spread over Natsuki's face. She never got presents. She started opening the box, her face glowing. "Shizuru, you shouldn't … Heh? What is this?" The joy had left Natsuki's face and now it was replaced by an expression of ultimate terror. Inside the box was …

"A dress."

A cute pink dress.

"Shizuru, you can't be serious! Tell me it's a joke!"

"You don't like it?" Shizuru pretended a disappointed face. She was expecting this reaction. And she had planned everything.

"I don't wear dresses! NEVER!"

"Ara ara, Natsuki gives back my present. So mean!"

"I don't care! You can have it back!"

"But that would make me really unhappy. And it would be impossible for me to cover up all those absences that you make at school, or help you with your math tests or physics …"

"All right! All right!" Natsuki cut Shizuru's speech defeated. The idea of missing Shizuru's precious help with these horrible lessons made her sweat. Being forced to be present to all the lessons, every day would be worse than a nightmare. If Shizuru wasn't the president of the student council she would have stopped going to school.

"So you accept it?"  
"Yes." _'Damn you! How dare you blackmailing me like this!'_  
"Then you should try it on!"  
"What? Now?"  
"Yes, now! Or else…"  
"OK! You win! Anything but that!" Natsuki grabbed the dress and walked angrily to the next room to change her clothes.  
She took off her clothes and picked up the dress.

Shizuru was left alone in the room where they had been sitting, waiting and waiting and waiting… Time passed but Natsuki didn't come out. She stood up and walked until she faced the closed door. Behind it Natsuki was changing clothes… No, not now! _'Stop!'_ , she shouted mentally to herself. But where was she? Was it possible that she had escaped through the window? This wouldn't surprise her as Natsuki would do anything to avoid being seen in a dress.

"Natsuki! Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah." Natsuki's voice seemed puzzled, uncertain. _'Thank god she's still in there!'_  
"Do you want me to help you?"  
"NO! I'll be out soon."

After a couple of minutes the door opened and a blushed Natsuki appeared at the doorframe.

"Natsuki… You're …" Shizuru's words didn't come out. _'Amazing, beautiful, the prettiest girl I've ever seen!'_  
"Come with me! You should see for yourself!" She grabbed Natsuki's wrist, pulling her, leading her to her bedroom where a large mirror stood and they stopped. Natsuki standing facing the mirror and behind her Shizuru.

Natsuki decided to look in the mirror, feeling uneasy both at the strange sensation of wearing a dress and Shizuru's sudden enthusiasm. In the mirror was something she didn't expect to see. The dress didn't look so bad on her; someone could even say it suited her. Shizuru was hidden behind her, only her head was visible, a few inches higher than hers, over her left shoulder, looking at her image through the mirror. Natsuki was about to say something and then she noticed them. Shizuru's eyes. Dark and crimson, like blood. Her glance was captured by Shizuru's eyes and for some time she felt like hypnotized. _'She called me a witch the first time we met, but the true witch is her, not me.'_ It was never possible for Natsuki to decipher this look 'What are you thinking now Shizuru? Looking at me this way…'

_'My Natsuki! You are astonishing! Please watch yourself in the mirror. Realize your beauty.'_ Seeing Natsuki dressed like this was a pleasant surprise. A surprise that she was preparing for Natsuki but it turned out to be something beyond expectation for her, too. Natsuki had a well built body, thin but at the same time with curves that made her desirable. To be honest the bike suit suited her as well, tight at the right places, but it was nothing comparing to Natsuki wearing a dress.

"Thank you." It was Natsuki that spoke first after the long pause, her words were honest and a bit shy. It was the first gift she had received in years and it was from her friend, a person dear and important to her. She turned and faced Shizuru. "It's getting late. I should get going. Don't you think?"

"Is it really necessary? You could spend the night here if you want."  
"You mean sleep here?"  
"Yes. Is there a problem?"  
"No. I guess."  
"Then it's decided. You will sleep here."  
She turned around showing a large bed to Natsuki, next to a bed that seemed to be Shizuru's.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook you something to eat before we go to sleep?"  
"No, I'm ok."  
"Then I will take a shower. I will be back in five minutes.

As Shizuru left, Natsuki sat on the sofa and opened the TV across the room, but none of the programs shown seemed to interest her. She changed the channels one after another, until she found an old western movie. It was one of her favourites. A wide smile spread on her face as she lay on the sofa watching the movie.

The sound of water came from the bathroom, where Shizuru showered, cold water running down her body. Her mind was fixed on Natsuki. She felt a little anxious that she would spend the night in the same room with her. When she proposed it, she was sure that the other girl wouldn't accept it, just like the previous time Natsuki had visited her. _'What had changed her mind this time?'_ After drying her body with a towel she put on her nightgown and exited the bathroom. Hearing the sound of the television, she walked towards the sofa.

"Natsuki …" Not hearing a response she walked and stood in front of the sofa. Natsuki was asleep. She was still wearing the dress that she gave her. Natsuki was the first thought that crossed her mind when she saw the dress; Natsuki was her one and only thought all day and every day. It was the need to make the other girl happy that made her buy her a present. Shizuru smirked thinking that if gifts were to carry peoples emotions, then this dress would stick on Natsuki's body and become one with her. _'If only Natsuki wore more often clothes like this!'_ Shizuru sighed.

Natsuki's head was supported by her arm, her palm against her cheek. Shizuru looked at this face, totally different from the face she showed everyday at school. She seemed peaceful. _'A cute little angel'_ This was one priceless moment. A moment when Natsuki had dropped the shield that protected her from the world around her. The scowl that was often visible on Natsuki's face was replaced by a calm expression and a faint smile. She would hate to interrupt her slumber but there was no other way. Letting Natsuki sleep on the sofa was not an option, she would wake up in the morning with a cramped back for sure.

"Natsuki. … Natsuki." She placed her hand over Natsuki's cheek. Soft and warm. Then she removed it, placing it on the girl's shoulder, shaking her softly. After some time calling out her name, Natsuki opened her eyes and sat on the sofa.

She looked around her expecting to see her room, but the place around her was not familiar. Her eyes opened widely and the realization hit her. _'I'm in Shizuru's house.'_ "I must have fallen asleep."

"You don't wake up so easily! I've been trying for the past five minutes to wake you up! Today must have been a tiring day for you."  
"I guess it was. I'm sorry." It was an honest apology coming out of Natsuki.  
"It's alright."

Natsuki raised her head to look at Shizuru's face. As her eyes were travelling up the other girl's body she realized what Shizuru was wearing. It was a light nightgown almost transparent. But it looked so good on her! _'Everything this woman wears suites her! Is it even possible?'_

She finally looked up at Shizuru, a little embarrassed about her latest thoughts.  
"I think I will have a shower, too. Do you have anything for me to wear? I can't sleep wearing this." She pointed at the dress.  
Shizuru looked down on her nightgown and smiled. Then she looked back at Natsuki.  
"NO. I'm not wearing anything like this! This dress is too much already!"  
"That's fine. Don't get too excited! I will give you a pair of pyjamas."

She walked in the bedroom and opened a drawer. She took out a small packet and she tore the wrapping paper. A pair of light blue pyjamas. They were meant to be Natsuki's present. This was the reason Shizuru had bought them a few days ago, but after seeing the dress this morning it was impossible for her to resist.

She returned to Natsuki and held out the pyjamas to the other girl.

"Thank you."  
"You go take a shower. I will go to bed, but I will be awake. Call me if you need anything."  
"Ok."

Natsuki stood up, still a little dizzy. _'Today was indeed a tiring day.'_  
She was all the morning searching for one specific person, but her efforts have no positive result.  
"He knows more about First District than I do. He is a little hard to find, but I'm sure he will help you.", her informer had said.  
It was indeed hard to be found but eventually she would track him down and then all her questions would be answered.  
Fuuka Gakuen was only a mask. Behind this school something was hiding and she was going to find out. Even if this was the last thing she would be able to do.

What was the First District doing with the HiMEs?  
What is really a HiME? For what purpose they existed and what was their fate?

_'The story of my life.'_ Yes, indeed the story of her life…

She took off the dress and placed it carefully on a chair. The water soon took away her thoughts. She stood there, water running on her face; a pleasant cooling sensation.

After some minutes she came out of the bathroom wearing the pyjamas Shizuru gave her. Her blue wet hair dripping on her shoulders and her back, making dark stains of water on her clothes. The house was silent. All the rooms were dark except the bedroom where Shizuru waited for her. She entered the bedroom and found Shizuru sitting on her bed, a book in her hands. A lamp on Shizuru's night table was lighting the room.

"I guess everything is ok? You didn't call me."  
"Everything is fine!"  
"It's really hot tonight. I don't feel sleepy, so I will keep on reading if you don't mind. Of course if the light bothers you, I can always turn it off."  
"No, I don't mind. Goodnight Shizuru."  
"Goodnight Natsuki. Sleep well!"  
"Yeah."

Natsuki lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Shizuru opened her book again and continued reading. Alas! It was impossible to concentrate on what she was reading. Her eyes were running over the same lines again and again, her mind unable to understand their meaning. She smiled to herself. Never expected the existence of a person to have this effect on her. She had always perfect control over herself except in front of this girl. It really was difficult to hide what she was thinking, to camouflage her emotions into a plain friendly relationship. Thank god, even if she couldn't restrain her thoughts and feelings, hiding them was still successful. Natsuki didn't seem to notice anything.

"Shizuru…" It was the voice of a half asleep Natsuki.  
"Yes?"  
"Don't turn off the light after you finish reading."

It took Shizuru a couple of seconds to understand the meaning hidden behind these words. _'Don't tell me… Natsuki is afraid of the dark?'_ Astonished eyes were looking at Natsuki, who always tried to look cool, nothing ever seemed to scare her.

"Ok. I won't turn it off."  
And after a small pause … "Don't worry Natsuki, your secret is safe with me."  
"What!" _'Shit!'_  
"Goodnight Natsuki!"  
"Goodnight."

Shizuru placed the book next to the lamp and lay down to sleep. The light was not too bright, but it still bothered her, she didn't use to sleep with the lights on. _'But if it was for Natsuki…'_

Complete silence in the room allowed her to listen to the other girl's breath getting deeper as she was falling asleep. A little later, it was Shizuru's turn to feel her eyelids getting heavier and she eventually were drawn into a slumber.

---------------------------

This was Chapter 3. Hope you liked it! Please read and review! It means a great deal to me!

KISSES

Irina67


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, chapter 4! No need to say anything. Just read and you'll see.  
I'm still thinking how this will continue, but don't worry, I still have got a few ideas left.

Pleeeeease review!

**Chapter 4**  
-----------------------

The clock's ticking was the only sound that could be heard in the bedroom; this and the two girls' breaths. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning. The weather was warm as the summer was getting close and this night was no exception.

"Natsuki…" It was a faint whisper that could be heard only due to the complete silence of the room. Shizuru was dreaming.

"Natsuki, please don't leave me!" They were in the council room. Alone. It was raining outside and the sky was rather dark. Clouds prevented the sunrays from reaching the windows and lightening the room. It was a nice atmosphere though. The two girls standing side by side behind the window glass didn't seem to notice the heavy rain outside. Or anything else in the world except each other's presence.  
The plead coming out of Shizuru's mouth was full of desperation. Her hand reached for Natsuki's and the other girl took it in hers.

"Shizuru…"

Shizuru's eyes closed. The time had come for her to say it out loud. She let the girl's hand go and looked outside the window.  
"I love you Natsuki. I loved you from the first time I laid my eyes on you. Getting to know you better, spending more time with you only made this love stronger, deeper. You are my whole life now, Natsuki. The reason of my existence. "  
That's it! She said it. Was it enough? Yes, it was enough. There was no need for her to get carried away, not before she heard Natsuki's response. It was silly but she felt shy and a little anxious. She didn't have the courage to look at Natsuki, but it was something that she had to do eventually. She turned slowly to face her, waiting for her words. Natsuki's beautiful eyes showed happiness and something more… _'Love?'_

"I love you too Shizuru."  
Yes, she had heard right. Shizuru blinked in doubt and Natsuki continued: "As for leaving you, it had never crossed my mind. You see, I can't live without you either!"

It was Natsuki's hand this time that moved and caught Shizuru's, drawing her closer. The distance between their faces was getting shorter and eventually their lips touched into a soft kiss.

Finally! She was complete. All of a sudden, all these worries about Natsuki's reaction seemed ridiculous. What was she thinking? They meant to be together. There was no other way things could have happened.

Their kiss lasted for a few seconds and they looked at each other's eyes again. _'Natsuki loves me!'_ They kissed again, this time with more passion. Shizuru's heart's beat was getting faster, pounding to be exact, blood rushing through her veins. This was getting out of control, as she was now desperately pressing her body on Natsuki's.

She interrupted the kiss and separated herself from Natsuki, walking to the door. Her hand got out of her pocket a key and she locked the door.  
"We wouldn't want anyone to disturb us, do we?" And they resumed their previous occupation…

She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Her heart was still beating rapidly, sweat all over her face. _'What a pity! It was getting pretty interesting…'_ No matter how many times these dreams kept coming, it was impossible for her to get used to the feelings that followed her waking up. Empty, lonely, sad and rather excited… 

Her dreams were always about Natsuki, so vivid that many times it took her some time to realize that they were just dreams, fictions of her imagination. Nothing happening there had actually happened in real life. They were just her desires, unsatisfied wishes that her subconscious had transformed into dreams. Torturing her. She sat up on the bed, resting her back on the pillows, still remembering the scene inside the council room, the confession, the kiss… 

Natsuki was sleeping soundly on the bed beside hers. Was it even possible for Natsuki to love her like that? Her face had a serious expression as she watched the other girl sleeping. So close to her and so distant at the same time. _'Why am I torturing myself like that?'_ she asked. _'There is no way Natsuki would return my love.'_ But Natsuki was her friend; even if she didn't have what she desired she could at least be near her.

Her face blushed a little when she remembered her confession. She could hear every single word in her head. What would happen if she repeated these exact words in front of Natsuki? She nearly laughed when she thought of the other girl's reaction. _'She would faint, that's for sure!'_ Natsuki was so shy that the smallest tease made her blush rapidly. A confession of love from her friend would knock her out, there was no doubt about that! A wide smile appeared on Shizuru's face when she thought about the numerous times that she had made Natsuki feel awkward, embarrassed.

A sweatdrop ran down her cheek and she raised her hand to touch her forehead. Sweat was all over it. It was the result of that damn dream. She got off the bed trying to make the least possible noise and walked towards the door. She then looked back; Natsuki was still sleeping peacefully. Shizuru continued walking and she entered the bathroom. 

"Natsuki I love you. Don't you ever forget that, whatever happens!" It was her mother's sweet voice assuring her. "I want you to do exactly as I say. I want to sit at the back with Duran like a good girl. Ok?"  
Natsuki nodded 'yes' and felt her mother's arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace. "I love you too mom!"

Her mother helped her sit on the back seat beside the dog and then sat behind the steering wheel. She started driving. Everything seemed normal to Natsuki, until she saw her mother looking terrified at the car's mirror. The woman's face then took a determined look.

"Natsuki, hold on! Noone is going to take you from me! I will protect you at all costs!"  
The car's speed increased and soon they were running down the road followed by a black car. Her mother was a capable driver. She managed easily to increase the distance between the two cars. Now she only had to make the other car lose their tracks. She changed their course, going through narrow streets, taking one turn after another. Left, right, then left again…

The woman sighed relieved as she noticed that the black car wasn't behind them any more. And then, all of a sudden she saw them coming out from a street on their left. They had taken a short cut! Natsuki's mother stepped on the accelerator and the hunting began one more time. Natsuki looked on her mother's serious expression through the mirror, her straggling to escape from the men in the car behind them.

Everything happened so fast that she didn't understand what exactly had happened until their car was out of the road, falling down the cliff. Her mother had lost control of the car that now was on the air. She panicked and held on to Duran, doing what her mother's last words had said.

The car hit the surface of the water faster than she expected and started sinking. Fast. Water filled the cabin of the car. She couldn't breathe. She reached for her mother, placing her hand on her shoulder.

_'Mom!'_  
Her mother wasn't moving.  
_'No! Mom! Wake up, mom!'_ She started shaking her but there was no response.  
_'Wake up! Please! Don't leave me alone! MOM!'_

"NO!"  
Natsuki jumped up on the bed looking around her terrified! Her mind was unable to process the images around her. She still lived that horrible nightmare. The dream kept repeating almost every night she went to sleep, her mother was dying again and again every time. Her mother that she loved so much! Now Natsuki was all alone in the cold world, abandoned by everyone that she loved. She closed her eyes. Sorrow filled her and tears started pooling in her eyes.

She felt different though from every other time she woke up from this dream. Warm and safe. And then she realized Shizuru's arms, which were already around her body holding her tight.  
"It's ok now. It was a bad dream. It's over." It was Shizuru's sweet soft voice soothing her.

No, she was not alone. Upon this realization the tears that she was holding back found their way out. A single tear ran down her cheek, then another and another…  
Shizuru was puzzled, feeling the wetness on her shoulder. _'Tears? Was Natsuki crying?'_  
"Natsuki…" 

The warm tears kept falling on Shizuru, following a wet path down her shoulder, running over her collarbone and under her clothes. There was no doubt about it, Natsuki was crying. Natsuki's sobs made her body shaking.  
_'Please don't cry Natsuki!'_ It was something that Shizuru couldn't handle. She soon felt tears coming up on her own eyes. Her heart was bleeding… Her arms held the crying girl tighter, closer to her. (Was it even possible?) Although she didn't have a clue why Natsuki was crying, she felt that the girl needed her. _'I'll always be there for you, my Natsuki. Always.'_ It was a promise she made and was willing to keep, no matter what ever happened.

Eventually, Natsuki's sobs calmed down, but to Shizuru's surprise Natsuki didn't make any move to free herself from the embrace. She had rested her cheek on Shizuru's shoulder, her breath tickling the other girl's neck.  
It was Shizuru that spoke first breaking the heavy silence between them.  
"Natsuki, are you feeling better now?"

Having Shizuru beside her was so comforting! She almost felt satisfied. She raised her head to face her. Concern was obvious in Shizuru's voice. She straightened her back and looked into these strange red eyes. It was one of only a few times that Natsuki could actually see Shizuru's emotions into them. And this time it was a mix of affection and worry.

"Yes, I'm ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."  
"You don't need to be sorry. You didn't wake me. I was really worried though. You turned and tossed in you sleep and you kept calling you mother."  
"My mother…"   
"What did you see … in that dream?"

She didn't know what forced her to say that but she regretted doing so immediately. She had no right to ask such a thing. If Natsuki opened her heart to her, it should be something that she alone had decided, not something Shizuru forced her to do.  
"Forgive me Natsuki. I shouldn't have asked. It's ok if you don't want to…"  
"No.", Natsuki cut Shizuru, "I'll tell you" She took a deep breath and started speaking slowly.

"My mother and I had a car accident when I was six. Our car fell off a cliff and we ended up in the sea. I was lucky enough to survive, but my mother didn't make it. I stayed in the hospital for several months. I was a whole year out of school because of that. In fact I'm a year younger than you." Natsuki's lips formed a bitter smile.  
"My father met a woman during that time and they got married. It was the last time I saw him or heard anything about him."

Shizuru was staring at Natsuki's eyes unwilling to believe what she had just heard. She always believed that Natsuki's past hid something painful, mostly because she never spoke about it, but she didn't expect this.  
"So you were alone … all this time? Did you have any other relatives to take care of you?"  
"No, I was alone. I had no relatives and no friends. I spent a couple of years after that in an orphanage, a few on the streets and here I am now." The bitter smile was still there, while Shizuru's face was serious.

This was the truth about her past. Almost all of it. She of course hadn't said anything about being a HiME, about being able to see a certain red star on the sky or calling her Child. All these things that she had said to Shizuru were more than enough for Natsuki, who had never spoken about her past to any other person except Sakomizou-sensei. Speaking about her problems wouldn't solve anything – this dream kept coming in her sleep nearly everyday for years – but having someone there to comfort her, listen to her concerns was unexpectedly pleasant.

Shizuru was happy that Natsuki had decided to talk to her. Happy and proud. Natsuki was really strong after all., getting over these obstacles, yet her personality left intact. It was true that Natsuki often seemed to the people around her selfish and cold, but not to Shizuru's eyes. She was deep inside just a normal girl; smart, kind, sensitive and caring.

"I am proud of you Natsuki"  
Natsuki was so lost in her thoughts that hearing Shizuru speak surprised her. This and Shizuru's words. _'Did she really mean that?'_  
Shizuru's movement was really fast, faster than Natsuki's reflections.  
Before she could understand what was happening, Shizuru's arms were wrapped around her and a soft kiss was placed on Natsuki's cheek.  
"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelped blushing.

Shizuru didn't move. She just held her. And then Natsuki felt the other girl move, loosing her grip. She looked at Shizuru who was returning to her bed to resume her sleep. Natsuki had yelled to Shizuru only out of surprise. Having Shizuru so close was a strange pleasant sensation. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she wanted Shizuru to hug her again.  
_'Please don't go.'_ She only thought that though. No way she would ever speak out loud these words in front of Shizuru. _'I'd rather wear that ridiculous dress and ran out on the streets dancing, than say it!'_ A scowl appeared on Natsuki's beautiful face. 

_'Typical'_, Shizuru thought. She hadn't seen that scowl for some time now. _'I was beginning to miss it!'_   
"Natsuki don't worry so much! You'll get wrinkles. It would be a shame to ruin that adorable face of yours."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru angrily. _'She's in teasing mode. Again!'_ She tried to think something to say to Shizuru, something that could make her stop teasing her, something smart… _'Think, think, think!'_ Before she found out what to say, Shizuru spoke, a tone of amusement in her voice.  
"Goodnight Natsuki! And don't worry. If you see a nightmare again I can always comfort you." 

_'Something tells me that I'll regret sleeping here…'_   
"Dream on!" She turned her back to Shizuru and closed her eyes. Deep inside her she was glad. For the first time, after her mother's death, she had someone she could turn to.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Shizuru's movement as she lay down on her bed.  
_'Thank you Shizuru.'_

That was chapter 4! Now I'm going to sleep after a long tiring day... Goodbye,for now!

KISSES  
Irina67


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm back with the new chapter! I really want to say thanks to everyone about the reviews! You have my heart…

The ideas keep coming on my mind one after another, so I will stop writing only when it's absolutely nesessary.

That's when my finals start! They're pretty close but don't worry they won't keep me away for long … :o)

**Chapter 5**  
---------------------

The sun was shining bright up in the sky when Shizuru opened her eyes. Thank god, it was Saturday morning! No school today, but that wasn't exactly the reason she was happy. It was Saturday and for the last months she got to spend the Saturdays, if not the whole weekend, with her precious Natsuki. 

Natsuki who was snoring on the next bed. She turned her head to look at her and smiled at the vision of Natsuki, who was sleeping over the covers, her blue hair all over the pillow. The pyjamas suited her hair colour, although a bit paler than her hair. When she bought them she wasn't sure if she got the right size, but it seemed that she had guessed right. But it was to be expected, the result of all this time she had spent looking at Natsuki's body. Natsuki's image was now printed inside Shizuru's mind, she could describe every little detail of it. How was it possible to pick the wrong size?

She stood up and walked over Natsuki's bed. She moved a lock of hair that was getting in the way and she kissed Natsuki's temple.

Natsuki made a sound that was a mix of snoring and moaning and turned on her other side.

"Only a cannon can wake her up!" She had said it out of personal experience; last evening she spent at least five minutes trying to wake Natsuki. _'And another ten just looking at her and thinking how beautiful she looked when she was asleep.'_

It was true. Only a cannon could wake her up. A cannon and a nightmare. She remembered the events of the last night; Natsuki speaking about her past, Natsuki crying… She looked down at the sleeping girl. _'Don't worry Natsuki, you have me now. And I'm not going anywhere away from you.'_

Shizuru walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned on the tap, put her hands under the running water and then splashed some water on her face, removing any remains of sleep on it. She washed her teeth, combed her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _'Not bad.'_ Pale face – maybe from the brake on their sleep they had last night, each one for their own reasons- chestnut soft hair, brown reddish eyes, cherry lips. She had to be perfect, now that Natsuki was here. 

She kept looking into the eyes of her reflection. Now they seemed bright red as the light coming from the window was falling on them. _'There's only one thing you should do and you'd better do it right, Shizuru! '_ Yes, know she knew what she had to do… 

All these years, since she was a little girl, she remembered being different. A bright red star on the sky was the first clue. A strange birthmark on her chest was the second. Her parents always referred to these as the natural outcomes of being a HiME.

A HiME. What was a HiME? She didn't know nor understand anything, yet she did as she was told to do. She had spent long evenings training, sometimes alone and sometimes fighting against strong opponents, who were replaced by stronger and even stronger. She soon was able to defeat every single one of them. Her father, one of the few times he wasn't away on business, had told her that she would have to fight eventually. Her true opponents this time, the enemies of the HiMEs.  
Yes, she wasn't alone. There were more HiMEs somewhere out there just like her. He also told her that every HiME had an element, which they were able to materialize into powerful weapons, and a Child. This Child was a kind of mechanical beast that chose its own master and a contract was made. Then they would fight side by side, a strong pair.

Shizuru had accepted her fate but the question was always there. Why her? Why she was chosen to be a HiME? 

"HiMEs fight for their most precious person. Once a HiME finds out who this person is, she can materialize her element."  
She thought she was alone, but she was wrong. She turned to see a little boy with light blue hair and pink, almost purple eyes looking at her.  
"Good morning, Shizuru-chan!"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Nagi, pleased to meet you!" He bowed in front of her.  
_'This boy knows about HiMEs. And about me being one.'_ She felt annoyed that someone knew what she tried so hard to hide.  
"How…?"  
"How I know you are a HiME? I happen to know a lot of things about you, Shizuru-chan."

She looked puzzled at the boy. Maybe he could answer some of these questions she kept asking herself… Her look moved from Nagi to the strange weapon she was carrying. A large red halberd. The cold metal in her hand looked a lot lighter than it seemed. She had used a halberd before and this time she could tell, it was different. The weapon had appeared out of nowhere in her hand the moment she tried to fight that awful monster that attacked her. It required only two hits with her new weapon and the monster was now lying on the floor, disappearing into green sparkles.

"You have realized who your most beloved person is, don't you?" It was Nagi speaking again.  
_'Natsuki! '_ She nearly panicked at the thought of another monster like this attacking Natsuki, who used to roam alone in the streets, many times late at night… Natsuki was sure strong, but that was not enough to defeat a monster that had HiMEs as its target. No, she would protect Natsuki, her most precious person! 

"Yes, I have." A determined Shizuru speaking.  
"That's the spirit! You are a true HiME!" His tone was sarcastic but she didn't bother. She was curious to see where this was heading…  
"Look behind you Shizuru-chan."

She turned around and looked at the stone wall. A part of it didn't seem normal. As if someone had made a large hole in the wall and then stuffed a boulder inside it. On the so called boulder was a strange drawing, which seemed to Shizuru like glittering.  
"This is Kiyohime. Your Child."  
"Kiyohime?"

Shizuru turned to speak to Nagi but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked again on the drawing like hypnotized. It was a shape of something that reminded her of Hydra from the Greek mythology. The creature pictured there had a lot of heads that were similar to snake ones.  
"Kiyohime."  
She raised her hand and placed her palm on the picture. It was strange but it felt like the boulder was alive.

Suddenly the earth was shaking and the entire wall was falling just where she was standing a second ago, breaking into countless pieces. Her reflexes had saved her once again. _'Pretty close!'_ she thought looking at the rocks all over the ground and then she froze where she was standing… Her eyes were wide open, looking that something that must have come from inside the wall and was now moving closer to her. 

"What is this?"  
She had shouted these words as she stood there terrified, but her words were nearly covered by the growl that came out of Kiyohime.

She calmed down a little when she realized that Kiyohime wasn't going to harm her. She was now staring in awe her Child, observing the details. She sure was big, and purple and had six heads, python heads to be precise. But despite of her size, Kiyohime was moving quite fast. She stretched out her hand to touch one of Kiyohime's heads. The head was huge – Shizuru or any other human would be just a snack for Kiyohime. _'I'd better remember not to make her angry…'_ She was now smiling, satisfied that such a powerful Child had chosen her. She had promised to protect Natsuki and now with Kiyohime's help she would be able to do so.

Since that day the monsters, that Nagi had called Orphans, started attacking on a daily basis, but it was no big deal for Shizuru, who was determined to keep her promise.

Natsuki opened her eyes and closed them immediately, blinded by the light coming from the window. The second attempt to open her eyes was more successful and less painful, though.

"Shizuru…" It was a whisper that came out of her mouth the same time she opened her eyes.  
_'What was that for? Why did I call her right now? What's wrong with me!'_  
She felt the blood rushing on her cheeks. Thank god Shizuru was not around to hear that. What would she say hearing Natsuki speak her name first thing in the morning? 

"Natsuki you're awake!"  
Natsuki yelped and stared frozen. She had turned to see Shizuru standing by the window, smiling. She was there all the time.  
_'What the hell?'_ She had heard her. _'Now I'm doomed. '_

"Leave me alone!"  
"But you called me, didn't you? I wonder why Natsuki called me. Maybe another dream? About me this time? I hope it was a pleasant one…"  
"Shizuru, stop that! And take that damn grin off your face!"  
"Does my smile disturb you? Ara, ara, I'm so sad!"

Shizuru was now standing in front of Natsuki, who was still sitting on the bed. She had leaned her head down just a bit so that their faces were one opposite of another and was staring into Natsuki's green eyes, the smile still on her face.  
"You really don't like my smile Natsuki?"  
There was something in Shizuru's voice that she couldn't quite get. Suddenly the room was getting really hot, she almost felt herself sweating…  
"N-No … I … I…"

Shizuru was really enjoying it, driving Natsuki into the corner like this. This time it wasn't only a shade on Natsuki's cheeks, it was her whole face that had turned dark red, more like purple. She heard Natsuki rambling something and she could swear that in any minute Natsuki's head would explode! She straightened her back and turned her back to Natsuki.  
"I'd better make breakfast before you pass out! Come to the kitchen when you're ready."

_'There's something definitely wrong with me today'_, Natsuki thought catching her breath. A growl came out of her stomach. She was very hungry, but why didn't she realize this before? She stood up and looked around the room. Shizuru's house looked even better under the daylight. The smell of the food reached her nostrils and she felt faint all of a sudden.

She hurried to the kitchen, where Shizuru was cooking and faced Shizuru wearing an apron over her nightgown.  
_'I bet she wears it over her kimono, too'_ she thought and laughed.

This thought escaped her mind exactly the time a plate of fried eggs and bacon entered her vision. Natsuki attacked the food, while an amused Shizuru was sitting opposite her sipping tea. _'A wild beast, indeed.'_ Shizuru could only admire the speed of Natsuki eating. 

When Natsuki finished her food, and that was after two minutes and five seconds, she looked at Shizuru.  
"Won't you eat anything?"  
Shizuru was folding the apron she was wearing. "I don't eat in the morning. Besides, this breakfast is not of my favourite."  
Shizuru had made breakfast only for her?  
"I only did this once, though. The next time it will be a japanese breakfast. This western-like food is not good for your health, or your figure."

"Yeah…" Natsuki was lectured once again by Shizuru. She was fan of the japanese traditional cuisine but it wouldn't hurt her to try something different. Like pizza with a lot of mayonnaise on it or fried chicken or a club sandwich… Hey! She had forgotten to eat mayonnaise with her breakfast! She was so hungry that she didn't even notice what was missing! _'Not that Shizuru would have mayonnaise here.'_

"Hey Shizuru do you have any mayonnaise?"  
A puzzled expression appeared on Shizuru. _'Why would she need that now? She just finished her breakfast!'_  
"Yes, it's in the fridge. But why are you asking me that now?"  
_'Oh, crap!'_ She had just missed an opportunity.  
"Nevermind."

Shizuru cleared the table and turned to Natsuki.  
"Natsuki, get dressed. We're going out!"  
"What?"  
After thinking it over, Natsuki agreed to the idea. She didn't have anything important to do anyway. Except of course looking for the man who would tell her about the First District, but that could wait.  
"Ok, I'm going."

She stood up and walked to the bedroom where she found her clothes neatly folded on a chair. On the top of the pile was the pink dress. _'No way!'_ She picked it up and, fighting the urge to throw it out of the window, she placed it on the bed. Under the dress was her bike suit. _'Yeap, that's it!'_ She started undressing. Before putting on her suit she stopped to fold the pyjamas she was wearing and she placed them on the bed next to the dress. On the attempt to wear her rubber suit the door opened and Shizuru walked in.

"What are you doing! Get out!" Natsuki was screaming half naked, only her lower body was covered.  
"I only wanted to show you where I had put your clothes."  
Natsuki was covering, unsuccessfully, her bra and breasts with her hands and was waiting for Shizuru to leave. _'Why isn't she leaving?'_

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's glance over her body, red eyes travelling from the slim waist up to the pink bra and the two breasts pressed there by these hands.  
"But I guess you have found them." Again that strange tone on Shizuru's voice; low, slow and like out of breath. Natsuki shivered.

She decided then to try once again the 'death glare' on Shizuru. _'Take that Shizuru!'_ and she shot one of her secret weapons to Shizuru, who now seemed to have found back her smile. The smile transformed to a giggling that was getting on Natsuki's nerves. Why the 'death glare' had no effect on Shizuru? It seemed to work perfectly on every single student at school. Sometimes it even worked on some of the teachers! But it was really handy when it came to boys asking her out or complimenting her or spluttering words that didn't make any sense. Just like that persistent Takeda guy, whom she really wanted to punch on the nose and leave him die out of rapid nosebleed… But when I came to Shizuru it seemed to have the opposite effect!

Shizuru was fighting the urge to push Natsuki on the bed, as she was stripping her with her eyes, when the 'death glare' appeared. It was hilarious watching Natsuki trying to scare her away with such a face! She walked out of the room still laughing.

"Natsuki, don't even think of wearing this!"  
"Don't get any ideas! I'm not wearing the dress either! If you don't like it then we'll have to stop at my place to get some descent clothes."  
"If you insist. Don't be late!"  
The door closed - at last! - and Natsuki zipped up the rubber suit.

After a minute she walked down the hall and found there Shizuru waiting, dressed in an awesome blue-purple kimono. Her hair was tied up with a pink ribbon and she was looking totally astonishing.  
"Let's go!"  
They passed the door and stood on the pavement. It was shinning outside. The summer was close.

That's it! I hope you liked it!

Take care and keep up the good work with the reviews!

KISSES

Irina67


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! I'm back! This is chapter 6! Sorry for the delay but I was kind of busy these days…

Special thanks to my beta reader bittenrye, for her priceless help! She's checking the previous 5 chapters now. When they are ready I'll repost them!

I decided not to stop the story when it reaches the anime. I don't know yet if it will be a sequel or the same story… I'll think about it when this time comes…

A huge thank you to all of you for your comments on my story! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Chapter 6**

It was a hot day, too hot for Shizuru's liking to be precise. The cool wind was a pleasant sensation as they were traveling on Natsuki's bike. They said nothing during the trip, each one of them lost in their own thoughts.

About twenty minutes after leaving Shizuru's house, they were standing in front of Natsuki's door.

It was the first time Natsuki had brought Shizuru to her apartment. At last, she could get to know where Natsuki were living! The feeling that their relationship was moving forward filled her and warmed her heart. From the start of this relationship, all she wanted was to learn as much as possible about Natsuki's life and personality. And now she was standing there, ready to take the next step.

The sound of keys stopped her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She watched Natsuki holding her key and turning it inside the keyhole and the door opened in front of Shizuru, who was clueless about what was hiding behind Natsuki's door.

'_Oh, crap!'_ At the very moment the door opened, Natsuki's brain started functioning to full power. She had just remembered the reason that kept her from inviting her friend to her apartment.

She turned around quickly and stood in front of Shizuru, who was still by the doorframe, looking a little paler than usual.

"Natsuki …"

The younger girl didn't make the slightest move. She just stood there as if her body could fill Shizuru's whole optical field, so that she couldn't notice the hell that was lurking inside the room behind her. But even if she was capable of doing that, Shizuru had already looked inside the room and just a glance was more than enough for Shizuru…

"Shizuru I can explain…" Natsuki was embarrassed. She didn't want it to be that way. She had decided to clean the place first and then invite Shizuru to her house. But the school and her continuous searching for answers didn't leave any free time for Natsuki and today she had completely forgotten her apartment's condition.

"Natsuki, no matter how small or uncomfortable is a house it must always be clean!"

'_Oh, now I'm done!'_ Shizuru was lecturing her. Again! Her ears stopped listening to the words that kept coming out of Shizuru's mouth… She only caught words like 'hygiene', 'healthy' and 'germs'. Natsuki's hearing system switched to 'on' again when she saw Shizuru looking hard at her.

"Natsuki, are you listening to me?"

"Yes!"

"Then you agree with me?"

"Yes." She could say anything to stop the preaching. Shizuru at times like that was really getting on her nerves!

"Then it's a deal. After we wake up tomorrow, we'll come here to clean this mess."

"WHAT! I never agreed to that!"

"But you just said so! I asked you if you agreed with me and you answered yes. Or weren't you paying attention to me?"

"No, no I was listening. Ok, tomorrow we'll clean up the place."

She walked past Shizuru whispering curses. That's what you get for not paying attention at what Shizuru was saying…

She leaned and picked a white blouse and black pants out of a pile of clothes that seemed to be her laundry. Leaving Shizuru behind her, she went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

Shizuru looked around her. There were boxes of food all over the place, god knows for how long, and clothes tossed on the floor. She assumed that they were dirty, because she noticed a plastic basket in the corner, full of clothes that seemed to be clean. She came closer to the basket and started picking up the clothes and folding them. A white T-shirt, a school uniform skirt, bra, panties (her eyes stopped at that for just a moment…), again bra, again bra, panties… _'How much underwear does this girl have?' _

She kept looking astonished at the clothes in the basket. Almost all of them were undergarment!

"Shizuru! What are you doing there!" Natsuki was screaming behind her.

"Natsuki you have a LOT of underwear! Do you collect lingerie?"

"Heh? No, of course no!"

Shizuru could hear the embarrassment in Natsuki's voice. Her eyes narrowed; she had found another one of Natsuki's secrets…

"No? What a pity! I had a very nice store to recommend to you. It has various kinds of underwear and their prices are perfect."

Natsuki was now staring at Shizuru hoping for her to reveal where the store was.

Shizuru turned around and started giggling at the sight of Natsuki's face. Natsuki seemed as if she was expecting Shizuru to tell her the secret of eternal youth!

"Natsuki, you don't need to be so desperate! I can take you there if you want."

'_How can it be? This woman knows me too well!_' She decided to give it another try. "I didn't ask anything like that!"

"You don't have to. It's written all over your face, Natsuki!"

Shizuru passed the door and continued speaking without looking behind her at Natsuki. "Don't forget to lock the door! Tonight you'll sleep at my house." _'Again…'_ All that Shizuru did was grabbing the opportunity to be beside Natsuki for another night. What was wrong with that?

Natsuki couldn't disagree to that. She knew that if she declined Shizuru's offer, Shizuru may be offended. Besides her house was a total mess, so her friend only wanted to protect her from any further exposition to the 'germs' that were living inside it. On the other hand, another night in Shizuru's house maybe wasn't a good idea. She often had nightmares, just like last night, and she didn't want to worry Shizuru. She was always so protective and caring. If she knew that these nightmares were torturing Natsuki almost every night she would be concerned.

Shizuru was already standing next to the bike. Natsuki hopped on it and her friend sat carefully behind her.

"First, we have to go to the market. We need ingredients for the ramen and I have to make some arrangements with my tea provider."

"Ok, but you're cooking."

"Of course, Natsuki. We wouldn't want to end up in the hospital, would we?"

"What do you mean by that?" She shouted at Shizuru, obviously offended.

"Well, I saw a lot of delivery food boxes in your apartment, plus that I have never heard you mentioning cooking. It's a logic conclusion: Natsuki can't cook! Or at least you don't know how. I'm pretty sure that with the right teacher, your food will be delicious!"

"You forgot something. I don't like to cook! And if by teacher you mean yourself, don't ever think it's going to happen!"

She started the engine and they followed down the road to the market.

The market was a place full of people, where Shizuru and Natsuki went shopping every now and then together. A lot of stores were on both sides of a long road, selling all kind of things.

Natsuki felt at home inside this crowd of people and she was walking looking around her smiling. She used to come here often when she was younger, walking for hours, hearing the sound of people speaking, selling their products… She enjoyed watching the families that were coming for shopping and she often wondered how her life would be if she wasn't a HiME.

Why on earth did she have to be a HiME? Her mother had said that it was a gift. HiMEs were special girls; they had powers that others only wished. How ironic! She believed it was a good thing, yet it led to her death. Natsuki didn't believe in fate. Sitting back and accepting your destiny was only for fools. She could make her life just the way she wanted from now on!

But what would Shizuru say if she learned that she was a HiME? Shizuru seemed to care a lot about her; she was her best and only friend. She was sure that she would accept it, just like she had accepted Natsuki's character and way of living. But she objected to the idea. The less Shizuru knew, the safer she was.

She turned to look at Shizuru who was walking by her side. It was a strange thing, but this woman was something completely different from the people that walked around her. Shizuru had an aura and an elegance that reminded her of a princess walking among her occupants.

Natsuki noticed that some of the people were looking at Shizuru in admiration, amazed by her beauty and her graceful figure. Today she was wearing that awesome kimono that made her look even more beautiful. It must have been new, because Natsuki hadn't seen Shizuru wear that before. _'Yeah, it's beautiful but did she have to wear that now?'_ Natsuki always felt awkward when people were looking her way and now Shizuru was attracting almost everybody's glances!

Natsuki noticed two young men standing opposite them. They were looking intensively at Shizuru and they were saying something. Natsuki knew this look very well. _'Are they going to ask her out?'_ A scowl appeared on her face. _'But if she accepts, they're two and we're two. This means I'll have to go out too?'_ That was all Shizuru's fault! That woman! She shot an angry glare to the men, who now were looking shocked at Natsuki. _'Yeap, it's always working! That'll keep them from trying anything stupid!'_

Satisfied that things had turned out like the way she wanted them to, she moved closer to Shizuru, who was now bending over a bench full of vegetables. She started checking the vegetables, her lean hands picking them one by one and looking carefully at them. If any of them were found acceptable, she would put it inside the paper bag. Natsuki wondered how it was possible for Shizuru to tell which was good and which wasn't, but she kept her mouth shut. She was sure that if she asked Shizuru, another lecture would follow…

"Good morning!" It was a smiling woman behind the counter. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, please. I'll take these."

Shizuru passed the paper bags to the woman, who checked their weight and told Shizuru the price. Shizuru paid her and they got out of the store with their first shopping bags. The bags were shared between the girls and they moved on to the next store. When they had bought all the ingredients they needed, Shizuru entered a small tea store.

Natsuki recognized the store at once. She remembered the dark small room filled with the scent of dry tea… A long time had passed since the last time she passed its door. She got inside and looked around. It was exactly the same as she remembered it, except that now many more different flavors of tea were on the selves. Natsuki read the labels one after another amazed. She could never imagine that some of these flavors even existed!

Shizuru walked deeper inside the store and stood by an old man. When he noticed who his customer was, he stood up and bowed in front of Shizuru.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Fujino-sama." Natsuki remembered his gentle voice. She raised her head to look at the man, who obviously knew Shizuru and treated her with respect.

"It's a pleasure for me too, Sasaki-san."

"What can I help you with, Fujino-sama?"

"Well, my supply on tea is running low and I'd like to buy some. The usual amount."

Natsuki grinned when she heard Shizuru's last words. She wouldn't be surprised if by 'usual amount' Shizuru meant a trunk full of tea…

"I'd be happy to help you. When do you want it to be delivered?"

"Is Tuesday afternoon ok?"

"Of course. Let me note it."

The old man picked up a pencil and wrote something in a small book.

"It's arranged. Can I help you with something else?" He looked at Shizuru smiling.

"No, that would be all. Thank you."

Sasaki-san's look traveled from his customer to the girl that accompanied her. It stayed there for just a second and all of a sudden a wide smile spread on his face and lightened it.

"Natsuki-chan?" He looked at her in doubt. "Is it really you?"

"Flesh and blood! It's nice to see you again, Lee!"

Shizuru watched the whole scene speechless. The old man hugged Natsuki and, to Shizuru's surprise, Natsuki didn't seem to be bothered by his action. On the contrary, she hugged him too. She had never seen Natsuki show feelings of affection towards another person or hug anyone, except her of course...

Sasaki-san couldn't believe his own eyes. He was looking at Natsuki now and Shizuru noticed tears on his eyes. "You are a grown up woman now! You've changed a lot, Natsuki-chan! I remembered you being a little girl… I hardly recognized you!"

Natsuki was looking at the old man. She was blushing but still smiling.

"Natsuki-chan and Fujino-sama know each other I presume?"

"Yes, we are good friends." Instead of Natsuki, Shizuru answered him. "How do you know Natsuki, Sasaki-san?"

"She used to wander here all the time about five years ago. She's a kind person and was a great help for an old man like me for many times. I'm glad that a person like Fujino-sama is Natsuki's friend…"

Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru, and noticed the red shades on her cheek. Natsuki blinked and looked again at the unusual expression on her friends' face. She couldn't remember Shizuru blushing before…

"Natsuki promise me to visit me more often. I was wondering what happened to you or where have you been all this time."

"I promise. It was nice seeing you again. Goodbye, Lee!"

"Goodbye, Sasaki-san! Have a nice day!"

"Goodbye Natsuki, Fujino-sama!" He bowed in front of the girls. And looking at Shizuru: "Please take good care of Natsuki-chan."

"Don't worry Sasaki-san. I will."

They both left the shop in a good mood.

"I didn't know you knew Sasaki-san!" It was Shizuru that spoke first.

"It was a long time ago."

"He is a good and kind man."

"Yes, he is. He helped me a lot back then. I used to live on the streets and I needed a job to survive. He was the only one that let me work for him. He never asked me to work hard and he paid me more than enough. I'm truly grateful to him."

"Were you working for him for a long time?"

"About six months." And after a short pause: "I think we bought all the things we needed. Can we go back now?"

Shizuru looked at the bags that they were carrying. "Yes, we are ok."

They were heading towards Natsuki's bike when suddenly she heard someone coming running behind them and a female voice shouted Shizuru's name.

"Fujino-sama!"

Natsuki noticed Shizuru smiling to a person behind her. She turned around to see who this person was.

'_Oh, not again! Why can't they leave her alone for one day?'_ In front of the friends was standing a young girl that was looking at Shizuru with eyes full of admiration. She was gasping for breath. _'Only god knows for how long she was running…'_ Natsuki recognized the girl at once. She had seen her before at school – she was one of the numerous girls that consisted Shizuru's fanclub.

Something strange was happening with these girls… They were so obsessed with Shizuru that they treated her like queen! Every time Shizuru was walking inside the school, she was followed by a crowd of girls, ready to make her every wish come true. It was disgusting and annoying! How could Shizuru bear to spend her time with these girls? They were so noisy, all the time fighting over the simplest thing. Every time Shizuru asked for something, they nearly beat each other on their attempt to be the first to accomplish the task.

She was now looking angrily at the girl that appeared out of nowhere, and threatened to ruin her good mood.

"Good morning, Irene-chan!" Shizuru's tone was pleasant and friendly as always.

'_Just how much patience does this woman have?'_ Natsuki wondered. _'Don't all these girls annoy her at all?'_

"Good morning, kaicho-sama. Nice day isn't it?" The girl had stopped panting and spoke more calmly now.

"Yes, it is. You came to do your shopping?"

"Yes. Although I haven't bought anything yet. I was just looking around."

Natsuki was feeling her nerves tensing_. 'How long do they plan to stand here chatting!'_ She was looking the other girl with obvious hate, shooting her 'death glares' at her. To her surprise Irene didn't seem to notice Natsuki, her whole attention was focused on Shizuru. Suddenly she saw Irene looking at Shizuru's hands terrified, staring the bags that Shizuru was carrying.

"Fujino-sama, please let me carry them for you! You don't need to get tired."

She hurried and took the bags from Shizuru's hands. Her action wasn't something unusual for Shizuru, who was looking at Irene smiling.

"Thank you. As you can see we have finished shopping. Natsuki and I were about to leave…"

This was the moment that the girl noticed Natsuki's presence and turned slowly her head to look at Natsuki.

"Hello, Kuga-san."

"Yeah."

It was Irene's cold tone combined with the hostile expression on her face that sent chills down Natsuki's spine. She was now staring at the girl more irritated than ever. The fact that the girl knew her name wasn't strange at all. Natsuki was Shizuru's best friend and that made her fangirls mad out of envy. Natsuki was sure that each one of them had a photo of hers on their room's wall and they were throwing darts at it! She could only imagine what would happen if Shizuru had a boyfriend. No doubt, voodoo would be involved… _'Well that's the price for being Shizuru's boyfriend!'_ But she was sure that any man was willing to risk it just to be so close to Shizuru.

Shizuru and Irene started walking, Natsuki following behind them. They were talking about ridiculously unimportant issues and Natsuki couldn't help but wonder if Shizuru's conversations with these girls were always so boring… _'Poor Shizuru!'_ She was too kind and polite to ask these girls to leave her alone. _'Maybe one of these days I'll have to help her with this.'_ Natsuki started thinking ways to convince the girls to mind their own business and stop disturbing Shizuru and her lips formed a cunning smile.

"That's it." Shizuru's voice interrupted her train of thoughts and she realized that they have reached their destination.

"It was nice to see you again, Fujino-sama" said Irene, who was still carrying the shopping bags. Well, half of them, because Natsuki was carrying the rest.

"Goodbye, Irene-chan."

Natsuki was looking puzzled at Irene. _'Is she going to take our groceries with her or something?'_ And then her jaw dropped watching Irene stretching out her arms, giving the bags to Natsuki. _'WHAT!_ _She wants me to carry these too?'_ She turned to look at Shizuru, who had such an amused face! '_I don't believe this…'_ She took unwillingly the bags and promised herself to beat the hell out of Irene when she had the chance…

"Goodbye, Kuga-san!" Irene was smiling…

Natsuki was looking angrily the girl that was moving away from them. _'Soon, Irene… Very soon!'_ Shizuru's giggling made her turn around. She gave Shizuru the bags that Irene was carrying and hopped on the bike.

"Natsuki, you're so cute when you get angry!"

"Shut up!" She felt Shizuru sitting behind her. "You should try to knock some sense into your girls or I'll try. And believe me they won't like it at all!"

"Now, now Natsuki. Don't get too excited. She meant no harm…"

"Yeah, of course…" Natsuki's sarcastic tone brought up another giggling. "And stop laughing!"

Natsuki was still angry when they reached Shizuru's house… She waited for Shizuru to get off the bike and they walked inside the house. The coolness inside the room was refreshing for both the girls. Shizuru placed the bags on the table in the kitchen and Natsuki followed her action.

"It's a little late. Aren't you hungry?" Shizuru looked at the clock. It was ten to one.

"Yes, I'm a little hungry." she admitted.

"I have an idea. Let's eat outside. It will take a while for the ramen to get ready, so let's eat outside and we cook the ramen tomorrow." Natsuki agreed, although she didn't like the word 'we' Shizuru used in her last sentence. She waited for her friend to put the things they bought into their places in the kitchen and they were out in the road again riding on Natsuki's bike.

"Ne … Natsuki, you know I might get used to riding on your bike. Especially after so many trips in only two days." None of the girls saw the other one's smile… "But please be careful. You always ride at such a high speed! What would I do if something bad happens to you?"

'_Does she care so much for me?'_ A light blush appeared on Natsuki's face. "I'll do my best. But I can't promise you anything…" She just said that to tease the other girl. Inside her she was happy that someone would be sad if something bad happened to her. _'I promise Shizuru. I'll never do anything that hurts you…'_

-----------------------------------

Again read & review! Pleeease!

KISSES

Irina67


	7. Chapter 7

My greetings to everyone! I'm back and this time I've posted a really **long** chapter! But don't leave it's length scare you. I assure you it's very interesting…

My apologies about the delay of the next chapter. My finals will keep me occupied for the next days, so I won't have much time to spend for writing… Working and studying at the same time really SUCKS! sniff sniff :(

Anyway I need your reviews people, especially for this chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did!  
Have a good time…

My special thanks to my beta as always…

**Chapter 7**

"Shizuru, where are we going?"

The traffic lights went red and they were now waiting among other cars and motorbikes for the green light to turn on again. Pedestrians hurried to cross the road in front of them.

"Let's go to the restaurant I used to go."

"Are you serious? I'm not going there!"

She turned to look at Shizuru, not paying attention at the traffic lights anymore. She knew where Shizuru used to eat and it surely wasn't her kind of place!

"I thought we could go somewhere less classy…"

"If you mean fast food, then it's out of the question Natsuki!"

No matter how much she wanted to please Natsuki, Shizuru couldn't give in this time. It was Natsuki's health that mattered most of all. She always ate those unhealthy foods, full of cholesterol and god knows what else. Not to mention the lot of mayonnaise she consumed every day. No, this time they would have some decent food. She had made her mind.

Natsuki knew very well that Shizuru would prefer something less American than what Natsuki had in mind. Well, it wouldn't hurt for once to do her this favor…

"Ok, we'll go to the restaurant." she gave up.

"Natsuki is so kind! You won't regret it! The food is excellent there!"

"Yeah, I hope so…"

The horn of the car behind them started blaring, which pissed off Natsuki. She gave the driver one angry glare and started shouting.

"SHUT UP, YOU JERK! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Ano… Natsuki?"

"What!"

She saw Shizuru laughing and her finger pointing at something and she turned to see that the lights were already green. She was speaking to Shizuru and she hadn't noticed it. The horn behind them continued and this time it was accompanied by peoples' shouts and more horns…

"Oh, shut up!"

She started the engine and hurried to the restaurant. She was really hungry. '_I hope they have mayonnaise…'_ At the thought of this she increased the speed even more. Now they were running down the road in the speed of a fired bullet.

"Natsuki, please slow down!" Shizuru's voice never reached Natsuki's ears…

In just a few minutes that seemed like ages to Shizuru, they reached the restaurant. 

Shizuru walked in before her and Natsuki followed hesitantly. It was the first time she would eat at this place, or any place as high class as this… '_This place is huge!'_ A large bright room was filled with tables, white tablecloths neatly spread on them, each table with a small vase full of beautiful flowers on it. Natsuki noticed they were all roses, but their colors were different from table to table. The place was full of people eating; people formally dressed, some of them wearing western clothes and some Japanese. Natsuki kept staring around her. She was the only one wearing casual clothes.

Shizuru stopped walking and a waiter bowed in front of her.

"Welcome, Fujino-sama!"

'_What the hell? Does everybody in this town know her?'_

"Hello, Mizuki-san!"

'_And she knows him, too?'_ Natsuki was even confused than before.

"Let me take you to your table." He walked in front of Shizuru, which Natsuki followed without saying a word. She didn't know what to say anyway… They stopped in front of a table that seemed to be at the best place of the restaurant. It was a bit further from the other tables and somewhat larger. The roses in the vase were dark red, just like Shizuru's eyes, just like blood…

The waiter helped Shizuru sit first and then he was beside Natsuki, pulling the chair out slightly, waiting for Natsuki to sit down. When Natsuki sat opposite Shizuru, he gave the menus to the two girls.

Shizuru smiled politely and gave the menu back without reading it. "I will have the usual."

The waiter nodded and they looked at Natsuki, obviously waiting for her to decide what she would eat.

Natsuki was looking confused and irritated. Her eyes were running up and down the menu, searching for words that she could recognize, like 'steak' or 'fried chicken' or 'ramen'. Her patience was running low as she hadn't found yet what was looking for… '_That's it!'_ She checked again to make sure that she was right. '_Yes! It said fried chicken!'_ She looked excited first at Shizuru and then at the waiter. "I'll take the fried chicken!"

"What? Let me see that!" Shizuru grabbed the menu from Natsuki's hands and started reading it. Obviously Shizuru's action wasn't something the waiter had seen her doing before, because now he was looking at her stunned.

She read the words carefully. It said 'fried chicken'! '_Who put this thing in here?'_ Shizuru snapped the menu closed and looked at Natsuki defeated… All right, she could have the chicken. The only thing that relieved her was that food here was made with the best ingredients…

Noticing Shizuru's approval in her eyes, Natsuki grabbed the opportunity to ask for one more thing… "And mayonnaise!"

'_She's acting like a kid…'_ Shizuru decided that it wasn't proper to disagree with Natsuki about her feeding habits in front of the waiter, so she said nothing.

The waiter took the second menu and moved away of them, leaving behind him a delighted Natsuki and a disappointed Shizuru. Her plans of feeding healthy food to Natsuki had failed again…

Natsuki checked the room around her again. It was strange, but there was no empty table in the room when they got in, except the one that they were sitting now. Was it possible that Shizuru had made reservations? She didn't remember her calling anyone during all morning…

The restaurant's large window covered almost the whole wall and the movement out on the streets attracted her glance. She was looking through the glass, watching the people walking on the pavement, the cars running on the streets. She had been doing that for more than a minute, when a familiar figure showed up on the opposite pavement. Yes, there was no doubt about it, she couldn't have mistaken him. An anxious expression appeared on her face, as the man was now crossing the street and was approaching the entrance of the restaurant. She turned her head quickly to see if Shizuru had noticed him. Luckily, Shizuru was looking for something inside her purse and she had missed the whole scene.

Natsuki lowered her head and prayed silently that the man won't see them. She didn't want anyone else except Shizuru for her company and besides she didn't like him at all! Anyway, the place had no empty tables, so he would leave eventually… This thought brought her heart back to its place. There was no reason to worry!

She raised her head to see Shizuru looking past her, at something behind Natsuki. Her expression was unreadable as always. Did she notice him? Natsuki didn't dare to look behind her back, afraid that if she did something like that Shizuru would notice that something was wrong with her. The second passed and Natsuki stayed still, looking down…

And then she heard his voice. "Shizuru-san? Kuga-san? What a coincidence to find you here!"

Shizuru looked at the young man smiling. "Hello, Reito-san! How are you?"

Natsuki stared at him without responding to his greeting.

"I'm fine, thank you. I came to have lunch but all the tables are occupied so I am leaving. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You don't need to leave. You can sit here with us if you want." Shizuru proposed.

Natsuki didn't see that coming… Her jaw dropped watching Reito smiling back at Shizuru. "How kind of you, Shizuru-san! But I don't want to disturb you…"

"There will be no disturbance. Isn't that right Natsuki?"

Shizuru was speaking to her. "Yeah…" She cursed the moment she agreed to come here. Shizuru nodded to a waiter, who brought another chair for Reito and passed him a menu. Reito opened it and after a few seconds he told the waiter his order. Now they were sitting around the table looking at each other; Reito and Shizuru smiling and Natsuki frowning.

"I was looking for you yesterday at school, Shizuru-san." Reito spoke first, his hands playing with the large white napkin that was on the table in front of him.

"I hope it wasn't something important. I had a commitment and I was absent from school."

Natsuki remembered that the previous day she was looking for Shizuru too and after searching for her for about an hour, she decided to use her laptop without asking her. She was now curious what Shizuru was doing all this time she was away from school.

"No, nothing that required your immediate attention. I only wanted to tell you that the allowance that you asked from Kitsuragi-san was accepted. I thought you should know this, in case you want to inform the director."

"This is good news! I'm sure that Mashiro-sama will be delighted to hear them! Thank you Reito-san!"

Shizuru looked pleased. '_She is working hard for the school. She's a excellent president, if not the best that Fuuka Gakuen ever had.'_ It was Natsuki's first smile since Reito appeared. 

The topic of their conversation was changed by Reito, who looked around him and then spoke to Shizuru.

"This is an excellent restaurant. I'm sure that your father would be pleased, knowing that his business is going so well."

Natsuki was looking shocked at Reito, then at Shizuru, then back at Reito. Maybe she hadn't heard it right…

"Yes, he is an expert businessman. Everything he engages in ends up in a success."

Yes, she had heard right! '_Shizuru's family owns this place?'_

"Shizuru…"

Reito looked at Natsuki and seeing the girl surprised he explained. "This is one of the twelve restaurants that Shizuru-san's family owns. Didn't you know this?"

"No, I hadn't mentioned it before." Shizuru replied in Natsuki's place. She didn't intend to tell Natsuki about this. Her fingers were touching the chopsticks in front of her when she spoke. She waited for Natsuki's reaction with her glance fixed on the chopsticks. She felt awkward now that Natsuki knew about this.

It was like that every time Natsuki learned something new about her. Always this long pause and this impatient waiting… She didn't want Natsuki to think that they were different or that she was a spoiled rich kid. '_Damn you Reito! Did you have to say this now?'_ Natsuki's silence really frightened her… Was it like that every time she learned something about Natsuki? Did Natsuki feel the same way she was feeling now?

Natsuki was processing the new information inside her mind. '_Twelve?'_ Now Natsuki seemed even more shocked than before. '_How rich is Shizuru?'_

Suddenly everything came in place inside Natsuki's mind. The waiter that knew Shizuru's name, the table that seemed special and even if the whole place was crowded it remained empty…

"No, I didn't know that. This place is very nice! We should come here more often!" Natsuki would have said it even if the words 'fried chicken' weren't in the menu… She looked at Shizuru smiling.

Shizuru raised her head when she heard Natsuki speaking and met Natsuki's honest smile, which forced her lips form a similar one. They were looking silently at each other's eyes for a few seconds, smiling. Shizuru felt charmed by these emerald bright eyes. There were moments like that she felt that she could look inside them forever, searching for Natsuki's soul, Natsuki's secrets…

They had completely forgotten that there was a third person with them, who looked at the scene happening in front of him rather interested, especially in Shizuru's expression…

Natsuki's eyes caught a movement and her smile grew wider when she saw the waiter approaching carrying their food. He placed Shizuru's plate in front of her, then Reito's and finally Natsuki's.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Natsuki was holding her plate giving it back to the waiter. "I asked mayonnaise with my chicken and you bring me THIS!"

The waiter was frozen, looking at Natsuki terrified.  
"B-But, t-there is mayonnaise on the plate!"

Natsuki's face was red, ready to explode and Shizuru watched amused small beads of sweat appearing on the waiter's forehead.

"I want a lot of mayonnaise! NOW!"

The waiter teleported more than ran to the kitchen with Natsuki's plate, while everyone in the restaurant was looking their way, curious to know what all this fuss was about.

Natsuki sat back on her chair satisfied, when Shizuru's laughter reached her ears. She looked at her and then at Reito, who was hardly holding himself back from laughing out loud, obviously entertained by Natsuki's sudden outburst.

"Natsuki, you didn't have to be so harsh on the poor man! He almost fainted!" At this Shizuru laughed again and Reito didn't hold himself back this time.

Natsuki for once didn't seem to be bothered by Shizuru's teasing; her attention was concentrated on Reito. '_How dare he laugh at me like that? Does he think I'm a brat without manners?'_ She looked angrily at the man and before she said something to him she noticed the waiter coming. '_I'll show you now Reito!'_

The waiter placed the plate in front of Natsuki with trembling hands, this time the mayonnaise was covering the half plate! Natsuki put on her formal smile and talked to the waiter making her voice as gentle as possible.

"Thank you very much!"

The waiter blinked and looked at Natsuki with eyes wide open. Did he bring the plate to the wrong table? What happened to the wild beast that was sitting here? He looked more carefully at Natsuki. There was no doubt about it, she was the same girl! Did she have multiple personalities or something?

He was staring at Natsuki all this time, shocked until Natsuki lost her patience: "I SAID THANK YOU!" The waiter yelped in panic and sputtered out something like 'Forgive me' before disappearing in the kitchen. The beast had returned…

They started eating. Well, Shizuru and Reito did, because Natsuki was trying hard to cut a piece of her chicken without using her hands. She may have never eaten in a high class restaurant before, but she knew that her usual way of eating wasn't suitable for such a place.

While eating her first bite she looked at the man who was sitting beside her. Her eyes scanned him, writing down all the details about him. He always showed the image of a kind, gentle and clever man and this image had increased his popularity enough to compete with Shizuru. This was and the main reason that Reito was now vice president in Fuuka Gakuen. But instead of adoring him like all the other girls at school, Natsuki didn't like him at all. There was something about him that wasn't right but she couldn't define it yet. She glanced at him again, carefully trying not to get caught staring at him. He was handsome and he and Shizuru looked like a matched set! They had the same grace and aura of a noble person and they seemed to get along pretty well…

She looked at her friend, remembering what she had heard a couple of days ago back at school. She was in the school yard, resting her back against a tree when she noticed two girls walking past her. She recognized one of them as one of Shizuru's girls and it was certain that they hadn't seen her because they were speaking about Shizuru.

"… and today they were alone in the student council room for hours. They say that the are a couple!"

"Reito-sama and Shizuru-sama? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? They seem so well-suited to one another!"

Shizuru and Reito… The idea of them being together seemed ridiculous at that time, ridiculous and impossible. '_How dare they gossip Shizuru behind her back like that?'_ She was angry at them. It was so low of them spreading these kind of rumors around the school! But now seeing them together she felt what the girls had said back then… They were so alike! Maybe these girls were right! Moreover, Reito always looked at Natsuki in a very strange way, as if he knew something she didn't… '_God, I hate that man!'_

"Natsuki, aren't you hungry anymore?"

Natsuki barely touched her food, when the other two had almost finished eating. As an answer to Shizuru's question she took a large bite and gulped it within a second, trying to catch up with her companions.

Shizuru watched amused Natsuki eating like a wolf, large pieces of chicken disappearing inside her mouth and then she realized that Reito was looking her way. Her heart missed a beat when she understood what his look meant. '_He knows!'_ Her red eyes were looking at his calm ones terrified! Reito's smile confirmed her fears and she sent him a glance full of plead, begging him silently to say nothing. His smile remained there and he welcomed the glance, showing to Shizuru that her secret was safe. Her only option was to trust him and she returned him the smile.

Of course he knew what happened inside her heart. Shizuru was an open book to Reito. He had figured out that something was happening between the two girls from the first days that Natsuki started to visit the council room. They seemed to be pretty close and they stayed in there alone for some time, after everyone had gone. It didn't take long until he realized that Natsuki was clueless about what was happening in front of her eyes. '_Is this girl blind?'_ He often asked himself this question. Shizuru's whole existence shouted out her love for the other girl, her eyes were full of tenderness for Natsuki.

The motionless picture in front of her made Natsuki raise her head and at the sight of the two smiling at each other her eyebrows were knit in question. There was definitely something between these two… '_But why Shizuru hasn't mentioned anything?'_ She was disturbed that Shizuru could keep secret something like that from her. But on the other hand, nobody forced her to tell everything to Natsuki…

Everyone was startled at the sound of a cell phone ringing and Reito hurried to answer the call.

"Hello? … Yes. … Ok, I'll be there."

He hang up and looked at the two girls.

"I'm terribly sorry but something has occurred and I'll have to leave."

"Is anything wrong, Reito-san?"

"No, everything is fine. But you'll have to excuse me." And with these words he stood up. He nodded to the waiter to pay for his meal before he would leave, but Shizuru stopped him.

"Reito-san, please accept this meal as my treat."

"So kind of you! Then Shizuru-san, Kuga-san thank you for the meal and your company." He bowed and left the two girls alone.

Reito's departure was followed by a long silence between the two girls.

"So, this is your restaurant, heh?" Natsuki was checking the area around her. "Why didn't you tell me before? If I were you I'd brag about it all the time!"

Shizuru was happy that Natsuki had positively accepted the news and replied with a tease.

"You know I decided to have fried chicken removed from the menu. And no more mayonnaise will be served here. I guess Misuki-san can only agree with me." said Shizuru referring to the previous incident between Natsuki and the waiter.

"What? You can't do that!"

"Well, it's my restaurant…"

"If you dare do something like that, I promise I'll never step a foot in here again!"

Shizuru's soft laugh showed her that she was just kidding, so she smiled too. Her smirk disappeared when her previous thoughts returned in her mind. She had to know… so she gave it a try.

"Eh … Shizuru, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything Natsuki."

"Do you … eh… do you and him … I mean Reito…"

Natsuki didn't look at Shizuru's face. She was embarrassed. She had no right to ask Shizuru something about that, but it was too late now…

Shizuru watched Natsuki trying to say something and then she heard Reito's name. '_Why is Natsuki asking me something like this? Could it be…?'_ She didn't even dare to think something like this, but Natsuki's blush and the mention of Reito's name lead to only one conclusion. '_Is Natsuki jealous? Of me? Or is it Reito?'_ No, Reito wasn't Natsuki's type. Shizuru often had the feeling that Natsuki didn't like the man and her angry look when he approached their table confirmed it. '_It's me then?'_ Hope blossomed in her heart, hope that maybe someday this girl might give her what she needed… Life was so beautiful after all!

"Is it possible that Natsuki is jealous? I didn't know you liked Reito!"

A sudden panic, embarrassment, anger and dark red blush was all at once in Natsuki's expression.

"No! I'm not jealous of him!"

"Of me then?" Not only Shizuru's lips, her whole face was now smiling…

"NO!" Natsuki was screaming at Shizuru. "I just don't like him and I thought…"

"Natsuki, you don't need to worry. There's nothing between us, so you don't have to be jealous."

"I told you I'm not…"

"Na-tsu-ki."

Natsuki always liked when Shizuru called her name, emphasizing one by one the syllables. She had heard many people speak her name, but it was never like Shizuru saying it. Her voice was so soft and melodic that penetrated her defenses, reaching right into her heart.

"You know everyone at school thinks you are a couple. They are always talking about you behind your back." Her tone was soft, nothing like her previous shouts.

Shizuru knew about the rumor that was spreading in the school. '_I don't care about what they think, as long as you know the truth… How can I care about anyone else except you Natsuki?'_  
"Well, I assure you; they are wrong."

Shizuru checked the clock on the wall and continued. "If you've finished eating, we should get going. We will be late. There is something I want to show you."

The blue-haired girl wondered what her friend had in mind. "Ok, we can go."

They stood up simultaneously and the waiter walked them to the exit, still trembling at Natsuki's sight.

"Goodbye Misuki-san."

"Goodbye Fujino-sama, miss…" He bowed politely. "Please come again soon."

"We will. Take care."

The next moment they were standing in front of Natsuki's motorbike.

"We should hurry. We wouldn't want to be late, right?" With these words Shizuru started walking on the pavement, leaving behind her Natsuki baffled.

'_What is she doing?'_ Natsuki threw a quick look on her bike to make sure that it was safe and followed Shizuru. "Where are you going? Aren't we taking the bike?"

"There's no need for that! It's not far anyway."

They walked among the people, Shizuru in the front moving in a quick but steady pace and Natsuki behind her, trying to catch up.

The road led to a line of stores that were selling clothes. Shizuru passed the two first and stopped in front of the entrance of a lingerie shop.

"Here we are!" Her face was red and covered in sweat, but her expression showed excitement. Her breath was coming out hard while she was expecting Natsuki's reaction.

Natsuki seemed interested at the window of the shop. Behind the glass the dummies were dressed in high quality expensive underwear. She turned her head to see Shizuru opening the door and holding it open for Natsuki.

Unwillingly the younger girl entered the store. Her secret was revealed and sadly there was nothing she could do about it. The only option was to be patient.

Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted when she took the first step inside the shop. '_I'm in heaven!'_ Lingerie were one of her weaknesses and her desire was to buy as many as possible. She now had quite a few but they were nothing comparing to these in front of her. This place had all kinds and colors of underwear that she could ever imagine! She stretched out her arm to touch a set of bra and panties on a hook. The fabric was so soft!

Shizuru was observing silently Natsuki checking the underwear around her, touching them. Se seemed lost in a dreamy world and her behavior reminded her of a little kid entering a room full of toys.

"Good evening! Do you want to help you with something?"

"Good evening! We would like to see some underwear for my friend here." Shizuru pointed at Natsuki.

The salesman stared at his customers in great interest. The young girl beside him was pretty and gentle and had finesse that was uncommon for young girls of her age. The girl that was checking the lingerie had a perfect body and devilish beauty that was set off by long blue hair. It wasn't difficult for the man to figure the last girl's body. He was a salesman for many years in this shop. Besides the tight fitting pants and blouse emphasized the girl's body. Even though it wasn't fully formed yet, it promised to be breathtaking in a couple of years.

Natsuki heard Shizuru speak behind her back and she thought that she was talking to her. She turned around to ask Shizuru what she wanted and she found two persons looking at her. What disturbed her the most was the man's glance, who stripped her with his eyes. She shot him an angry glare and then she looked at Shizuru.

"I think number 2 will be ok for your friend." The man was talking to Shizuru but his look was fixed on Natsuki.

Shizuru noticed the awkwardness in Natsuki's position and removed her gaze from her friend's body to place it on the man. Her eyes could even scare away a wild lion as they ware warning him not to enter her territory. With a deep voice she spoke slowly and steadily:  
"Thank you. We will look around and if we need you we'll call for you."

The salesman felt the hostility in Shizuru's voice and responded something like 'All right'. He went behind the counter and sat on the chair leaving the girls alone.

"Natsuki it's time to find you underwear!" Shizuru's smile showed to Natsuki that she was having as much fun as she did.

"They are so many! I don't know what to choose!"

They started walking down the shop's aisles, checking the underwear hanging on the hooks on their left and right.

Natsuki often stopped to look at decent and pale colored underwear, instead of Shizuru who was interested in the sexiest ones and their colors were rarely something other than black or red…

"I found it!" Natsuki exclaimed in delight carrying a beige sports bra, probable the simplest and modest of all the lingerie in the store.

"Natsuki, only my grandmother wears these kinds of underwear! Besides, you have already too many just like this. You should buy something different and more feminine. It's a pity to waste your marvelous body on something like that! I suggest you buy this."

"I'm not wearing that!" Natsuki was looking at Shizuru and at the underwear in her friend's hands, feeling her cheeks flaring. Shizuru was carrying a sexy black lace bra that Natsuki was sure that it was transparent.

"Consider it a present from me. You can't say no to a present can you?"

'_Yesterday the dress, now the bra.'_ Shizuru had a perfect way of setting traps all around Natsuki and the only thing that she ever did was stepping stupidly into them.

"Please?" The plea in Shizuru's voice made her give way.

"Only under one condition: I'll try it on and if I don't like it I won't take it. Deal?" Deep down Natsuki wanted to wear it. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it was a very nice bra.

"What are you waiting for then? Go!"

Listening at her friend's words, she took the brand entered the changing room. She drew the curtain behind her and when she had made sure that no one was watching her she started undressing in front of the mirror. She caught the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head. She unhooked her bra and took it off before picking up the new one.

"Let's see."

She passed her arms though the bra, brought her hands behind her back to hook it and looked at herself in the mirror. The bra was awesome, but it had two disadvantages: it was completely transparent and a little small… Half of her breasts were uncovered and the parts that were covered were clearly visible though the thin lace. But Natsuki had made up her mind. It may be something that she would never wear but it had to join her collection anyway. She would tell Shizuru that she didn't like it and she'd come alone later to buy it. '_Nice plan!_' She looked satisfied at herself through the mirror. '_Clever plan!'_

"Natsuki did you put it on?" Shizuru's voice was coming from outside the changing room.

"Yes."

"How is it then? Do you need a smaller size?" Shizuru's teasing wasn't wasted.

"No! Well, maybe it's a little small… I don't know!"

Shizuru was on pins and needles all this time. Now it was her chance! Her eyes searched for the salesman and found him occupied with a customer that had come after the two girls. No one would notice… With a swift move she pulled aside the curtain and placed herself behind Natsuki. Natsuki who was looking in the mirror and the upper half of her body was covered only by this tiny black bra…

"Shizuru what are you doing here! Get out!"

"Natsuki you don't need to be embarrassed! We are both girls! You said you weren't sure and I came to help you decide."

"I don't need your help!"

"Besides" Shizuru continued without caring about Natsuki's objections "it would be a pity to buy you a present and never have the chance to see you wearing it."

"WHAT!"

"So stand straight in front of the mirror and let me see if it suits you." Shizuru touched Natsuki's back to make her face the mirror and Natsuki's skin shivered under the other girl's fingers.

"Please?"

Natsuki had to give up no matter how embarrassed she felt and removed her hands from her breasts. She could still feel Shizuru's hands on her back. She realized that Shizuru was determined to see her, so the sooner they got over with it the better.

"AAAH!" Suddenly Shizuru's arms were right under her armpits and her hands were touching the sides of her breasts, maybe squeezing them a little…

"Ara, ara! What would the salesman think if he realizes we are together in the changing room and hears you making these noises?"

It took two seconds for Natsuki to understand what Shizuru meant. She looked at the other girl's reflection in terror and embarrassment. And she tried to keep it quiet. After all Shizuru only wanted to check if the bra was the right size…

Shizuru looked back at her friend through the mirror. First the blush so cute! and then the bra, but her eyes didn't stop there. She stared right through it at something dark behind the material. Natsuki's nipples… She felt under the tips of her fingers the fabric of the underwear and under that the soft skin.

Natsuki's heart was beating like mad and the heartbeats reached Shizuru's hands like waves of electricity. Her hands were so close to these nipples! At this thought she made a slight movement…

At this a strange sound came out of Natsuki's mouth, something like a sigh mixed with a deep breath. Maybe Shizuru was touching her to check the bra but she felt a lot more than that! Her knees were getting weaker, her legs unable to hold her. Without realizing it she closed her eyes, feeling Shizuru's hands touching her. '_So, that's what you feel when someone touches you there.'_ The experience was something incredibly pleasant and addictive. She could stay there forever having Shizuru behind her touching her like that. She snapped out of it the same exact time the thought passed through her mind. '_WHAT AM I DOING!'_

"Natsuki…" Shizuru's voice sounded as she had ran a whole mile. She had right there what she wanted, what she dreamed. She was touching her and Natsuki had closed her eyes for half a minute now. Was it possible that Natsuki was feeling a little bit of her desire? She could so easily rip off the underwear and take what she wanted.

Natsuki's eyes opened. There was something besides shyness inside that glance that Shizuru couldn't recognize. She decided to talk to find out what it was.

"Natsuki I don't think it's small for you. It's just perfect!"

"Do you think so?" Natsuki spoke without looking at Shizuru anymore and she had the feeling that all her blood was gathered in her head!

Shizuru pulled back her hands and took a step backwards to look at Natsuki. Her intention was to take a better look at the girl, even if it was Natsuki's back she was staring. Anyway, there was no part of her body that Shizuru didn't find perfect.

And then she noticed it. It was there on the lower left part of Natsuki's back, near her waist. She stopped breathing, just looking at this small red mark, shaped as if it was a circle with a tail. There was no doubt anymore. Natsuki was a HiME and this small birthmark was the proof.

The truth was that Shizuru suspected something like that, although Natsuki made her best to hide it. Now every piece of the puzzle had come into place. There were signs everywhere. At first it was Natsuki researching for something using her laptop. She was searching the web for hours and almost every day. She used the excuse that she was gathering information for a school project, but Shizuru knew Natsuki very well. She hated studying more than lack of mayonnaise and there was no way that she could study so passionately.

Moreover it was Natsuki coming back with bruises and cuts that Shizuru treated. This started only a while ago, but it had worried her very much. Her first thought was that Natsuki had gotten into trouble or that she was in a gang, but then she noticed the first Orphan near the school garden. Was it possible that Natsuki was fighting those monsters? The girl always refused to visit the infirmary, although Shizuru kept telling her how good and capable doctor Youko-sensei was. And she never explained to Shizuru how she got herself beaten. Shizuru simple stopped asking anymore after the second time her friend came back bruised.

And now she was standing there and all her suspicions, her concerns were confirmed. Natsuki was a HiME. The mark on her back couldn't lie and Shizuru couldn't have mistaken it. Besides she was looking at it everyday in the mirror, a small red mark on her chest, showing that she was a HiME too.

'_Natsuki and I are both HiMEs, bound by the same destiny…'_

She was not alone. It was the first time that she got the proof that more HiMEs existed and she was glad. The fact that Natsuki was that HiME gave her courage and determination to go on.

Before Natsuki understood where she was looking, she drew her eyes into Natsuki's bright emerald orbs in the mirror.

"It's a pity. You should wear these kinds of underwear more often! They make you look more … feminine."

"What are you saying! You mean I'm not feminine enough?" But Natsuki's irritated tone had no effect on Shizuru.

"Ara, ara! Natsuki worries about her femininity? Don't worry Natsuki, even if you were wearing rags you'd still be the sexiest girl in all Fuuka Gakuen!"

And with this remark she exited the changing room leaving behind a Natsuki frozen with her mouth open and eyes full of surprise.

When Natsuki pulled the curtain open she was fully dressed and was carrying the black bra in her hand. Shizuru was standing about a meter away from the counter and waited for her to get out.

"We'll take it!" She said to Natsuki.

"But…"

Shizuru spoke while approaching the counter. "Natsuki it really suits you. When I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off of you! You must buy it and there is no way I'm wrong about it. You couldn't find a better judge you know…"

The man beside Shizuru was quick enough to get the hint behind Shizuru's word. '_They were together in the changing room!_' A wide smile spread on his face. '_Things are getting interesting!'_

'_WHAT!'_ Natsuki looked in panic at the salesman and saw his smile. He'd heard Shizuru and only god knows what he was thinking now… She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. She was used to Shizuru's teasing and her words that always had a hidden meaning but Shizuru teasing her like that in front of a stranger… '_That's it! This time she's gone too far!'_ She gave the bra to the man and walked quickly to the door and out of the shop. '_Why did I agree to this in the first place?'_

Shizuru paid the man and took the package with her. She passed the door to find a furious Natsuki waiting for her.

"SHI-ZU-RU!" Natsuki didn't give a damn about what people thought hearing her screaming like that.

"Yes?" Shizuru's voice was calm, as if nothing happened.

"What was that for? Saying these things in front of that jerk! Did you see his face? He understood that you were with me in the changing room and he must have thought that…" A long pause and Natsuki looking at the floor.

"What would he think Natsuki?"

'_Why doesn't this woman understand?_' "He must have thought that we were … together." The last word was a whisper that Shizuru hardly heard.

"But we **were** shopping together. Wasn't that obvious?"

"I didn't mean this 'together'! I mean together as … eh … together as a … couple."

"Oh! I see… But since when do you care about what people believe?"

"I **don't** care about what people believe! I don't give a damn!"

"Then you don't mind that he thought we were a couple, are you?"

"Ehhh!" 

Natsuki was started hearing Shizuru's loud laugh.

'_That woman!'_  
"Arrrgh! STOP IT!"

Natsuki waited for Shizuru to stop laughing looking away from her, murmuring curses through her teeth. Finally Shizuru's giggle stopped and she turned to look at her with a frown that made Shizuru want to laugh again, but she held herself back just in time.

"Natsuki I don't want to go home yet. Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Where?"

"You decide. I'm all yours. Take me wherever you like!"

"Ok, then."

They returned to the restaurant. Natsuki had left her bike by its entrance on the pavement and it was exactly where they found it now.

"Get on."

Natsuki offered her helmet to Shizuru again but the other girl refused as usual. Shizuru enjoyed placing her head on Natsuki's back when they were on the motorbike. She was taller than Natsuki but the bike was one of these street bikes that the rider was forced to lean forward in order to ride it. Shizuru was practically lying her body on Natsuki's, holding her tight and resting the side of her head on the other girl's back, listening to her heartbeat getting faster and faster as she increased their speed.

The temperature had fallen enough to make Shizuru feel cold as they were traveling. It was a funny sight watching Shizuru in her kimono riding a bike. Shizuru smiled to herself wondering what her parents would say if they were able to see her now. Their perfect child, always well-mannered and decent riding on the bike of her rebel friend, who never cared about people's opinion and never hesitated to get involved in quarrels and a lot of beating… And now one more information was added: she was a HiME. A HiME that Shizuru would always love no matter what and had promised to protect…

The sound of the motorbike stopped and she opened her eyes to find out that they were on a street, a turn to be precise. One side of the road led to a steep cliff that ended right into the sea. A metal bar was placed along this side of the turn, obviously for people's protection.

Natsuki walked to the bar and stopped behind it. Shizuru came closer to the girl and stood beside her placing her hands on the bar.

She looked at the sight in front of her. The scene was breathtaking. Beneath them there was only dark blue sea that continued as far as her eyes could see. The scent of the ocean reached her nostrils and she closed her eyes to listen to the lapping of the waves that crushed on the rock of the cliff.

"This is where I come when I want to be alone."

Shizuru opened slowly her eyes but she didn't look at Natsuki. A long silence followed. They were both facing the infinite sea standing side by side. The wind was blowing on their faces, making their hair flowing, but neither the dark that was coming nor the chilly air seemed to bother them.

Every time Natsuki came here, she re-lived the tragic incident that lead to her mother's death. Sorrow brought tears to her eyes. No, she couldn't cry now. Shizuru was standing next to her and she knew that she had to tell her eventually. Tell her about the reason that she had brought her here and what this place meant for her.

She looked at the sky. Dark clouds were covering a large part of it. The clouds were moving slowly sometimes covering the setting sun and sometimes letting the sunrays reach the sea and the girls above it. The surface of the sea was so calm that if she couldn't hear the sound of the waves she would think that the water was completely still… The places on the sea's surface where the sunrays fell had the orange color of the sun, like fire on the water. 

The sun was setting slowly in front of them, little by little disappearing as if it was sinking into the sea. The largest part of the sun wasn't visible anymore when Natsuki spoke.

"This is the place that my mother died."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Natsuki was glad that Shizuru didn't look at her all this time. The words came out easier like this, as if she was talking to herself. No one forced her to speak to the other girl but she had the feeling that she ought to do it. It was a way of thanking her for caring, for being her friend. The sun had set completely now. The night had come but no stars were visible, hidden behind the thick clouds.

"This sea that calms me, that takes away my problems just by standing here watching it, hearing it is the same sea that took away my mother and made my life after that a complete mess. But I can't hate it. I always find myself here looking for comfort and relief. Isn't that ironic?"

She let out a bitter laugh that broke Shizuru's heart into a thousand pieces. Natsuki's voice had a tremble that gave Shizuru the impression that she was ready to cry. So much pain in Natsuki's life and she was clueless all this time. It was only last night that she had learned about the girl's mother.

She moved her hand to place it on Natsuki's and Natsuki caught Shizuru's in her palm. They entangled their fingers and they stayed still with their hands joined but not looking at each other.

Another tear ran down Natsuki's cheek a tear of happiness this time, but it was visible for only a second because now raindrops were falling on Natsuki's face. Even if the spatters of the rain started wetting them they stayed there, watching the surface of the sea being slightly disturbed by the raindrops.

When the rain started falling harder, Shizuru spoke and it was the first time that she said something since they came to this place.

"Maybe we should get back. It's raining and we'll get cold."

She turned to look at Natsuki. There were people that looked beautiful in the rain and people that didn't. Natsuki belonged to the first category. The rain instead of distorting her characteristics, made her look even more beautiful than before. Her wet face was shining under the street lights, just like her eyes that were wet from the tears.

Natsuki nodded in agreement to Shizuru and they finally let each other's hand and walked to the bike.

Everything seemed so peaceful. The street was empty and the only thing that they could hear was the sound of the rain hitting the cold ground. They were riding on the bike, returning to their home, both calm and satisfied.

Suddenly a loud growl reached their ears and in an instance a huge monster was blocking their way. An Orphan. Natsuki was forced to immediately stop the bike and the wet road made the motorcycle spin twice before stopping. Another growl and the monster was throwing a punch at the bike, tossing it aside. Fortunately, Shizuru and Natsuki had gotten off it just in time.

Natsuki's reflexes were once more alert. She gave a terrified look at Shizuru who was staring at the Orphan in front of her with a dead serious expression. If she was alone she could call her Duran and easily kill the monster, but now… Her eyes traveled from Shizuru to the monster that was coming awfully close and back to Shizuru.

'_SHIT!'_

-------------------------------

HEHEHE! That was chapter 7 for you guys!

Take care!

KISSES  
Irina67


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all of you!

First of all I'd like to apologise for the delay. I know people are waiting for this chapter for a long time. Please forgive me for making you wait!

Second I want to ask you to overlook my mistakes in this chapter. Something occurred to my beta and he wasn't able to correct them. So all mistakes in this chapter are mine.

Enough with the talking!

And now ladies and gentlemen,

I proudly present :

**How it all began – Chapter 8**  
**-------------------------------------------**

_'SHIT!'_

Natsuki's shocked eyes were traveling from the Orphan to Shizuru and back. Shizuru's expression was serious and her gaze was fixed at the monster that was moving dangerously closer to Natsuki.

The rain was falling heavier than before and the girls' hair and clothes were dripping on the wet ground. The sky was completely dark; the only source of light was the lamps standing on both sides of the street.

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then again at the large Orphan that was growling and drawing its heavy legs on the road.

They both knew very well what would happen in case they were alone with the monster. It seemed weak enough for a HiME to beat it by herself. Besides a HiME was never alone. She could summon her Child every time the situation became difficult and additional help was required.

However things were different now. Natsuki didn't want to reveal her secret to Shizuru. It was dangerous for someone except HiMEs to be aware of anything considering them and Shizuru wasn't one of them. At least Natsuki believed so…

On the other hand, Shizuru had already made her mind. This was an unfortunate incident, because she would like to keep her identity as a HiME secret from Natsuki for a little longer. However she wanted more than anything to protect her and if something happened to the girl she would never forgive herself. She didn't know exactly how strong Natsuki was and it wasn't the time to risk letting her get hurt. She was willing to do anything in order to keep her friend unharmed.

The Orphan was moving at a high speed despite its size and Shizuru realized that if something had to be done then it should be done quickly. Her long-time experience in fighting had made her movements extremely quick and her reflexes were always alert.

Natsuki saw the scene taking place in front of her within seconds, leaving her no time to react or process what exactly she was watching. The Orphan was standing in about one meter's distance from her. Her mind was occupied, thinking about what she should do next having Shizuru present and she was caught off guard.

Since that moment everything seemed to happen simultaneously. The arm of the Orphan was raised over its head, obviously aiming at Natsuki. Within the time needed for the monster to do this, Shizuru had time to put herself between these two.

"Kiyo-!"

Natsuki heard Shizuru trying to shout something but the girl didn't finish what she was saying. She watched in horror the Orphan's strong arm striking with force Shizuru's body, tossing her to the other side of the street. This strong pang in Natsuki's chest made her vision blur. _'No!'_

"SHIZURU!"

Natsuki in an instance was over her friend's body and caressed her face. This face showed pain. Natsuki's head leaned over Shizuru's to make sure that her friend was breathing. _'Damn it Shizuru, why did you have to do something like this?'_

Hopefully, the lying girl, although unconscious, didn't show any signs of serious injuring. The Orphan screamed again and started moving towards their direction. Natsuki stood up, leaving Shizuru on the ground, and stared at the monster. She could feel her blood boiling in her veins, hate filling her quickly. Her death glare this time wasn't pretended, her gaze was full of knifes thrown at the monster.

"BASTARD!"

She checked again Shizuru's form to make sure that she was alright and brought her hands on both sides of her hips. Her whole attention was concentrated on the monster and she didn't notice that Shizuru moaned and opened her eyes just a narrow slit. Maybe the cold heavy rain striking her face combined with the fact that she had received injuries like that before helped her recover.

Shizuru was feeling pain but she tried to remain awake. She made an attempt to move but she was too tired. And then she saw it. Natsuki wore the most hostile expression she had ever seen on that face and was standing with her feet steadily stepping on the ground and her palms open.

A strong light appeared under these palms and a pair of the cutest little guns was materialized. Her hands closed on the small guns and Natsuki started firing at the Orphan. After the first shots, she made a jump and avoided the Orphan's attack. The icy bullets hit the monster's hard body but they didn't harm it.

Natsuki had shot unsuccessfully again, so she decided that it was time to summon her Child. Shizuru was watching silently all this time. She was afraid that Natsuki would be distracted if she knew that she wasn't unconscious. Besides she didn't know for how long she could keep her eyes open. She hardly kept herself awake.

"Duran!"

Suddenly the floor under Natsuki's feet was lightened and Natsuki rotated her guns inside her palms while spinning around herself at the same time. Large ice crystals rose from the ground that broke into small pieces and Duran appeared under the fragments.

A howl of a wolf was heard and Duran's loud voice covered the sounds coming out of the Orphan.

"Go!"

Natsuki looked at her Child. The strangest thing happened each time she summoned her Duran. When she was calling his name she felt her soul flowing out of her body, a part of her existence transforming into this large wolf. The worst part was that there was this disturbing feeling every time she was with him. She couldn't explain why she felt affection for a mechanical Child and guilt for making him fight, making him protect her. She felt weak…

She smiled at the sight of Duran trying to bite the Orphan's arm. This Duran reminded her of the other Duran. That dog that she loved so much! The dog that saved her that day… Her smile lasted for only two seconds before resuming her angry expression when she moved her eyes again on the monster. Only two seconds, but it was more than enough for Shizuru to notice… 

This smile was capable of sending away all the pain of her body. This was the Natsuki that was hiding all this time. More than a cute girl, more than adorable. Shizuru wished for a day to come that she would be the receiver of such a smile, of so much love from Natsuki. The fight taking place a few meters away couldn't draw her gaze anymore. She looked hypnotized at her, waiting for the mask to crack again and the loving girl to be visible through the opening once more. 

The large mecha wolf loaded its guns and started shooting. The shots were avoided one after another and Natsuki decided to take more drastic meters. She called Duran and he came by her side. Natsuki gave her order.

"Load silver cartridge! … Fire!"

Duran loaded the cartridge and fired it at the Orphan. Two bullets left the Child and as they were traveling through the air they transformed into ice spikes that penetrated the monster's body. It started disappearing inside a green cloud until it was no longer visible.

This was the last thing Shizuru saw before falling unconscious. Her eyes closed and everything went dark again.

Natsuki ran to her as soon as the fight was over. She kneeled on the ground and took Shizuru's head on her lap.

"Shizuru… Shizuru wake up!"

Her fingers slid on the wet cheek. Shizuru would get ill if she continued lying on the street like this. She had to take her home. But how? Relieved she heard Shizuru calling her name.

"Shizuru are you ok?"

"Natsuki…"

"Hold on! I'll take you home!"

"I am all right."

"Yeah, I can see that!"

Natsuki's sarcastic tone brought a smirk on Shizuru's face. Her eyes remained closed.

Natsuki looked around her and saw her bike a few meters away. She left Shizuru and walked there. She picked up the motorbike and examined it closely. It seemed to be ok, except the small pool of motor oil that was on the ground. She pushed the bike towards Shizuru and stopped in front of her. Then she bended and lifted Shizuru's body from the ground. Strangely, although she was taller than her, she was so light! This would be easier than she thought…

Natsuki helped Shizuru sit on the bike and she sat right in front of her. She made Shizuru wrap her arms around her own body and with her one hand she grabbed these arms, ensuring that Shizuru was holding her tight enough, while starting the engine with the other. She could understand that carrying a wounded person on a bike wasn't the right way, but no car was visible and waiting for help could take too long. 

"Shizuru I think we should go to a hospital-"

"No!" Shizuru's voice was harsh, cutting Natsuki's words. She regretted speaking like that so when she spoke again her voice had her usual melodic tone. "I don't think it's something serious. I already feel a lot better. Can't we just go home?"

"But you might have internal bleeding or something!"

"Please? Let's go home."

Natsuki looked at her friend. Maybe it wasn't so serious after all… Shizuru's house wasn't too far away. She should be careful of the slippery road, that's all.

"Ok, let's go."

The air made them cold. The rain had stopped but their clothes were still wet from all this water. Natsuki was definitely in better condition than Shizuru, who lying all this time on the wet road would catch a cold for sure. Not to mention the hit form the Orphan…

Natsuki increased their speed just a little and finally they reached Shizuru's house.

During all the way Shizuru was opening her eyes to close them right after. She was feeling dizzy and the bike made it even worse. She could tell that their speed wasn't their usual one but even so they seemed to move so fast!  
Time never passed so quickly before. 

She could sense Natsuki's strong arm holding her. All this wasn't something she expected to happen. She had made the girl worry and that wasn't all. She had failed to protect her. Natsuki was strong enough to protect herself, this was pretty obvious now, but what if she wasn't? What could happen then? She shouldn't let something like that happen again. How could she keep Natsuki safe if she couldn't defeat an Orphan like that?

Shizuru rested her head on the girl's back. Natsuki was too precious for her. She should try harder, practice more. This was the only way to achieve her purpose. This was the only way to be a better HiME, for Natsuki's sake.

Natsuki got off first and helped Shizuru walk to the door. They got inside the house and they didn't stop walking until they found Shizuru's bed. Natsuki helped the girl lay down and stood beside the bed looking at her. She was pale and she had heard her sneeze on their way back home. She left her for a moment to close the main door of the house.

"Atsu!"

There it is again! A grin was her reaction to it. Shizuru had this elegant way to do everything and sneezing wasn't an exception. She turned amused to take a look of Shizuru and the smile froze on her face. Shizuru had such an expression of pain! Sneezing while being hit wasn't a good combination after all…

"Shizuru you'll have to change into something dry."

The lying girl smiled and spoke in a low voice. "You should change your clothes, too. Wait. I'll give you your pyjamas."

She tried to get up and her fine characteristics were distorted by the pain of her ribs.

"What are you doing there? Stay in bed! I know where they are!"

Natsuki ran to her and made her lie down again. She opened the drawer and took out Shizuru's nightgown. Her pyjamas were exactly where she had left them; on her bed. She returned to Shizuru, whose eyes were almost closed. She'd better hurry, so that the girl would have a descent sleep as soon as possible.

Natsuki bended over her friend talking in a low voice, trying not to startle her.

"Shizuru you'll have to sit for a while. I'll help you undress."

Shizuru's eyes opened wide in an instance! She fixed her gaze on Natsuki's innocent face. It seemed that she hadn't fully understood what this meant.

She was right. Natsuki hadn't really thought what exactly she was doing until she made the first move and opened Shizuru's kimono. At the sight of the bare skin under the cloth she froze instantly.

That's when she realized what she was doing. Her eyes were stuck on the pink flesh and a thought crossed her mind. Shizuru had seen Natsuki naked before so many times but it was the first time that Natsuki saw her naked. Or half naked, since she was still wearing her underwear.

_'Oh my god! I have to help her change her underwear too!'_

The blush that had already appeared on her face seemed to spread all over her entire skin now! She was quite sure that in any moment all the water on her hair and her clothes would start to evaporate from the heat of her body! In a sudden movement of panic she raised her head and met the crimson eyes. She wondered how it was possible every time this look to give her the impression that Shizuru could read her mind. She felt even more embarrassed than before, due to her previous thoughts…

Natsuki tried to speak, to say at least Shizuru's name but only a harsh sound was the outcome, nothing close to any word. Her throat was so dry that all he seas of the world weren't enough to wet it.

_'Get a grip Natsuki! DAMN IT!'_

She had to do something! They couldn't just sit on the bed like that! The skin below her was drawing her look like a magnet! With the corners of the eyes she could see Shizuru's heavy breath making her chest moving up and down.

Shizuru could swear that her heart had stopped all this time. Her first thought was that having Natsuki helping her change clothes would be something funny, but instead it turned out to be very serious. Sitting opposite of Natsuki with her body exposed like that, made her more excited than ever and she could feel something more… Natsuki's body was emitting a strange heat… The girl's eyes were burning her skin. Couldn't Natsuki see the obvious? Couldn't she understand the effect she had on her?

Their gazes met and Shizuru saw her own reflection on the emerald eyes. She recognized her own look of lust in this picture. Natsuki stared again at her body and this time Shizuru found it even harder to breathe. The pain wasn't the only reason for this… Suddenly Natsuki showed surprise and terror.

In a weak moment Natsuki had let her eyes look again at the naked body. This time she saw something that she hadn't noticed before. Under Shizuru's breast was a large dark bruise. Natsuki's arm moved and her fingers touched the dark place.

Shizuru's eyes followed the movement and she finally saw the source of all this pain. Natsuki's tone was full of concern when she spoke.

"You're bruised! Let me see that!"

She lowered her head to take a better look and Shizuru tried not to move. She even stopped breathing! Natsuki was so close! She felt the desire to take the girl's head and press it on her body, make Natsuki's lips touch her. This desire made her ache. The heart was pounding inside her chest. She closed her eyes and the only place of her body functioning was this place near Natsuki's face, feeling the girl's breath. When the slim fingers touched her again a low moan escaped her lips and luckily it sounded like she was in pain.

Or at least that's what Natsuki thought and she removed quickly her hand. She looked puzzled at her fingers. She could still feel the smooth skin under her fingertips. Shizuru's body was so soft and warm… She quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and she tried to concentrate on the bruise.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. This looks bad. Shouldn't we do something about it?"

"No it's no big deal. It doesn't hurt so much. Really."

Natsuki gave Shizuru a doubtful look. She had fought before and got hit several times. Experience had taught her that when a hit made the skin so purple then there was a lot of pain. She knew Shizuru though and there was no meaning in disagreeing with her. She decided not to speak about it for the time being. Moreover there was something more that had to be done now; changing Shizuru's clothes.

She straightened her back and with soft moves she helped Shizuru take off the kimono. She glimpsed at the girls bra before gathering all her courage to ask.

"Do you want … to change your … eh … underwear?"

The low whisper had reached Shizuru's ears and she understood clearly what Natsuki was saying. So this was the source of all this embarrassment! It was teasing time…

"Could Natsuki repeat what she said? I didn't hear it."

Natsuki's surprised expression made her want to laugh out loud despite of the pain something like that could bring. She admired her own self-control for one more time. Natsuki was suddenly very interested in the bed's cover because she was looking at it as if it was the only thing in the whole world.

"Do you want to change-"

"I don't hear you Natsuki. Speak louder." Shizuru cut the girl who kept staring down and hadn't raised the volume of her voice not even a little.

Natsuki jerked her head up and looked angry at Shizuru. _'Is she deaf or something?'_

"I SAID, DO YOU WANT TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR! DID YOU HEAR IT NOW!"

Natsuki's barking was so loud that it echoed in the whole house. _'So cute!'_ Shizuru felt her heart melting at this vision. Natsuki was so angry and her face so red that she thought that the girl would have a heart attack! Times like this she wanted to grab the girl and smother her with kisses!

"Ara, ara! Natsuki you don't need to be so loud! My hearing is perfectly fine you know…"

Natsuki goggled at her in surprise. Before she had the time to say anything Shizuru spoke again.

"Well the truth is that if they are wet I'd have to change them." And she started touching the cloth of her bra. The scared expression on the girl's face was something she expected to see. Staying serious was far more difficult than before.

Natsuki didn't know what to think or what to do. Shizuru's hands were pressing her breasts in front of her to see if the underwear was wet and she couldn't remove her gaze from these hands. She waited impatiently for Shizuru to say that it was ok, but the answer wasn't coming! The seconds seemed more than ages and she was sure she had grown a year older when she heard Shizuru speak again.

"I think they are not wet."

Natsuki breathed out the air that she subconsciously was holding inside her all this time. She was saved from so much embarrassment that could easily stop her heart! With a quick move she picked up Shizuru's nightgown and she helped her put it on.

Shizuru would never agree in getting completely naked in front of Natsuki. She had a very serious reason about that. The moment that she would take off her bra, Natsuki would see the birthmark of the HiMEs on her breast and the girl would understand what she was hiding all this time. As long as she didn't expose herself during that fight, there was no reason to do it now. She wouldn't admit either that she saw her summoning her Child, or materializing her elements. This was the best way for both of them.

She lied down again, with a wide smile decorating her beautiful face. Natsuki seeing her like that, guessed that she was feeling better and she was glad. She walked to her own bed and picked up her pyjamas. She needed to change into something dry, too. The moisture of her clothes reached her bones and although the room was warm she was feeling a little cold.

Natsuki gave a last glance to Shizuru before heading to the door. The time that the girl's hand touched the door knob she heard her companion speaking.

"Where are you going?"

"Heh? I'm going to change my clothes. Why?"

"There's no need to go to another room to get undressed."

"WHAT!"

Natsuki's jaw dropped. She turned around to see if Shizuru was teasing her again. Her face looked serious…

"Natsuki, you don't have to be shy! I've seen you wearing only your underwear again. Besides, you just saw me half naked! And if my underwear were wet you would have already seen me without them."

Natsuki felt that she would faint in any moment! Shizuru was right!

"Shizuru… Do you really expect me to get undressed here in front of you?"

"Why not? We're both girls! It's nothing I've never seen before."

The room was spinning around Natsuki. She kept staring at Shizuru with an astonished expression, her mouth open from the surprise.

That was it! Shizuru couldn't hold it anymore! This laugh that she was holding back all this time slipped her. Since she started laughing she couldn't stop it anymore. Her hand covered her mouth. The pain was killing her, but she couldn't help it! Natsuki's face was so funny!

"ARGHHHH!"

Natsuki turned around and opened the door. She muttered something like 'psycho' before getting out of the room. She was still cursing when she closed the door behind her and walked down the hall and into the next room. She got into her pyjamas and threw her clothes on a chair. She wasn't sleepy or tired but she had to go to the bedroom. She could easily go home but this wasn't an option now. She had to spend the night here. Shizuru was hurt and she wanted to be by her side in case she needed something. After all Shizuru got hit because of her. Trying to protect her… No, no this wasn't the time to think about it! She had to go back.

She visited the bathroom before returning back to Shizuru. When she entered the room, Shizuru was lying on her side with her eyes closed. She walked and sat softly on the girl's bed, just behind Shizuru and looked down at her sleeping friend.

This was Shizuru. Shizuru who was so kind to her. Who was always by her side since the first day they met in the flower garden. Who was beautiful, smart, funny, delicate, responsible… Who was changing her day by day, who made her understand that there were more beyond hate, more beyond revenge. She had brought meaning into her life with her friendship. She had loved her when Natsuki was giving her nothing in return. She had risked her own life to save her. She was so lucky to have Shizuru! But she thought that she wasn't worth of all these.

Shizuru didn't know what was inside her heart, her dark past. She didn't know that she was a HiME. She had said some things to her but not all. She didn't want to think, she couldn't even imagine what could happen back there. Shizuru could have been killed if the hit was a little more accurate. _'All because of me…'_ With a smooth move she fondled the lying girl's hair.

"Why, Shizuru? Why?"

She had whispered the question, sure that Shizuru was sleeping, that she couldn't hear her, but she was once more wrong.  
Shizuru was awake, she was since the time that Natsuki sat by her. Shizuru had heard and knew what these words meant. The answer would always be the same.

_'Because I love you. Because I couldn't live without you. I would gladly offer my life to save yours. I will always protect you. I want to save you, to help you get rid of the demons that torture you, of your past that haunts you.'_

Shizuru felt tears behind her closed eyes. There were so many things that she couldn't say to Natsuki! Her friend wasn't ready to hear any of them and maybe she would never become ready. Saying something like that to her now could only result to Natsuki putting distance between them. She might scare her away. It wouldn't be difficult. Shizuru sometimes scared even herself when she thought how much deeply she loved Natsuki, how much she longed for the girl to be hers.

Natsuki was still caressing her. This was something that she never expected Natsuki to do. She knew that she appeared to be sleeping and that it was the only reason that she dared to touch her like that. Shizuru felt proud of being the receiver of something so rare; Natsuki's caress.

Natsuki was nothing like the image she tried to show to the other people after all. She wanted everyone to think she was heartless, cruel and most of the times she succeeded in this. Many students of the school were scared of her, but Shizuru knew well that even more were secretly admiring her beauty, her rebellious personality. Natsuki let nobody approach her. Nobody except Shizuru.

The movement of the hand had stopped but it remained placed on Shizuru's temple, touching her. Shizuru tried to recall the picture of Natsuki fighting alongside with Duran. Her element was ice. Cold and hard. This wasn't an element suitable for Natsuki. If she had learned about it a couple of years ago she might believe that ice suited the girl, but now… Now she knew what Natsuki was hiding. She knew that her heart was soft and kind. She even had felt her endearment. Shizuru remembered the girl's adorable face, the caring and loving look that she had given to her Duran. Her lips formed a small smile.

Natsuki saw the smile and she thought it was the result of a pleasant dream. At least Shizuru's dreams weren't nightmares waking her in the middle of the night.

She wondered for how long Shizuru was unconscious when she was fighting the Orphan. If she had seen what happened there she definitely would have a lot of questions. Questions that Natsuki would have to answer eventually. Watching a HiME materializing her element was something Shizuru couldn't have seen before. Even if she was unconscious and she hadn't seen Duran, she had seen the Orphan and it was more than enough.

She had to learn how much Shizuru had seen. She was dying of curiosity to know. Should she ask Shizuru? Or should she pretend nothing happened? If Shizuru asked her anything about that tomorrow she wouldn't be able to deny that she wasn't a common girl. Anyway, she'd have to explain some things to her. She'd have to make her understand that it was a deadly serious matter and she had to be very cautious. The streets weren't safe anymore. The orphans were more than ever and the area around the school was full of them.

Shizuru would then decide if she had to bring the issue to the student council meeting. Although giving publicity to the whole Orphan matter might not be so wise, since the more secret everything considering HiMEs were the better for them.

And then she would disappear once and for all from her life. Natsuki didn't know if she would be able to live alone again, without friends, without her. It would be something hard but she had to try. For Shizuru's sake. Being close to Natsuki could only end up hurting her, just like today. She was too innocent and clueless about all the things that were happening. For one more time it was proven that people close to Natsuki weren't safe. Her mother was killed and her best and only friend was lying on the bed injured. All because of her. Natsuki had made her mind. She'd have to go away. Shizuru was wounded and would still need her help but Natsuki wasn't the only one who close to her. She would easily find someone to take care of her. She would easily forget about her. Tomorrow she'd have to say goodbye…

Life was so unfair! She had to leave the person that meant so much to her and return back to the beginning. This would be the last time that she would have the opportunity to come here, to see Shizuru sleeping, to touch her like this… Her hand moved again over Shizuru's hair. Natsuki smiled. Ironic! She would never do something like that if Shizuru was awake. She was such a coward! 

Suddenly being so close to Shizuru wasn't close enough. She didn't want to go to her bed. She wanted to stay here by her side, looking at her, making this beautiful image imprinted on her memory. She had to get as much of her as she could, images of her friend to keep for the rest of her life.

Her eyelids had become heavy. She was feeling sleepy. Natsuki's eyes were slowly closing until she fell asleep sitting beside Shizuru.

Shizuru was still awake when she heard Natsuki's breath getting heavier. She turned around and tried to wake the girl. Sleeping like that wasn't comfortable and she knew that Natsuki was tired.

"Natsuki."

She remembered how difficult it was to wake her up so she tried to be patient. She repeated her name many times until the girl spoke.

"No, not now!"

"Natsuki you have to sleep to your bed. Get up."

She felt the pain killing her as she tried to get up in order to help Natsuki go to her bed. Before she had the time to sit up Natsuki had lied down with a swift move and had rested her head on Shizuru's pillow.

Shizuru stayed still supporting herself on her elbow, not sure about what she should do. Even the smallest movement hurt too much to go to the other bed to sleep. Besides, she didn't want that. This was an opportunity she might never have again. She could sleep beside Natsuki, be so close to her, closer than ever, closer than anyone else.

No, she should stay there. She had to stay. Anyway, it was Natsuki who was sleeping in her bed. It wasn't her fault. She was innocent!

She lied down beside the sleeping girl. Her hand traveled softly, gently on her face; over the eyebrows, the closed eyes, the nose, the light parted lips… Natsuki was a deep sleeper, this touch had no effect on her, her sleep wasn't disturbed by it, not in the least.

Shizuru brought her face closer to Natsuki's. Only an inch separated their heads. She felt the girl's breath tickling her skin. She inhaled this air, coming right from Natsuki's lungs. Shizuru wished to be this air, to travel down her throat, ending so close to the girl's heart. She wanted to be something so important, so necessary to her, something that kept her living.

An idea crossed her mind, but it made her feel so guilty that she quickly closed her eyes trying to forget it. She did her best to think something else, but it stayed there, burning her. She opened her eyes and looked at the pink lips. Maybe she could do this if she was very very careful. Natsuki didn't seem to wake up from a harder touch and this time it would be something really soft.

She felt anxiety filling her, although she had made her decision. This was something she dreamed for so many nights! Shizuru couldn't remember moving in such a slow motion before. Now her face was only millimeters away from Natsuki's. Her heart was beating furiously, her pulse pounding and she could hear it loudly inside her head. This repeating sound was deafening her. For a moment she was afraid that Natsuki could hear it too and she would wake up in any moment. She had come so close! There was no reason to go back now.

Her lips moved forward and brushed the lips that were waiting in front of them. Her brain started processing what she was doing. She was kissing Natsuki. No, that wasn't exactly what she was doing. She was stealing Natsuki's kiss. Probably her first kiss.

The lips touched again. Yes, it was real. She was kissing her! When Natsuki was deep sleeping, clueless about what was happening to her. Suddenly all she could feel was guilt but it was quickly overwhelmed by the emotions that followed it.

_'Natsuki. If only you were awake kissing me back!'_

Tears were visible on the girl's eyes. This was the only way to get this kiss. She started putting distance between their faces. She felt her heart ripped out but she knew that she should do it before Natsuki woke up.

Their faces were still close when Natsuki whispered something inside her sleep and raised her arm to land it on Shizuru's ribs, but it didn't stop there. The arm wrapped Shizuru's body and this time it was Natsuki that brought them together. Shizuru copied the move and wrapped her own arm around her friend. She closed her eyes, wondering if she would be able to sleep tonight. She was sharing the same bed with her love and they were holding each other in a warm, tight embrace. This was a reason to keep her awake for weeks…

Shizuru felt happy. She didn't know if it was real or just an illusion of happiness. Either way she didn't mind. She felt loved for the first time and it was a so pleasing emotion that she didn't think that anything else could compare to this.

An amused smirk appeared on her face when she imagined Natsuki's reaction if she woke up in this position in the morning. Poor Natsuki…

Shizuru forced herself to stop thinking. She ordered her brain to stop functioning. All she wanted was to feel, to make this night an unforgettable memory that would accompany her the nights that Natsuki would be far from her. When she opened her eyes the green numbers on the alarm clock showed 03:00.

Her eyes returned to the face of the girl that was breathing on her. She kept staring at this face until she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore. She slept without dreams. She didn't need them tonight. Her only dream, her whole world, Natsuki, was right there, inside her arms… 

------

Ok, this was chapter 8!

I hope you like it!

Please let me know what you think!

BTW, should I say that I love all of you for giving me such amazing reviews?

**I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU:))**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I am finally back!

First of all I have to say that I thank you all for your numerous reviews!

It's incredible to see so many people liking my story and letting me know about it!

What can I say? A huge thank you and that I hope to keep you so interested in the next chapters as well.

Anyway, I shouldn't talk more.

I know this is a chapter that you were all waiting for so long so I'll just say:

Have fun!

**How It All Began**  
An Irina67 production

Beta'ed by Corona

**Chapter 9 - The morning after**  
------------------------------------------

The morning found the two girls sleeping side by side on the big bed. Shizuru's arm was still around Natsuki's body, holding her tight, even after Natsuki had changed position many times during the night. 

The first one to wake up was Natsuki. She had obviously slept more than Shizuru who was awake almost for half of the night. A small moan escaped Natsuki's lips as her body struggled to awaken. She didn't move a bit nor open her eyes. Her lips formed a small smile as she felt satisfied, peaceful. _'This'_ she thought, calmly _'is how I should wake up every morning; after a night of proper rest, a night without nightmares.'_

Her smile grew even wider as she felt something warm tickling her. She nearly laughed but then her mind started working… The tickling had a periodic sequence. _'Breath?'_ Simultaneously she realized that something moved on her body and ended up pressing her at places that made her feel awkward. There was no doubt anymore. Someone was with her in her room!

Her eyes opened wide in an instance! The first thing she saw was the ceiling. No, this definitely was not her room. The warm air was still tickling her neck. She quickly turned her head to see the source of the breath. Her hand formed a fist and she was about to hit the person beside her when she found herself face to face with Shizuru. Her hand stopped in the air only a few inches over Shizuru's head.

_'Shizuru!'_

Memories started filling her mind slowly. Memories of the previous day. She remembered fighting the orphan, Shizuru getting hurt, spending the night in Shizuru's house. But she didn't remember spending the night in her friend's bed too! What had happened? She lowered her gaze at Shizuru's hand placed on her left breast. Her face turned dark red. Well Shizuru didn't do that on purpose but still… She had to take that hand off her breast now!

At the attempt to catch Shizuru's hand she heard Shizuru saying something in her sleep that sounded like her name. She looked at her puzzled. Shizuru's lips repeated the word. Yes, she had called her name. Natsuki wondered what kind of dream her friend was having. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful lying there with her eyes closed. It was one of the few times that she had the chance to look so closely at Shizuru without being noticed by these incredible red eyes. Every single inch of her face and her body was simply perfect. Her eyes traveled down her friend's face, passed the smooth neck, her collarbone and stopped at the opening of the nightgown that revealed the beginning of two white breasts… She quickly removed her gaze and stared again at Shizuru's face.

Natsuki wondered what it would be like being Shizuru. She tried to imagine how she would feel every time she looked at that marvelous face in the mirror or having all those people look up to her…

Natsuki softly picked up the girl's hand and removed it from her body, but slowly so as not to wake Shizuru. She didn't let it go though. The kept holding it, her mind traveling back to the events of the previous day. Her decision to leave Shizuru seemed so easy yesterday but now… Now that she had to turn those thoughts into actions it seemed impossible. She wondered if Shizuru would miss her. yes, maybe for the first few days but it was true that Shizuru was never alone. With all these people surrounding her all the time surely she wouldn't feel lonely.

Maybe she should give them some time, a last day to spend together. It was Sunday. Today Shizuru wouldn't have duties considering the student counsil. Tomorrow she would return to school, where Natsuki would step foot only when it was absolutely necessary. That way it would be easier for both of them.

Shizuru's eyes opened and Natsuki panicked. She had gotten lost in thought and hadn't noticed that she was still holding Shizuru's hand. Moreover she had no explanation for sleeping in Shizuru's bed with her… The crimson eyes locked with emerald ones and Natsuki felt her breathing stop.

"Shizuru."

She quickly let go of Shizuru's hand, hoping that Shizuru hadn't noticed. But she had forgotten who this was, Shizuru had adjusted to her environment before she even opened her eyes. She could clearly feel Natsuki's hand holding hers. It was like a dream that she didn't want to end. It was clear that she and Natsuki were now closer than ever, especially after the last few days that they spent together. Natsuki had never spent so much time with her. This latest time she didn't even leave her for her research… Could it be possible that Natsuki's feelings had become deeper that before?

Natsuki was stunned. Shizuru had blushed! Very few times had she had the opportunity to see such a vision. Now that she was so close that she could see every little detail of that beautiful face. These light red cheeks made her look even more adorable. Wait, what was she doing! She was staring at Shizuru and although she was still blushing slightly her eyes looked more daring than ever, ready to sneak into her mind and read her thoughts. All of them! She opened her mouth to say something but she noticed Shizuru's eyes traveling down her face, stopping on her mouth.

Natsuki couldn't hide her discomfort. She turned her face away from Shizuru's, squeezing her mind in order to try find an excuse to leave. She sat up and stayed on the bed for barely a few seconds before getting off.

"I shouldn't stay in bed any longer. It's late."

Natsuki turned to look at the alarm clock and Shizuru did the same. 12:30 pm. It was late indeed, although she could use some more sleep given her injury and being awake half the night… But no way could she sleep now, not when Natsuki was awake.

Natsuki was obviously disturbed by the fact that she had woken up in her bed. Shizuru's smile grew wider as she noticed that Natsuki was standing there silently looking at the other bed.

"Natsuki are you leaving so soon? I thought you liked my bed. More than yours I presume."

The look Natsuki gave her, her dark red cheeks and the way she muttered something that made absolutely no sense were priceless. Shizuru was hardly holding back her laughter while Natsuki was still trying to say something.

"I … I … don't know … how I ended up ... sleeping in you bed."

Shizuru let out a small laugh.

"I know. You fell asleep sitting on my bed. I woke up late in the night and found you sleeping there. I tried to wake you so you could sleep in your own bed but you just lay down next to me. I couldn't bear to wake the sleeping beauty so I let you sleep there."

Shizuru had carefully avoided telling her the fact that she was awake all the time Natsuki was sitting behind her. She knew that the girl would be too embarrassed if she learned that she hadn't been asleep.

"I did?"

Natsuki's cheeks had reddened a little. She was looking at Shizuru puzzled. The last thing she could remember from the last night was sitting by Shizuru, thinking that she should get out of Shizuru's life as soon as possible, that she had to continue her life alone. For a few seconds she was lost in thought.

Shizuru was looking at her, wondering what her little mind was thinking, trying to guess what was bothering her. She smiled and she was about to say something to Natsuki, obviously something to tease Natsuki but she had no time to say it. The sound of the doorbell made them both yelp. Shizuru looked at Natsuki questioningly and made an attempt to sit up on her bed. An intense sting of pain was a sherp reminder of one of the reasons that she had trouble sleeping last night.

Natsuki gave her a curious look. Did Shizuru expect anyone?

"I'll get that. Don't even move!"

The smirk that appeared on Shizuru's face made Natsuki smile too. She practically ran to the door, feeling really strange being the one to welcome Shizuru's visitor. She stopped behind the door and opened it. The first look at the visitor wiped the smile off her face in an instance. Obviously neither expected to find the other there, because the visitor's excitement faded away as well when the door opened.

Natsuki felt her blood boiling and she wandered what would happen if she slammed the door in this person's face. She could easily go back to Shizuru after that and say that it was someone who had got the wrong house. Her hold on the door had turned into a very firm grip now; so firm the skin of her hand had turned white.

"Kuga-san, what are you doing here?"

"Irene… What are you doing here?" 

Natsuki's was far from polite. Her anger was obvious in the tone of her voice.

"I'm here to speak with Fujino-sama. I brought her some ramen as well."

Natsuki looked at the pot that the girl was carrying. She had no idea that the fangirls were visiting Shizuru here. Well, no matter how much she wanted to get rid of the annoying girl, she knew that Shizuru wouldn't like that, so she had to swallow her anger and let her in. With a heavy heart she opened the door more and moved aside to let Irene enter the house. As soon as she closed the door Irene stood by Natsuki and stared at her.

"Where is Fujino-sama?"

"She's still in bed."

"Why? Is something wrong with her? Is she feeling all right?"

Irene's face looked worried. She looked at Natsuki waiting to hear that everything was all right with the kaicho.

"Well Shizuru got hit."

Worried wasn't the right word to describe Irene's expression anymore. She seemed like she was in a panic. Natsuki thought that the girl could start crying in any moment! Those girls' feelings and devotion for Shizuru were really… weird. Inside her Natsuki was a little amused. Not of course for Shizuru being hurt but for seeing Irene in a condition like that. This was even better than beating her!

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's in her room." 

Natsuki's first thought was to say to this insane girl that Shizuru was resting and they shouldn't disturb her now, but before she had the chance to say this Irene handed her the pot and headed to Shizuru's room.

_'WHAT! That bitch!'_

Natsuki was caught off guard and she ended up holding the pot and hurrying behind Irene. She had no right to intrude in Shizuru's bedroom like that! Maybe she should teach her a lesson after all…

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Irene didn't seem to search for the right room. It was quite obvious that she knew exactly where Shizuru's bedroom was, as she didn't stop at any door before she reached the right one.

"Fujino-sama! Are you all right?"

Shizuru was still sitting on her bed and her face was decorated by a wide smile.

"Irene-chan! It's nothing. There's no need to worry so much."

And after a small pause…

"How are you?"

"I'm fine except the fact that I'm worried about you. How did you get hurt? Are you in pain? Did you visit a doctor?"

Natsuki stood by the door listening to the girl attacking Shizuru with questions and her glances showed that she didn't want Irene there. This was the last day she would spend with Shizuru and she wanted to be alone with her. The truth was that for the last two days she hadn't left her friends side even once but…

"I had an accident last night but Natsuki was with me. She brought me home and after a night of rest I feel much better. Natsuki spent the night here and took care of me. As a matter of fact we were about to get out of bed when you came."

Irene calmed down a little after hearing those words. But it lasted only a couple of seconds. So they both hadn't got out of bed when she came? Her eyes opened wide as she stared at the empty untouched bed next to Shizuru's, at Natsuki still dressed in her pyjamas…

Natsuki made a step backwards by instinct. She felt the blood rushing behind her cheeks. What was Shizuru saying? Irene had obviously realized that they slept in the same bed. Her face showed that she had… Who knew what she would think now!

Her glance reached Shizuru. Shizuru was still smiling but this time her smile wasn't the innocent one that had decorated her face a few moments ago. It was something else, something that she couldn't explain. Her look, those red eyes were making her shiver.

The two girls continued staring at each other and complete silence had fallen in the room. Irene was looking at them cursing inside her. She shot an angry glare at Natsuki, who was still carrying that pot of ramen. This girl was getting on her nerves! She had no manners, she was cruel and cold all the time. Rumors about her roaming around the streets when a proper girl should be home sleeping had already spread through the school. She never attended school anyway and the few times that she did she wore an expression that scared all the other students away. Despite all that a person like kaicho-sama was always by her side, was her friend… This was just so unfair!

Irene had admired Shizuru since she first came to Fuuka Gakuen. She had heard all about the great kaicho-sama but she still didn't have the opportunity to see with her own eyes if what the girls were saying were truth. Until one day… Until the day that she watched a young woman walking in the school yard. Irene had felt her heart stop beating at that moment as she stood there watching the beautiful figure.

She had turned and asked a girl next to her who this young woman was. The answer came accompanied by surprise. How was it possible that Irene didn't know the famous kaicho-sama? Irene's eyes returned to Shizuru and this time she had forgotten about everything else… The young woman was surrounded by quite a few girls, but she was obviously the heart of the party, because after watching them for some time she couldn't help but notice that the kaicho was the very centre of everything happening down there.

Well ever since then Shizuru had become the centre of Irene's whole universe. Shizuru had something, something that no other girl or woman that Irene had ever seen. She was like a princess, she had this aura, a delicate way of doing everything. No wonder everybody called her the queen of Fuuka. Irene worshiped her like a goddess. Her only aim since that day became to come as close as possible to her, to get to know her better. She did her best to 'accidentally' be near her when she was taking her walk along with the other girls. Right when Shizuru passed her, Irene would look at the kaicho and offer her sweetest smile. Shizuru always smiled back until the one time, when she not only smiled but stopped in front of Irene and asked if she wanted to join them.

She became one of Shizuru's most devoted fangirls. Today was the third time that she was visiting Shizuru's house, always using silly excuses just to see her one more time. Although today she had a serious reason. Suzushiro-san herself had found her and had asked her to inform the kaicho that she wanted to discuss something with her early on Monday.

And now she was standing here, feeling anger filling her, as she had found what she never expected: Kuga. Kuga who seemed to have spent the night with her beloved Fujino-sama. Shizuru eyes were staring at Natsuki with love. Irene was no fool, she never dared to admit it even to herself but she knew that deep friendship and caring was connecting these two girls. She had seen that look many times in the past, she had noticed how Shizuru's eyes were always scanning the school yard for Natsuki and the way her face lightened every time she found her.

Irene wasn't sure if there was something more than friendship between them. This thought had never crossed her mind before, but after hearing Shizuru's words it was there, disturbing her. Irene was jealous. She knew she was, she could recognize this feeling that made her chest hurt every time she saw Shizuru with this look. She wanted these eyes to look at her like that, she wanted to be the one to call Shizuru by her first name…

Shizuru was obviously enjoying this. Inside she was laughing at these two girls that were in such an awkward position. The funniest of all was Natsuki who was looking at her with a priceless expression, still holding that pot… On the other side there was Irene who couldn't hide her jealousy. Shizuru knew very well that this girl was feeling much more than a simple admiration for the school kaicho. Her behavior was nothing like the other girls.

Neither girl was looking at her now. They were looking at each other and their gazes were poisoned daggers. They seemed as if they were going to start fighting in any moment! Shizuru decided to speak before the girls actually attacked each other.

"Irene you brought the pot?"

Irene almost yelped at the sound of Shizuru's voice. Her eyes left Natsuki's and ended up on Shizuru's face.

"Yes. It's nothing important. I just brought some ramen."

Yeah, nothing important. Just some ramen that took her all morning to cook, trying to make it as delicious as possible. Ramen that Kuga would probably eat too!

"Oh, you shouldn't have. Thank you."

Irene whispered something that neither of the girls understood and she blushed rapidly. Natsuki was hardly holding herself from laughing out loud. This was hilarious! These girls were capable of walking to the other side of the world if Shizuru asked them to.

"Natsuki would you mind taking the pot to the kitchen?"

"Heh?"

Natsuki's enjoyable face disappeared at once. That girl! She wasn't a servant! Although she couldn't stand there holding the pot forever…

"Yeah."

Natsuki disappeared behind the door and Shizuru was left alone with Irene in the room.

"Irene-chan sorry for keeping you in my bedroom all this time. Let's move to the living room."

"Please don't get up. I'll just sit here."

She moved quickly and sat on the empty bed. Her face took a serious expression. She had to say to Shizuru the reason of her visit.

"Fujino-sama I saw Suzushiro-san yesterday and she insisted to find you and inform you that she wants to speak to you on Monday morning at 8 o'clock. She said it was serious."

Well Suzushiro had called the kaicho 'bubuzuke onna' but no way that she would ever tell Shizuru that…

"Did she say something about the student council?"

"No, I think she wants to speak with you in person. But I figure that you won't be able to meet with her in your condition, so if you want I can tell her that you won't be able to come."

"No, there is no need for that. I already feel much better. If I rest enough today, tomorrow I'll be completely healed."

Irene looked at Shizuru doubtfully. Natsuki entered the room and she froze at the picture of Irene sitting on the empty bed and talking with Shizuru. It was strange but it seemed that Irene was closer to Shizuru than the other girls. How on earth didn't those obsessed girls bother Shizuru? She had to find a way to get rid of Irene!

At that moment Irene stood up. She had fulfilled her duty and it was time to go. She hated this obviously, but there was no reason to stay any longer especially when Kuga was in the room with her.

"I think it's time to leave."

"Oh, leaving so soon?"

"I'm sorry. I have something to do."

"All right then. Thank you for the information and for the ramen."

"Please, Fujino-sama. Don't mention it…"

She stood just beside Shizuru's bed and was looking at the girl with such an expression that Natsuki thought that in any moment she would catch her hand and lower her head to kiss it.

"I wish you a quick heal. Have a nice day."

And then she bowed! Irene bowed! Natsuki was looking at the girl and she would definitely laugh if her jaw weren't on the floor.

"Goodbye Fujino-sama."

"Goodbye Irene-chan."

"Goodbye Kuga."

Before Natsuki had the time to say something Irene passed the door. Natsuki hurried behind her. When she actually caught up with her Irene was already at the main door. They exchanged looks of mutual dislike and Natsuki muttered something like 'Bye' in the coldest way possible before closing the door.

At last the irritating girl was gone. Natsuki smiled at the thought that she had left without even having to try to make her leave. Her death glares might not affect Shizuru but they definately had an effect on others after all… She smiled satisfied and she headed for Shizuru's room.

Shizuru was pleased to hear the sound of the door closing behind Irene. At last she would be alone with Natsuki again. Footsteps let her know she was approaching the room. Not much time passed until Natsuki was standing at the door, looking at Shizuru in a strange way. Her eyes looked determined, her face serious.

"Natsuki don't just stand there. Come sit here with me."

She patted the empty space on her bed next to her and she saw Natsuki slowly approach the bed. She sat on the mattress and turned her face to look at Shizuru.

"Do you really feel better today?"

"Of course! Besides I have you to take care of me!"

_'Not for long…'_

Bitter smile. Eyes that looked deep into Shizuru's dark crimson ones. Shizuru shivered. She didn't like that smile or that look. Something was bothering Natsuki and she didn't know how to make her feel better. She wondered if she had decided to speak about the events of the previous day and honestly she didn't want that. It was obvious that Natsuki tried to hide her true identity all this time and it was the same with her. It would be better if they left things like they were.

Natsuki brought both her feet on the bed and looked down.

"Shizuru… I'm sorry."

The same time that the whisper reached Shizuru's ears, her eyes opened wide in surprise. She didn't expect to hear something like that from Natsuki. In fact it was the first time that she had ever heard her apologise to someone. She knew exactly how Natsuki was feeling; it was easy for Shizuru who had spent the last few years trying to learn everything she could about her. She didn't know what to say. No, this wasn't the time for this kind of conversation. Shizuru already felt bad about keeping secret from her friend that she was a HiME too when she already knew her secret…

"Ara ara! Did I hear well? Did Natsuki just say the forbidden word?"

"Heh?" 

Natsuki had blushed. This girl was pissing her off! Teasing her even when she wanted to say something like that!

"Shizuru! I'm serious!"

"You are?"

"Of course I am!"

"Oh… But I don't like serious Natsuki."

"Arghhhhh! Will you listen to me for once!"

"I'm always listening to you Natsuki."

"Then listen to this too. I am sorry for dragging you into this mess. I was careless yesterday and you almost got killed. But it won't happen again. Shizuru I want you to be very careful from now on. This monster that you saw yesterday is very dangerous. You shouldn't walk outside school alone from now on."

So she cared after all. Shizuru felt her heart fill with happiness. Her hand was an inch away from Natsuki's when she spoke.

"So you'll keep me company?"

She didn't know what she could expect as an answer. Usually Natsuki would yell something at her but this time she replied in a soft tone.

"I don't think I can."

Suddenly all the teasing mood disappeared. The smile was erased from Shizuru's face. Before she had time to understand what was going on she saw Natsuki getting off the bed, forcing a smile on her lips.

"So what do you want to do today?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and for the first time in her life she didn't know what Natsuki was thinking. This sudden change in her mood, the way she was speaking didn't remind her of her friend. She decided to comply, to wait until she could see what the source of all this was.

"Irene brought enough food for both of us, so there's no need to cook today. Apparently our plans for cleaning your room must be transferred for another day. Which leaves us with staying inside today."

"I never said that you should get up! You're injured and you need rest. If I was in your place I wouldn't go to school tomorrow."

"Natsuki is so worried about me! I'm so happy! But she forgets something. I am almost healed."

With these words Shizuru got out of the bed. Her movements were slower than usual but she managed to stand. 

"You see? There is no reason for all that. Let me change into something else and I'll make us some tea."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course."

Shizuru's smiling face reassured Natsuki that she was actually feeling better. This was good. She'd hate to leave her in this condition. Her cell phone rang somewhere in the house. She looked at Shizuru before exiting the room. Following the sound of the ringing Natsuki ended up in the living room.

"Yeah?"

…

"It's me."

… 

"Are you sure?"

…

"Yeah, I've got the password."

…

"Ok. Bye."

Natsuki hung up and smiled. She had been waiting for this call for two days now and she finally had what she needed. Now all she had to do was look at the database. She had to find all the possible information about this new girl. The laptop should be here somewhere. Shizuru always took it home with her.

She hurried to get back to Shizuru's bedroom but she stopped before she reached her destination. Shizuru was standing a few meters away from her. It was a side door leading to the garden. The door was open and Shizuru was right there, in her beautiful kimono. Natsuki stopped moving and just stared. No it wouldn't be easy but she would manage to return to her usual self. She had spent the largest part of her life alone; she'd just have to repeat it now.

_'You always said that you wanted your privacy. This is your chance.'_

Shizuru turned around to look at her. It was always so strange! She didn't remember making any noise as she was coming here but she seemed to have noticed her anyway.

"Shizuru… I…"

For a second she seemed she had lost her voice. All she could think was that she should find a way to say goodbye. Or should she leave without a word? Shizuru's face started took on a puzzled expression so she decided to speak. 

"Do you have your laptop here?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I use it for a while?"

"Your homework again?"

"Heh?"

Suddenly Natsuki remembered that this was the excuse she used when she borrowed Shizuru's laptop.

"Yes, I want to check something."

Natsuki had gone too far with that silly excuse. It was obvious that Shizuru knew that she wasn't checking anything considering school, besides Shizuru was very smart. Well it had no real meaning anymore. Besides this was the last time she would use the thing anyway…

Shizuru went into her room and came back holding the laptop.

"It won't take long. I'll be back in no time."

She walked in the living room, sat on the sofa and turned the computer on. Within seconds she was looking at the site that her informer had said that contained information about the new HiME. She picked up her cell phone and searched through her messages. He had sent her the password in a message. As soon as she entered the password, the site was unlocked and she logged in. This was the place she had used to find much of her information about the first district and obviously it held more secrets that she didn't know yet.

Natsuki typed the name of the new HiME: Minagi Mikoto. A new window was opened and the photo of the girl was displayed along with information about her. She was younger than Natsuki, 14 years old. Natsuki looked more carefully at the photo. Mikoto was a cute girl with short black hair and golden bright eyes. So she was coming here heh? No, she wouldn't allow this! This HiME or any other HiME won't step a foot in this school! The first district was gathering the HiMEs and they had plans that she didn't know yet. Judging from their past though, this couldn't be something good.

Honestly Natsuki didn't care that much about the HiMEs. Her bigger goal was to ruin First District's plans. They were responsible for her mother's death and for her lonely life. She wanted to do as much harm to them as possible. She had searched for so long to find the proper connections, spent so much money in order to get new information but now she was ready. She could sneak into the First District's database, learn about the new HiMEs that were to come to Fuuka Gakuen… If the First District had plans then she had plans of her own. And she had no intention to stop until she had done what she had in mind…

After reading all the file about Minagi Mikoto and trying to hold as much as she could of what she had read, she turned off the laptop. Useful tool for her research, too bad that she wouldn't use it again.

_'What the hell am I thinking? This is the least important thing I'll lose!'_

Natsuki stood up. Time to head back to where Shizuru was. She looked at the laptop with a satisfied expression. The new HiME wouldn't come to their school, that was for sure.

_'Minagi Mikoto you will meet me soon.'_

With a quick pace she walked out of the room. Shizuru was in the kitchen but she wasn't preparing tea as she said she would.

"Natsuki, it's rather late. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

"Then I think it's time to eat."

Shizuru poured the ramen in the bowls and placed then on the table. Natsuki gave her bowl a doubtful look.

"Hey, are you sure we can eat what she made? I mean she might not be a good cook after all."

"Don't worry Natsuki. I've tasted her ramen before. Her cooking is delicious."

"You mean this isn't the first time she brought food to you?"

"She has brought me food a few times."

Natsuki's face took an angry expression. Honestly she didn't know why she felt so angry now. She should be glad that this girl was taking care of her friend. Maybe because she knew that she could never cook something edible, not that she had ever tried really.

"Is Natsuki jealous?"

"What? Of course not! How did you get such an idea?"

Shizuru's smile was camouflaged as she picked up her chopsticks and she started eating. Natsuki copied her action.

"This is delicious!"

"I told you that she was a good cook."

Natsuki continued eating without noticing that Shizuru had stopped eating. When she raised her head she saw Shizuru looking at her, wearing her usual playful face.

"What!"

"This is not the right way to treat a patient you know. You should feed me."

Natsuki choked!

"You wish! I would never do such a thing! Besides you're almost healed, remember?"

Shizuru started laughing which made Natsuki even angrier.

"Stop that damn laugh before I stop it!"

"Oh really? How?"

"Do you really want to find out? Continue eating and no talking! OR laughing!"

Shizuru still had that amused expression when she picked up her chopsticks again. Natsuki was the first to empty her bowl as usual. When Shizuru finished eating too, she stood up and picked up the bowls. She was about to wash them when Natsuki came up behind her.

"Let me do that."

"Natsuki… you don't have to."

"I have to do something too."

"What did you do with my Natsuki? I want her back!"

Natsuki laughed. Shizuru let her do as she wanted and went back to sit by the table. She saw her friend start washing the dishes and she wondered how many times she had done that in the past…

"You know I should take a photo of you know. Who knows when I'm going to see you doing that again?"

"Will you stop it!"

"As Natsuki wishes…"

"Yeah, right."

When she finally finished washing the dishes, which took a looong time, she looked at Shizuru with a victorious expression.

"I think I should get dressed. I'm still wearing my pyjamas."

"If you want."

"Ok, wait here."

Natsuki walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom where she changed into her usual attire. She took the time to carefully fold the pyjamas and she put them in the drawer where Shizuru used to keep her nightgown. It was a miracle. Everything in this house was so carefully placed. Once more she remembered the chaos that ruled in her room. She smiled as she recalled Shizuru's expression when she first saw the room's condition. She quickly pushed aside these thoughts and she headed back to the kitchen. Shizuru wasn't there though. She continued looking for her in the next room.

No matter how much she looked round the house for Shizuru she didn't find her. Until she noticed that the door that lead to the garden was still open. She passed through the door and found Shizuru sitting in her favorite spot. Natsuki looked around her. There were flowers everywhere. This vision was beautiful, the air full of the scent of bloomed flowers. Natsuki's face took a sad expression. Natsuki had had no time to notice all these wonderful things until now. She was always too absorbed thinking how she would make First District pay, trying to survive as a HiME, that she was blind to the simple pleasures of life.

She walked through the garden and sat next to Shizuru. She didn't speak, she didn't have to. That was the treasure of being with Shizuru. She was always herself near her. She didn't have to pretend anything, her only concern was to be careful not to expose that she was HiME.

Shizuru was holding a red rose. Natsuki lowered her gaze to her friend's hand. The stalk of the flower was full of thorns, but Shizuru was carefully holding it without getting hurt. Shizuru stared at the beautiful flower as well and when she spoke her voice was soft and she sounded more like she was speaking to herself than speaking to Natsuki.

"So beautiful! Someone should be extra careful when approaching it, otherwise they could end up getting hurt. But if you approach it in the right way you might just get to have a beautiful flower."

She raised her head and turned to look at her friend.

_'Just like you my Natsuki…'_

She stretched out her hand, giving Natsuki the flower. Natsuki was trying to understand what meaning was hiding behind Shizuru's words. Shizuru's face was unreadable again. She took the flower, holding it between two fingers and raised it up to her nose smelling it. The strong aroma of the flower almost made her dizzy, but she kept smelling it as if she wanted to take in all of its scent.

A small laugh reminded Natsuki that Shizuru was with her. She looked at her disturbed by wondering what could be so funny again.

"Natsuki, you act like it's your first time that you ever smelled a flower."

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki could do nothing to hide the blush that burned her cheeks. Yes, it was the first time that she had smelled a flower. Well the truth was that she had smelled the air around blossomed flowers but she had never held one under her nose before. She used to hate flowers, but not anymore… 

Everything seemed so peaceful! Shizuru was happy just by sitting next to Natsuki, looking at her. She wished that everyday could be just like this moment. She smiled and looked up ahead of her. Times like these she thought that she could do anything for her. If only she would let her get closer! She would offer Natsuki her whole existence; all she had to do was ask for it.

Natsuki was lost in her thoughts. All this was getting too good, she was already starting to have second thoughts. No she should leave as soon as possible. She had to go now, while she still had the willpower to leave.

"Shizuru."

"Yes."

"I must leave soon."

"Doesn't Natsuki like my company?"

Natsuki looked at her friend's face. She was teasing her again. She would definitely not like what she was going to say next…

Again the same bitter smile. Something was wrong here. Shizuru felt strange hearing Natsuki speaking in this tone. So it was time for her to leave. She had wondered many times during this weekend that they spent together why Natsuki hadn't left like she usually did. She always left so suddenly, when everything was just fine, most of the time at moments like this, when they finally seemed to get closer to each other. As if Natsuki was afraid of that…

"It's not that. I just have to leave."

"What a pity! And we were having such a good time…"

Shizuru kept teasing Natsuki who now was getting angry. Why was this girl never serious with her? Saying things like that at a time like this…

"Besides it will be getting dark soon. Young girls shouldn't be outside this late."

"SHIZURU! Why are you always like this! Teasing me all the time, even at times like these when I'm trying to say goodbye? Can't you understand that I'm leaving for good?"

Natsuki bit her lip. The words had slipped from her mouth. She hadn't planned on letting Shizuru know what she was doing.

Shizuru turned pale in under a second. Natsuki was standing in front of her but she had turned her back to her. Everything went blurred as her eyes started getting wet. She managed to hold back her tears but her voice showed the condition she was in when she spoke.

"Leaving me? But why?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Shizuru."

"You can't just walk away without an explanation! We've known each other for so long!"

"Shizuru I'm leaving for your sake. I can't say much… but you saw what happened yesterday. I'm dragging you into something that will hurt you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Shizuru didn't know if she should be happy or sad. Natsuki was trying to protect her, but on the other hand she wanted to leave her. She had to find a way to stop her. She couldn't live a single day without Natsuki. This wasn't something not even Fujino Shizuru could handle.

"So… this is goodbye."

Natsuki started walking towards the door that led in the house, not looking back. Just before she reached the door she turned around to give Shizuru a last look. She couldn't smile though, no matter how much she wanted to. Shizuru was still sitting on that bench and she had said nothing else. Not even goodbye, she seemed paralyzed, completly unable to move.

She continued walking towards the door and just when she was about to pass through it she felt something grabbing her wrist, stopping her. She turned around in surprise to look into red eyes, wet with tears.

_'How did she get here so fast?'_

Shizuru's face was serious, her determined expression showing that she wouldn't let Natsuki leave so easily.

"No, this isn't goodbye."

She knew that if she let her go then she might lose Natsuki forever. Nothing mattered anymore, only Natsuki. There was only one way to keep her close, maybe make her even closer than before.

"If the reason you are leaving is to protect me then I don't think you should leave. Because I can protect myself against the Orphans. You see Natsuki… I'm a HiME too."

_To Be Continued..._

So that was Chapter 9!

I know many of you are wondering what is happening. Well the truth is that I made a decision about this fic. I know that all of you have seen Mai HiME and you know what happen in the anime, so it would be more interesting if I changed the story. As you can see I have taken the next step and there will be more changes in chapter 10. Yes, you've heard right, I am currently writing chapter 10:)) The chapter is almost finished, I only need to make some more adjustments and send it to my beta.

That's it guys! I will be impatiently waiting for your reviews! Please let me know what you think about this chapter!

Take care! We'll speak again soon!

KISSES

Irina67


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

I know that you all have been asking for the next chapter so I think you'll be happy to learn that I have finally finished it and I am posting it here! I would also like to thank all of you for leaving a review about the last chapter! I am so happy that you all like this so much!

Before I give you the chapter I must explain that like I said in my last post the story of this fic will not be the same with the anime story. You'll notice the first differences in this chapter! I hope you all like them!

My thanks as always to my beta Corona for his help!

No more talking! Please enjoy…

**How It All Began **

Chapter 10: friend or foe?  
------------------------------

"You see Natsuki… I'm a HiME too."

Natsuki stopped breathing. Everything in her body just stopped functioning except her heart which was pounding in her chest like never before. Shizuru was smiling. She checked more carefully just to make sure that Shizuru wasn't joking. No, she wasn't joking obviously. Shizuru seemed to know things. The words "HiME" and "Orphan" were words that only someone who knew enough about HiME could use. Just then an idea crossed her mind! Shizuru must have gotten the information and she was using it to prevent her from leaving!

_'Ha! You think you could fool me? Nice try Shizuru!_'

"Shizuru, you don't have to lie to me. I understand what you feel. You know it's hard for me too, but I have involved you more than enough in this HiME situation and if you really know what HiME are then you will agree with me that this is the best decision I could make."

"I wasn't lying Natsuki."

Convincing Natsuki needed more than just words after all, but she was ready for anything.

"I can prove it to you."

Shizuru let Natsuki's wrist go and moved a little away from her. Which was the exact moment Natsuki realized that Shizuru had been holding her tight all this time. With wide eyes she watched Shizuru materialize her element. A large bardiche appeared under her palm and her fingers wrapped around it.

Natsuki tried in vain to say something but the words refused to come out of her mouth. Her expression, everything about her showed that she never expected anything like this. For a moment she felt dizzy. Shizuru was standing opposite of her, holding this large, yet beautiful, weapon and a sentance repeated in her mind like a broken record.

_'Shizuru is a HiME.  
Shizuru is a HiME.  
Shizuru is a HiME._'

Shizuru was looking at the speechless Natsuki and she would have started laughing if the whole situation wasn't so serious. She was relieved. Now there was only one thing that she had to hide from Natsuki.

"Shizuru."

_'Wow, I can speak again!_'

"Yes?"

"You really ARE a HiME!"

"Of course Natsuki."

"And you were hiding this all this time."

"Just like you were."

"We're not talking about me now! We're talking about you!"

"And what is the difference exactly? We are both HiME."

"How did you learn that I was a HiME?"

"Well I saw your mark in the changing room when we were shopping for underwear. Besides I saw you in action too."

Shizuru gave Natsuki one of her brightest smiles.

"What? When?"

"Yesterday when you fought the Orphan. I wasn't unconscious all the time."

A small pause before Shizuru started talking again.

"I saw your Duran too. Kawaiiii!"

"Shizuru! Duran is NOT CUTE!"

"Are you serious? Duran is adorable! Let me show you my Kiyohime too."

Shizuru dematerialized her weapon and she stretched her palm towards Natsuki.

"Kiyohime."

Natsuki frowned but before she had the chance to say anything a tiny creature appeared on Shizuru's palm. It was purple, _'what else?_' and it had many snake like heads. Well, if this child were big, then it would definitely be frightening but now, now she was staring at the tiny Child and she couldn't believe how cute it was!

_'Ha! Mine is bigger! How can she call Duran cute when she has that Child?_'

"This is my Kiyohime. Do you like her?"

The small creature made a low sound and starting moving its heads, especially when Shizuru patted one of them.

"Yes, but is it always so small?"

"Well she's a little larger in reality. But a few days ago I realized that I could summon her in this size too. She helps me organize my tea cups like this."

_'Hm, I wonder if I could summon a small Duran to sleep at night with?_' Natsuki sweatdropped.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru's face and she was amazed by the tenderness she saw in her eyes. There was a special bond between every HiME and her Child after all. That look on Shizuru's face proved it.

Shizuru's face became serious again.

"Now you know."

"Yeah I know."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki worried. She made little Kiyohime disappear. The tone of Natsuki's voice wasn't something she was expecting. When Natsuki faced her Shizuru froze, because she had seen this expression before and she knew what it meant. She didn't speak to her, trying to calm down. The silence in the garden was interrupted only when Natsuki spoke.

"I didn't know you were a HiME, but you knew that I was. You didn't say anything until I said that I was leaving. So, what would have happened if I didn't make this decision? You would have continued to pretend that everything was OK?"

Shizuru remained silent. Natsuki was angry, as she had every right to be. She wouldn't have said anything unless she had a very serious reason to expose herself.

"I really don't know what to think now Shizuru. Everything is so complicated."

"Natsuki."

The plead in Shizuru's voice certainly had an effect on Natsuki but she didn't want to be there anymore. She had already changed her decision, there was no reason to run away now that she knew that Shizuru was a HiME, but she needed time to arrange her thoughts and feelings.

"Shizuru, I have to go. I need some time alone. We'll talk again tomorrow I guess. Goodnight."

Shizuru was left alone in the garden. She didn't say goodbye or follow Natsuki. If Natsuki wanted to be alone then she wouldn't bother her. She tried to remember exactly what her friend said and just then she realized it. She said 'we'll talk tomorrow'! So she isn't going to leave anymore! Shizuru had achieved her goal. She wasn't feeling sad anymore. Natsuki would stay with her and even if she was still angry tomorrow she would manage to make everything normal again. Natsuki cared about her more than she wanted to admit. She would even return to her lonely life just because she wanted to protect her best friend. Such ideas gave Shizuru hope that there was a chance for her yet.

"My Natsuki."

These were the last words that Shizuru said before she entered the house, closing the door behind her.

--------

Natsuki already regretted leaving Shizuru like that, even before she got halfway back to the school dorms. She tried to think what she would do if she was in Shizuru's position and she realized that there was a large possibility that she would have acted the same way. Well Shizuru was a HiME and this was a good thing, right? No matter how many fights she'd have in the future, it would be nice to know that she had a person like Shizuru with her. Although, some of these fights were still her fights and nobody else should get involved.

Tomorrow was the big day. She would meet with the new HiME. She had to persuade her not to go to Fuuka Gakuen and if she couldn't do it with words she had plenty of other ways.

The time seemed to pass quickly as she rode her bike back to the school dorms. She was lost in her thoughts, doing everything almost by instinct and she returned to reality only when she stood in front of her door.

She opened the door and went inside. Absolute chaos still ruled the room, but something wasn't right. This was the place she spent so much of her time, where she always ran to, looking forward to being alone all the time. Now it seemed empty somehow.

She closed the door behind her and she threw herself on the bed. Shizuru was right, it really was a dump. She had to clean it one day. Well, even if she didn't want to she was sure that Shizuru would make her clean it.

Shizuru…

She was feeling a little guilty for leaving her like that but she couldn't help it. Well tomorrow she'd find her and speak with her. Natsuki closed her eyes but she couldn't sleep. Shizuru wouldn't get out of her mind. Images of Shizuru with her element, Shizuru holding her tiny Child...

Was it possible that every HiME could summon a small version of their Child? Her eyes opened in an instant! She got off the bed and looked around. This room was large enough; she could summon the original size of Duran in here, just in case that she couldn't achieve what she wanted.

_'Concentrate._'

Natsuki closed her eyes.

"Duran!"

A loud sound and Duran appeared in front of her. He cried out in his wolf voice and Natsuki looked at him disappointed. He was large as usual. Well, maybe it would work with the second try. She made him disappear and tried to concentrate more.

"Duran!"

Again large Duran! What the hell? How could Shizuru do it? She gave Duran a determined look.

_'If she can do it then so can I!_'

"Duran!"

Now she was pissed off! Luckily no one could see her now, being humiliated like this! She would keep trying until she was able to summon little Duran! She could do it!

She kept trying and trying, but every single attempt was a failure. Maybe she couldn't do it after all. She looked disappointed at Duran in front of her, who was staring at her in a strange way. What a pity. She would really like to have tiny Duran with her. She tried to imagine how a small Duran would look. She closed her eyes. _'Well, here goes nothing._'

"Duran!"

Natsuki opened her eyes and he was there! A small Duran on the floor of her room, running towards her on his tiny legs. Natsuki bent down and took Duran in her hands. He was a little larger than Kiyohime, but he was exactly the size she wanted him. Duran licked her hand and looked up at her.

Natsuki took him to her bed and put him on the mattress. He walked up it and stopped at her pillow. After smelling it and recognizing Natsuki's scent he lay down on it. Natsuki smiled happily. She put her head next to him on the pillow and caressed her Child. No way she would unsummon him now! He was so cute! (Although she would never tell Shizuru she thought that) Natsuki closed her eyes, she was exhausted from summoning her Child so many times but at least now she could sleep.

--------

The next day was even hotter than the previous ones. Shizuru got out of the car a few meters away from the school gate. Before she could even enter the school yard she was surrounded by numerous fangirls, asking one question after another.

_'News travel faster than light in this school._'

This was definitely Irene's work.

"This is so sweet! You don't have to worry so much though. It's nothing serious, just a scratch."

The questions kept coming. Especially the ones asking how she got hit but Shizuru wasn't paying attention anymore. Her eyes were searching among the students for Natsuki's figure. She already knew though that she wouldn't find what she was looking for, especially this early in the morning.

Shizuru decided to hurry up and go to the student council room before Haruka's screams were heard across the entire school yard. Just when she reached the door she heard Haruka's eternally loud voice.

"Look at the time! 8:15! She should be here by now! I'm sure she's taking her time sipping her tea as always. That bubuzuke-"

The door was opened and Haruka's speech was interrupted.

"I believe you called me Suzushiro-san."

"Yes I did."

Haruka's voice calmed instantly. Shizuru did her best not to laugh. Well she was perfect at controlling herself, so the only thing she let them see was a polite smile.

She closed the door and said 'good morning' to the council members before taking her usual position behind her desk. She checked around her. Reito, Takeda, Haruka, Yukino, everyone was there. So Haruka had called the whole council? She hoped that it wasn't something insignificant. The people in the room looked as if they could use another hour of sleep, all except Haruka who seemed full of energy as always.

Reito was kind enough to pour a cup of tea for the kaicho and offer it to her. Shizuru thanked him and he gave her a bright smile before returning to his seat. As soon as everyone was seated, Haruka walked to the center of the room and started speaking.

"The reason I called all of you here today is very serious. The things that happen within the school walls are too much to ignore anymore. Some of the students are completely out of control! I know that there are both genders attending this school and that it's natural for boys and girls to flirt but this has gone too far! I entered a classroom on Friday and I ran into a couple kissing! The worst thing is that they stopped to look at me and then they continued without even caring that I was looking at them! Students can't kiss like that-"

"They can't?"

It was Shizuru that spoke.

"Heh? Of course they can!"

"Then what exactly is the problem?"

"This is not a proper behavior, especially for a school like ours!"

"So students in our school aren't allowed to kiss?"

"Of course they are! But not in front of younger students and especially not inside a classroom! It's the student council's duty to protect the young students' innocent eyes from such defiling visions! We have to take measures immediately! I happen to know that similar incidents are happening all over the school, that's why I demand that the student's caught kissing in public places like the school yard and the classrooms be punished for their inapplicable behavior!"

"Inappropriate Haruka-chan!"

Yukino corrected Haruka's error as always. Shizuru sipped her tea, very much amused. This was unbelievable! Haruka called a student council meeting because of a kiss? Well it was true, student's shouldn't kiss in a classroom but it was only a kiss. Shizuru smiled behind her cup when she thought that if Natsuki would ever let her kiss her she wouldn't hesitate to do so in front of all the students and the teachers of Fuuka Gakuen! Obviously Haruka hadn't kissed anyone yet, that's why she was acting like that.

A sudden bang, which caused everyone to jump, was the result of Haruka's hand slamming on the desk. Takeda looked around him in question. His eyes showed that he had fallen asleep. Haruka continued speaking and Shizuru after a while stopped listening. Where was Natsuki now? What was she doing? No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her out of her mind. She was somehow worried. What if Natsuki never got back? No, Natsuki said they would meet today. Besides she had her ways to find her. She wouldn't let Natsuki escape so easily.

"Do you agree!"

For a moment Shizuru was looking at Haruka without realizing that the blonde was talking to her. So what would Haruka want now? She wanted to forbid students from kissing? That was ridiculous!

"Suzushiro-san I don't really think that kissing is something we could forbid. I agree though that it's a little inappropriate for a place like a classroom. So, I'm leaving you to take care of this matter."

_'And be sure that the exact time that you scream at them to stop kissing the students will follow your advice and never kiss in public again. Poor Haruka._'

"This is something you can do, isn't it?"

"I am the Executive Board Director! There is nothing that I can't do!"

The fish took the bait once more.

"Yukino! Come with me! We have work to do!"

Haruka marched out of the room with a determined expression while Yukino, loaded with papers and a laptop, hurried to follow her. She stopped and bowed to the council members before leaving.

"So now Suzushiro-san will search the whole school for pairs kissing?"

It was Takeda that had asked the question and he received laughter from both his companions as answer.

"Haruka one, kissing nil!" That was Reito. "And so another student council meeting comes to an end. I think it's time we returned to our classrooms."

"I have something to do first. I hope you don't mind if I come a little later."

"No problem Shizuru-san."

Reito and Takeda bowed to Shizuru.

"Goodbye for now!"

"Later Fujino-san."

"Goodbye."

Shizuru left her cup on the desk and walked to the window. She was definitely not in the mood to attend a class now. Besides she still had to find out what Natsuki was doing. Her eyes wandered in the school yard when her glance fell on someone familiar.

"Natsuki!"

So early in the morning? This was unusual. She had so many times covered up Natsuki's absences and most of them were because she had trouble waking up early in the morning. She felt the urge to go and speak with her. Anxiety filled her as she wondered if Natsuki was still angry at her. Well there was only one way to find out.

She hurried to meet Natsuki. Ignoring students and fangirls that looked at her walking down the school yard she approached where Natsuki was standing. Just before she was about to call her name she saw her digging her hand into her pocket and taking out her cell phone. She called a number and spoke.

Shizuru stayed there and she heard everything. Well Natsuki didn't say much but it was obvious that she had plans for the day. From the few words she heard she wasn't able to understand what these plans were but she decided to follow Natsuki and find out.

-------------  
Natsuki couldn't sleep this morning. She woke up early with tiny Duran licking her face. She looked at the cute Child. So it wasn't a dream? She really summoned a small version of Duran last night!

Natsuki sat up on her bed. She was feeling eager to take care of the matter of the new HiME. It had been a while since she fought a strong opponent. The Orphans were no match for her anymore. Maybe it was her imagination, but it seemed to her that Duran had grown stronger and larger lately. She looked at tiny Duran cuddling with her and blushed.

_'Maybe not right now but still._'

She remembered tiny Kiyohime in Shizuru's palm the previous evening. Shizuru was a HiME, who could have ever guessed something like that?

It was strange but instead of sleeping again she felt the desire to go to school. Shizuru would be there, although she didn't think she would meet with her. As soon as her information provider learnt Mikoto's exact spot, she'd leave.

when she arrived at school Shizuru wasn't in the school yard or in her class. Well there was one more place she could be. The door of the student council room was closed and Haruka's barking reached her ears as soon as she approached it.

_'Poor Shizuru! Such torment so early in the morning!_'

She smiled as she walked out of the building. No matter how angry she felt yesterday she was perfectly calm now. She wanted everything to be OK with Shizuru again. Although she would still keep something secret from her. She wasn't planning on telling her what she was going to do today with Mikoto. She was sure that Shizuru wouldn't approve of it and she would start lecturing again.

She called her informer who knew exactly where Mikoto would be. No more time to waste. She had to get there before Mikoto moved again. Natsuki stopped in front of her bike and looked around. It was safe to change clothes here. She replaced the school uniform with her biker suit and in a few seconds she was sitting on her bike, riding away from the school. She was so excited about what she was going to do that she didn't notice that there was someone watching her all this time.

--------------

When Natsuki left Shizuru picked up her cell phone and called her driver. As soon as the car was there she got in and they started moving. Natsuki was indeed careless today. She didn't even notice that there was a chopper flying nearby all the time, tracking her and giving instructions to Shizuru's driver. Shizuru's thought was to find out where Natsuki was going every time she left in such a hurry. Besides, she had this strange feeling. She was almost sure that Natsuki would need her help today.

--------------

The sound of the motorcycle stopped. A tent was set up a good distance away from her but she already knew that Mikoto wouldn't be there. She left her bike and continued on foot. Somewhere close there should be a river. She walked ahead for a while until she finally saw it. This place was beautiful! There was greenery and flowers everywhere and the river water looked so clear and fresh! Natsuki wondered how it would feel to take a bath in a place like this.

A loud voice stopped her daydreaming. She turned her head to look at the source of the voice and noticed a young girl standing in the river. She looked younger than the photo and there was something about her, something strange that she couldn't define. This girl didn't resemble other girls her age. Natsuki frowned as she noticed that the girl was not moving at all, only staring at the river bottom in front of her.

_'Is there something wrong with her?_'

And then she saw it! Mikoto moved so fast that Natsuki hardly saw her bending down and standing again carrying a big fish that was trying in vain to get back into the water. Her face was lightened by the most satisfied expression Natsuki had ever seen as she walked towards the river bank and left the fish on a pile of others she obviously caught from the river.

Natsuki took a deep breath and walked towards Mikoto. This was a total disappointment. She hoped that she would get a decent fight here but it seemed that she wouldn't have that since her opponent was such a small girl. Although she looked fast, but this wouldn't help much against a more powerful opponent. She stood in front of Mikoto not sure how she should approach her. Maybe she should just talk to her but then again there was always option 2. If she just attacked her then maybe the girl would get more scared.

_'Nah, lets say something first._'

"Hi."

Mikoto looked at her with a puzzled expression. Natsuki waited but she got no answer.

"I said hi! Are you deaf?"

Natsuki didn't wait to get an answer to that, so she continued speaking.

"I know what you are. You are a HiME and I am here to warn you. If you value your life then you won't go to Fuuka Gakuen"

Natsuki's tone was serious and a little irritated. Couldn't this girl speak?"

Mikoto just growled.

"Hey! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Mikoto's face took on an angry expression. Natsuki watched her body shift into battle position and wondered how long this fight would last.

_'Not more than a few seconds._'

Natsuki smiled to herself and then the smile froze on her lips as she saw Mikoto raise her hand up in the air.

"Miroku!"

Natsuki frowned. That's how she called her Child? And then a large sword fell from the sky and landed just beside Mikoto. The sword, as if it was alive, leaned towards Mikoto's side and Mikoto took it in her hands.

Natsuki almost laughed out loud at the sight in front of her. The sword was taller than Mikoto and the small girl was obviously not strong enough to use it.

_'Piece of cake!_'

"So you want a fight heh? Then you'll have it! When I finish with you, you'll never think of attending that school again!"

Just when she said the last word she materialized her element. Her guns appeared in her palms and she shot her death glare towards the girl.

Mikoto snarled and jumped into the air. Before Natsuki realized what was happening Mikoto was attacking her with that huge sword. The girl's speed was incredible and although it seemed that she could hardly fight with that weapon Natsuki had a hard time dodging the attacks. This wasn't right! She had to attack! She managed to get a little away from the annoying HiME so she could have some time to summon Duran.

"Duran!"

Natsuki was pissed off. She never expected to need Duran just to fight a girl that didn't even summon her own Child! This was humiliating!

Within a couple of seconds Duran was there attacking Mikoto. Natsuki watched as her Child jumped on Mikoto and grabbed the sword between his sharp teeth. Mikoto growled and swung her sword to the side with so much force that Duran was tossed aside. Mikoto didn't let time go to waste. She took advantage of this to attack the surprised Natsuki. Natsuki noticed that the last moment and she hardly managed to avoid the hit that was meant for her. She raised her small guns and aimed. Mikoto already started to move again when Natsuki fired at her. The ice bullets never reached their destination though; Mikoto kept avoiding them or deflecting them with her sword.

"Duran! Load Silver Cartridge!"

Natsuki was using one of her best cards in order to defeat this incredible HiME that kept avoiding both her and Duran's attacks and she still had time to attack Natsuki. Duran already loaded the silver cartridge when Natsuki commanded him to fire. The Child fired at Mikoto who realized what was going to happen and hurried to get away. She quickly ran towards Natsuki and raised her sword over Natsuki's head. Natsuki was caught off guard. The sword was coming closer and closer to her head when…

whip

All Natsuki saw was something red flashing in front of her, stopping the sword and throwing Mikoto to ground at the same time.

"Ara, ara! I think Natsuki definitely needs my help here!"

Natsuki frowned, not sure that she heard right.

"Shizuru? What are you doing here?"

Natsuki said that before her eyes reached her friend. She turned around quickly and she almost fell down when she found herself face to face with a huge snake head! 

"What is this?"

"That's my Kiyohime! I told you that she is a little larger in reality!"

"This is a little!"

Kiyohime growled and Shizuru smiled. She was standing on one of the snake like heads, holding her weapon behind her back. Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a silly expression on her face. Shizuru sure was magnificent whatever she was doing. Now she came to help her with this huge Child.

Mikoto was standing opposite of them, observing the two friends at first but then she took the opportunity to attack again. She turned her sword around ramming it into the ground and large spikes started coming out of the ground. Just when the spikes reached the two HiME they jumped to the side avoiding them. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and smiled. They were fighting together.

Mikoto kept coming at them no matter how often she would be thrown back. How much energy did this girl have anyway? Well no matter how strong she was, she wouldn't win now. It was two against one.

"Mikoto! Ramen is ready!"

Natsuki stopped moving. There was another one? Mikoto wasn't traveling alone?

Mikoto's face lit up. It showed so much excitement but she didn't stop fighting. In fact she sped up her movements.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki were looking surprised at Mikoto, fighting both Kiyohime and Duran faster and more savage than before!

Someone was approaching them wearing an apron and holding a ladle in her hand.

"What's happening here?"

_'I thought I heard some noises from up here._'

She quickly ran towards the fighting girls throwing away the ladle. She recognized at once the creatures fighting Mikoto.

_'HiME? But why are they attacking Mikoto? If I don't end this soon Mikoto will trash half the mountain in her starved fury._'

She materialized her element and flew towards Mikoto.

"KAGUTSUCHI!"

Above her head a huge dragon like Child appeared and Natsuki looked at it irritated.

_'What the hell? Why do they all have such a huge Child? Well the size doesn't matter, right?_'

"Duran! Load Flash Cartridge!"

Before Duran had time to do what Natsuki commanded Kagutsuchi moved towards him. Just when he was about to flatten Duran, Kiyohime got in the way and protected Duran.

Kiyohime and Kagutsuchi continued hitting each other while Duran loaded the flash cartridge. At the same time Shizuru was keeping Mikoto focused on her while Natsuki was left to deal with the new HiME.

"That bastard! He's gonna pay for this! He never mentioned the second HiME!"

Shizuru frowned. What was Natsuki talking about?  
Natsuki glared at her but she didn't seem scared. She aimed and fired at the HiME, but she somehow used an energy field to shield herself. The rings around her wrists and ankles kept spinning and with a quick move of her arms a river of fire was thrown towards Natsuki, which she barely avoided. Natsuki was tired of all this. She looked at the HiME and she felt blood rushing through her veins._'Why don't these girls do what I tell them to do?_'

Duran was next to her, ready to follow her command whenever she told him to fire. Flash Cartridge wasn't something these girls would like though she wouldn't have time to warn Shizuru. She decided to give them a last chance to surrender before she fired.

"This is your last chance!"

She yelled at the orange haired HiME. She seemed more civilized than the feral girl who was now manically fighting Shizuru.

"I don't want to hurt you! Do as I say and you won't be harmed!"

"And what is this that you want us to do?"

"Don't come to Fuuka Gakuen!" 

"What!"

Instead of the HiME it was Shizuru who had spoken, which was a big mistake. The one moment she was distracted Mikoto jumped at her. Natsuki looked at her in horror.

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki aimed her gun at Mikoto and was about to fire when the other HiME shouted:

"Mikoto stop! NOW!"

Not knowing why but ever the obedient pet Mikoto stopped at once and looked up at her and when she saw that she also stopped fighting ran over to her. Natsuki dropped her hands and let out a sigh.

Shizuru also calmed down and took the opportunity to tease Natsuki some more.

"I didn't know Natsuki was so worried about me!"

"What! I wasn't worried about you!"

"Oh Natsuki I'm so happy! I care about you too!"

"Shizuru stop it!"

By now everybody was looking at Natsuki even Kiyohime and Kagutsuchi stopped and seemed to look at her. Which in Kiyohime's case with her many snake heads was rather disturbing.

Not fazed by anything, the HiME asked her like nothing happened: "Why? Is there a reason we shouldn't go there?"

Shizuru waited for Natsuki's answer too. She wanted to know why Natsuki wanted so eagerly to prevent these girls from coming to their school. Natsuki felt awkward having all these eyes looking at her.

"Because they are gathering the HiME there and it can't be a good thing! Who knows what their plans are!"

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Return to the place where you came from!"

"Are you crazy? I've been living with this girl in a place that doesn't even have running water or electricity! No way I'm going back there!"

Shizuru looked at her puzzled. What place was this girl talking about? Did they live in the wilderness?

Mikoto gave Natsuki an angry look and started gnashing her teeth.

She raised her sword up in the air and was about to run towards Natsuki when the other HiME grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, which was all she was wearing. Just a huge t-shirt reaching to her knees, the lower half soaking wet from the river the rest covered in mud.

"Mikoto I said stop!"

Mikoto looked at her and dropped Miroku. The sword fell on the ground next to her bare feet.

_'The savage girl seems to obey the other one. Interesting._'

This thought brought a smile on Natsuki's face. If she managed to persuade the orange haired HiME then the other one definitely wouldn't come to school either. She decided to give it a second try.

"Hey! Listen to me! This is serious! Don't go there!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do you this favor. We are going to that school whether you want us to or not. If you are trying to scare us then you picked the wrong people."

"Natsuki-"

Shizuru was interrupted by the girl speaking again.

"Besides, I think instead of fighting each other we should join our forces and work together on finding what they are planning to do with us."

"I think she's right."

Shizuru's determined voice made Natsuki frown again. Whose side was Shizuru on anyway? Mikoto came even closer to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her body. To everyone's surprise she rubbed her face in her breasts. Her light blush was nothing compared to the dark red color of Natsuki's cheeks. Shizuru giggled when a growl came from Mikoto's stomach.

"I think it's time for some ramen. Do you want to join us?"

"Food!"

At the mention of food Mikoto started to drool and quickly pulled the other girl's arm in the direction of the tent. Natsuki was feeling a little hungry and tired after all this fighting, but she would never accept to eat with the enemy. Shizuru should do the same!

"We'd be glad to join you, right Natsuki?"

"WHAT!"

Natsuki shot Shizuru an irritated glance. That girl! She opened her mouth to say something and then ah! the humiliation! Her stomach growled even louder than Mikoto's had a few moments ago!

"I'm afraid that your stomach has a different opinion on the subject."

Shizuru sounded amused. She was enjoying this! So that's it? She had lost? She looked at Shizuru who was smiling sweetly. Obviously she didn't mind them coming to school. there was no chance now; even if she could persuade the new HiMEs she had no chance of changing Shizuru's mind. She took a deep breath:

"OK let's eat."

Mikoto hurried ahead and more or less dragged the other girl behind her. Shizuru came near to Natsuki and looked into her eyes.

"Natsuki you have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

_'Trust you? I always trust you Shizuru._'

Natsuki felt her friend's warm hand on her back and shivered, though she wasn't sure why. She quickly started walking towards the place the other two were going, followed by a disappointed Shizuru. So Natsuki still avoided her touch. She decided to think about it later and composed herself again as she arrived behind the tent. Everything was taken care of. There was a small fire and a big cauldron full of ramen. As they said down five little cats came running out of the tent and headed straight for Mikoto and tried to attach themselves to her.

"Well we don't have a table or comforts like that. I hope it's OK with you."

"Don't worry we'll be alright. Thank you for inviting us for dinner."

"It's a pleasure to meet new HiME. Besides, we'll be attending the same school soon."

Natsuki looked at her irritated but she forgot everything when a bowl of hot ramen appeared under her nose. She took it, the smell of it making her feel faint. She was starving! Mai was giving a second bowl to Shizuru when Mikoto jumped and grabbed the bowl before Shizuru did. Shizuru started giggling looking at Mikoto eating with an incredible speed.

"Mikoto!"

"Mai ramen! Delicious!"

Natsuki started eating too and to her surprise this food tasted better than any other ramen she had eaten before. That's why Mikoto was so eager to eat! Just when Mai handed Shizuru another bowl Mikoto yelled!

"More!"

_'What's wrong with this girl?_' Natsuki finished less than half of her bowl but this girl was already asking for seconds.

Mai filled Mikoto's bowl again and soon they were all eating. Of course Mikoto emptied her bowl first and asked for more but Natsuki wasn't surprised anymore. When they finally finished eating Mai picked up the bowls and returned to her previous position. Mikoto came closer to her and rested her head on Mai's lap.

"I don't think we had the chance to introduce ourselves properly."

Shizuru smiled. "Yes that's true. I'm Fujino Shizuru and this is Kuga Natsuki."

"I am Tokiha Mai and this wild girl in my lap", she patted Mikoto's head, "is Minagi Mikoto. Nice to meet you!"

Natsuki almost laughed hearing Mai speaking like that. Yes she was very glad to meet them, especially her that came to beat the hell out of them so they wouldn't come to the school.

Natsuki examined the two girls more carefully. Mai was pretty and she was acting like a housewife near the other girl and Mikoto, Mikoto was like a wild animal. She was purring with satisfaction when Mai caressed her black hair. Natsuki smiled as she thought that the only thing missing from this picture was a collar and a bowl of milk. While she was thinking that one of the bolder cats was approaching Natsuki, who wasn't sure how to react.

"Sorry about that. Those cats seem to be drawn to us no matter where we go. Just shoo them away"

"So how long have you been travelling? You must come from very far away"

"Well we started traveling two days ago. The truth is that we could have reached the school a lot sooner but we only travel at night and stop all the time to feed her or simply look at the scenery. It's not often that I get to see other places.

Natsuki looked at the small girl. How often was she eating? It was hard to believe, given how much she had just eaten. Mai noticed Natsuki's disbelieving look

"I know that she looks small and fragile but her stomach is like a black hole. It's a miracle! She eats so much but she remains agile as ever."

Mai looked proudly at Mikoto and Mikoto returned a rather sleepy but tender look. Shizuru recognized this look at once. It was so obvious. How did it escape her all this time? Her eyes searched for Natsuki. Was it possible that she realized this as well? Natsuki was staring with such an embarrassed expression, her cheeks were on fire. So Natsuki noticed it.

"So how did you two meet?"

"That was some years ago. I've ran away from home and I found myself wondering in a forest. It was getting dark and I spent the night there. When I woke up in the morning Mikoto was curled up next to me. That was it. She stole my heart from that moment."

Mai's hand touched Mikoto's cheek and Mikoto with a quick move licked Mai's palm.

"Mai delicious!"

As soon as Shizuru saw this she looked at Natsuki. It would be a pity to miss such a vision. If anyone's head could ever explode from embarrassment then it definitely would be Natsuki's head now! She was staring on the ground in front of her and Shizuru noted to herself to remember this for when they were alone again.

Mai noticed Natsuki's embarrassment and laughed. 

"Mikoto likes to lick me and if she gets the chance others too."

Before Mai had the time to finish what she was saying Mikoto got up and started approaching Natsuki. Natsuki looked at Mikoto in doubt. Mikoto moved really slowly and for a while all the other girls were doing was looking at the strange girl.

Mikoto brought her face closer to Natsuki's body and to her great surprise she started sniffing her. Natsuki's eyes opened wide when Mikoto made a disgusted sound and an expression of dislike showed on her face while she moved away from her. She came closer to Shizuru this time, who was watching the whole scene amused.

Mikoto's face was a couple of centimeters away from Shizuru's thigh, sniffing it. She smiled and looked up at Shizuru before lowering her face again on her thigh and started licking her!

"What is she doing there!"

Natsuki was pointing at Mikoto who looked at Mai with a happy expression.

"Tea! Delicious!"

She returned to licking Shizuru who started giggling, more because Natsuki's face was the funniest thing she's ever seen.

"Fujino-san, I think she likes you!"

Mai was looking with love at the small girl and Shizuru brought her hand on Mikoto's head caressing her black hair.

"This is sooo sweet!"

"Hey does that mean that she doesn't like me? She didn't lick me!"

"Maybe, it's strange for Mikoto not to like someone, but she doesn't like the smell of dogs. Do you have a dog Kuga-san?"

Natsuki decided not to answer that! It was a long time ago that she had a dog. Her mind wondered back to tiny Duran this morning. Could she smell that? Duran is not a dog and she also took a shower. This was ridiculous! She was a person everybody likes!

Mikoto returned back to her usual place on Mai's lap and then Shizuru remembered something.

"Tokiha–san., are you planning on going to school today?"

"Well I think we should be able yes. It's almost dark and we are pretty close to the school and there is food for Mikoto to eat during the travel."

"FOOD!"

Mai yelped when Mikoto jumped up and started running towards the place they were fighting.

"Where is she going?"

Shizuru looked puzzled at Mai. Mai smiled but it was Natsuki that answered her question.

"She forgot to bring the fish she caught from the river."

"More fish?"

Mai looked desperate. Natsuki laughed and looked at Shizuru. So she wanted to go back? At that moment Mikoto returned holding a pile of fish with a huge smile lighting her face.

"I think there is another matter that you don't know. The headmistress is currently absent so you won't be able to meet with her today. You need a place to spend the night, at least for tonight, until she comes back tomorrow and arranges a room in the school dorms."

"Then maybe we should wait until tomorrow."

"No, that's not what I meant."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru in question. What was she saying? Was she offering her place for the two girls to spend the night? So where would Shizuru stay then?

"I meant that there is a room in the school dorms where you can spend the night. Well it's a little untidy but I think it will be OK. Ne Natsuki, you don't mind spending another night at my house, do you?"

"WHAT!"

Natsuki was looking at Shizuru not sure if she had heard right.

"Natsuki's room is a double and she doesn't have a roommate, so it would be perfect for you to spend the night there. Tomorrow you'll have the chance to meet with the headmistress."

_'Hey! Nobody asked me!_'

She looked angrily at Shizuru.

"Natsuki please?"

_'Aaaarghhh! Those eyes!_'

Natsuki couldn't say no when Shizuru gave her that look!

"Fine! But I warn you! That place is a real mess! I wouldn't be surprised if you found mice in there."

"Mice! Delicious!"

Natsuki looked at Mikoto disgusted. Mai should do something about her little pet. A little civilization wouldn't hurt. She gave Mai her room's key and told her the room number.

"Good luck!"

"Tokiha-san do you know how to get to the school's dorms?"

"I don't think it would be that difficult. In the worst case we can ask the students."

"It's ok then. I think we should get ready to leave."

"I'll be ready in no time!"

Mai got up quickly and started packing things. Natsuki watched her entering the tent and coming out carrying things that she pushed into a large suitcase and then again inside the tent and again pushing things inside the suitcase. Just when Natsuki started getting bored Mai dismantled the tent. In a few seconds she was standing opposite of the two girls ready and Mikoto next to her, carrying a black case with Miroku inside and her fishes. Natsuki looked around but she couldn't see another bike or car; all she could see was her own bike a few meters away from them.

"Tokiha?"

"Yes?"

"How are you going to travel? Where is your vehicle?"

"But here of course."

Natsuki stared even more puzzled than before. _'Where?_' She scanned the place around her once more.

"KAGUTSUCHI!"

A loud sound was the answer to Mai's call and her Child was summoned once more.

"Heh!"

She watched Kagutsuchi fly down to the ground and Mai starting to load him with things.

"Hey! What are you doing there? Our Child is supposed to aid us in battle, it's not a mode of transport!"

Shizuru was laughing rather loud and no matter how much she tried to stop it she couldn't!

"Why not? Kagutsuchi is helping me with everything, right boy?"

Mai came closer to him and patted him on the head. Kagutsuchi made some strange sounds and moved his head a little. She sat on his back and Mikoto climbed onto the huge dragon and sat beside Mai.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Tokiha-san as the kaicho of the student council I welcome you to Fuuka Gakuen."

"You're the kaicho? Then both Mikoto and I thank you very much!"

Mikoto was waving goodbye to the two girls as the dragon carried them away. Shizuru turned to Natsuki with a devious smile.

"Alone again. Don't you think that we should return back as well?"

"Yea"

Natsuki hopped on her bike and offered her helmet to Shizuru, who turned down the offer as always. They started moving and Shizuru held Natsuki's body tightly even before Natsuki had warned her to hold on. The bike virtually flew back to Shizuru's house. She parked it just next to the door and soon they were inside the house. Natsuki was feeling a little awkward now.

"You know Natsuki, this is the best time to sit outside in the garden. Come!"

She walked outside and sat on the bench.

"Come sit here! I don't bite! Or are you still angry at me?"

Natsuki turned her back to Shizuru and stared at the flowers.

"Shizuru why did you fight Mikoto with me today? It seemed that you didn't know the reason we were fighting."

"I thought you were in danger so I decided to help my best friend. Although now that I know the reason I must say that I don't approve of the way you are dealing with the whole situation."

"Shizuru you don't know! The First District are gathering the HiME here. If they are planning to use them for profit then it definitely won't end well."

"Maybe you're right, but scaring away the HiME?"

"There aren't any more HiME coming to Fuuka anyway."

"You know Natsuki, I'm glad that we met with those girls-"

"You mean a girl and a wild animal!"

Shizuru laughed.

"They seemed like good girls…" and after a small pause "They seemed really close too."

Natsuki was silent. A blush was rapidly returning to her cheeks and she didn't dare to look at Shizuru anymore.

"Didn't you notice that Natsuki?"

"Yeah, they seemed really... close."

"As if they were a pair."

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru giggled and stood up.

"You know something Natsuki? It's beautiful here but it would be better if we were drinking tea too."

_'What's with her and tea anyway?_'

Natsuki followed her friend into the kitchen. Just before Shizuru started preparing their tea she turned to faced Natsuki. Her face was calm but her eyes were that strange shade of red again.

"Natsuki, I'm really happy that you are a HiME. It's nice to know that there is a person you trust fighting by your side."

Natsuki was happy too, but she didn't want to show that.

"You know it would have been better if you'd told me that you knew I was a HiME earlier."

She put on a pretence of an irritated face, one which Shizuru saw through at once.

"It's not my fault that Natsuki doesn't try to hide her HiME mark when she wants her identity as a HiME to remain hidden."

"Hey! It's not my fault! You rushed into the changing room!"

Natsuki started feeling embarrassed again, remembering what happened in there.

"You could still hide it you know! You've seen me almost naked too, but I was careful enough not to let you see my mark!"

Natsuki frowned. Shizuru was right! She had already seen Shizuru in her underwear but she didn't notice any HiME mark. That was strange, in the end curiosity got the better of her.

"So Shizuru, where is your HiME mark?"

"Well it's... I know, i'll show you it."

Shizuru brought her hands to her chest and started unbuttoning her vest, then her shirt.

"Oi! Shizuru! What are you doing there! Stop Shizuru! SHIZURU!"

To Be Continued...

------  
Natsuki collapses  
Irina rushes in disguised as Natsuki  
Corona rushes in and drags Irina out by her hair  
Irina beats Corona for making her lose an opportunity like that :D

-----

Well this was chapter 10. I'll be waiting to hear your opinion about it!

Thanks for reading!

KISSES

Irina67


	11. Chapter 11

Hello to you all!!! I am back with the next chapter!

I am so glad that all of you like my story so much and I would like to say that I haven't abondoned it, it's I just don't write so much as I used to do.

Hmm what else? I really loved your reviews and I would love to read more for this chapter as expected :P

I really hope you like it

My special thanks to my beta reader Corona for his help as always

And I should stop talking now and make you wait no more...

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 11**** -****舞☆****Maid / ****(Mai-Star Maid) **

The title is the original suggested title of Mai Otome

Mai was smiling as the wind made her hair flow. She glanced at the key in her hand, the one Natsuki gave her then turned her attention to Mikoto who was eating the last fish.

_'Last fish? When did she eat all those fishes?'_

So much time with Mikoto and she still managed to surprise her! Mikoto's face showed satisfaction. Mikoto wanted as much as she wanted to come to this school, both for different reasons. Mikoto's brother was attending Fuuka Gakuen too. Reito would be very happy to see his little sister again. He was the one that arranged everything so they could attend this school; the one that talked to the headmistress about them. Mai liked him, especially because he treated Mikoto in such a nice way, although this wasn't her reason why she wanted so desperately to go to this school. Fuuka Gakuen meant civilization to Mai. She had lived for so long in the mountains, her only companions being Mikoto and the numerous cats that would follow her. Mai couldn't wait to make new friends, spend time with them. She would finally get to live in a place with electricity and all the comforts that people were enjoying! Ahh! Fuuka Gakuen!

As the school became visible in the distance she ordered Kagutsuchi to land. Mikoto smiled at her and picked up Miroku. The rest of the way should be traveled on foot. It would be better if the students didn't see Kagutsuchi.

"I think we should keep it a secret that we are HiME, don't you think?"

Mikoto nodded in agreement before walking ahead of Mai. Mai picked up the huge suitcase and followed her, but when she passed the school gate she stopped and looked around her in awe. It had been years since she had seen so many people. A quick look at Mikoto's face made her smile. Mikoto looked so excited!

Mai approached two girls who were laughing at something she couldn't see on a mobile phone screen.

"Good evening!"

Mai hoped that they would show her where the school dorms were.

"Good evening!"

The two girls sounded as if they had one single voice. They looked at each other and laughed again. Mikoto came closer. The girl with long brown hair smiled to her and she received a similar smile from her.

"I was wondering, could you please show us where the school dorms are?"

"You are new here, aren't you?"

"Yes we are."

Mai caressed Mikoto's black hair before returning her gaze to the girl she was speaking with.

"Then welcome to Fuuka Gakuen! I am Harada Chie, I call myself the dictionary of school gossip, also known as reliable source."

"And I am Senou Aoi!"

"I am Tokiha Mai and this is Minagi Mikoto! Nice to meet you!"

Mai looked at the two girls excitedly! Mikoto came a little closer to Aoi.

"Mikoto is so cute!"

"Isn't she? She's my little angel."

Mai looked lovingly at Mikoto who started sniffing at Aoi. Mikoto proceeded with sniffing Chie who started laughing. Mai was sure that they haven't seen a person like Mikoto, who was checking people by sniffing them. She wondered if Mikoto would like these two girls. Mai liked them that was for sure.

Mikoto turned to face Mai, her smile showing that she approved their new acquaintances.

"I guess you're tired. Aoi let's show these two girls the dorms."

"Sure! On what floor is your room?"

"Third."

Aoi started walking ahead, the rest of them following her. As soon as they reached the dorms she stopped and looked at Mai.

"This is it. My room is here."

She pointed at a door a few meters away from Natsuki's.

"Thank you very much! I guess we'll see you around."

"Of course!" Chie said. "We'd be happy to keep you company!"

Mai got the key and after a little searching she found the right door. She put the key into the keyhole and before she had the chance to unlock the door she stopped looking at the frown on Chie's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"I think you've mistaken the room."

Mai looked more carefully at the number on the door. Yes it was exactly the number that Natsuki said. She turned the key into the keyhole.

"No, I haven't. The key fits perfectly."

"But that's Kuga's room! You can't stay with her!"

Mai wondered why Chie was acting like that. Well, she had seen Kuga and she knew she could be scary. There was a great possibility that she scared the girls that's why they seemed as if they didn't like her. She smiled.

"Kuga-san gave me the key to her room. We haven't met with the headmistress yet so we needed a place to spend the night. Kuga-san and Fujino-san were kind enough to give us this room. Kuga-san will stay at Fujino-san's place."

"I knew it!"

Chie had a victorious look on her face.

"So that's where she's been the last few nights!"

_'Harada is keeping an eye on Kuga? Why?'_

Mai decided not to say anything about it though, she felt a little tired and a quick look at Mikoto's face was enough to know that the girl was tired too.

"Harada-san, Senou-san, thank you for your help."

"Please it's Chie and Aoi."

"You can call us Mai and Mikoto too."

"OK Mai-kun! Go have some rest! I'm sure we'll meet soon!"

The girls waved goodbye before entering the room that Aoi said that was hers.

"I think it's time for some rest don't you think?"

"Tired!"

Mikoto yawned and Mai opened the door.

"You'll get some sleep now. Whatever my wild girl wants!"

Mikoto wasn't looking at Mai anymore. Mai followed Mikoto's eyes and got the first look of Natsuki's room.

"What is this?"

Mikoto let out a small shout and ran into the room. Mai was still standing by the doorframe, as if she was afraid to get in.

"How does Kuga live in here? This is a dump!"

Mai dared to take the first step into the room. There were clothes all over the floor, empty food packages lying around for who knows how long.

"Mai look!"

Mikoto was already on one of the beds, bouncing on it. Mai laughed amused seeing her like that. Mikoto got off the bed and walked towards the basket full of clothes. Mai closed the door and walked to Mikoto, who bended over the basket and now she was holding a bra in her hand. It was the same transparent bra that Shizuru bought for Natsuki a few days ago. Her golden eyes that were looking at Mai puzzled were preparing her for the question that would follow.

"Why is it like that?"

Mai looked at Mikoto amused. Of course she would ask. Mikoto was seeing for the first time a bra like this, Mai never wore this kind of underwear.

"There are different types of them."

Mikoto examined closely the underwear. She smiled and looked at Mai.

"Get one!"

Mai laughed out loud.

"You want me to buy a bra like that?"

"Yes!"

"You like that heh? OK I'll ask Kuga where she got that one from."

"Happy!"

Mikoto continued searching through the underwear. When she had checked almost all of them, she stood next to Mai. She watched her taking things out of the suitcase. Just then Mikoto yawned. Mai placed her hand on the girl's black hair. Mikoto hugged her tightly.

"Mikoto you get some sleep. I will clean up the room a little and I'll join you as soon as I finish. I don't think I could sleep in such a place anyway, no matter how tired I feel."

Mikoto was almost asleep on her feet so Mai led her to the bed. As soon as Mikoto's body lay on the mattress Mai was sure she had fallen asleep. She placed a kiss on Mikoto's cheek but this wasn't enough to wake up the sleeping girl. Almost nothing could wake her up.

She straightened her body and looked around her. It seemed that she would have some work to do in order to clean this mess but she didn't mind doing so. This was a way to thank Kuga-san for helping them.

In less than an hour she had cleaned the room. The dirty clothes that were tossed all over the floor were inside the basket, the clean ones neatly folded and placed on the empty bed. Mai noticed pleased that the room even had a kitchen area where she could cook breakfast in the morning, although it seemed that the owner of the room had never used it herself.

Mai examined the area around her one more time and smiled proudly to herself. She had managed to turn the dump into a decent room! Her smile was interrupted by a yawn. Maybe she overworked herself a little but the result was worth the effort. Now it was time she got some sleep. She opened her suitcase and took out her pyjamas. Just before she lay down she thought that she should probably change their sleeping habits. All this time that she was living with Mikoto they were both going early to sleep but now it would be inconvenient since none of the other students would do that.

Mikoto was sleeping silently. She lay next to the sleeping girl but soon she found herself under Mikoto's body.

"Mai."

Mikoto whispered her name in her sleep as she was taking her usual place, resting her head on Mai's breasts. Mai's hand went over Mikoto's hair and she ended playing with her ear. She looked at the room's ceiling, lots of different thoughts running through her mind. Thoughts about the days that she would spend inside Fuuka Gakuen, plans for their future. She looked at the girl sleeping on top of her.

"Mikoto tomorrow will be the beginning of our new life."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about the mountains, a feral girl and her cats.

------

Elsewhere, inside Shizuru's kitchen:

"Shizuru what are you doing there?! STOP!!! SHIZURU!!!"

Shizuru was looking amused at Natsuki's purple face and the two hands that were raised to cover her eyes!

"Natsuki?"

"No, Shizuru you can't do that!"

"Of course I can! It's easy! You have to unhook-"

"STOP!"

Shizuru's hands stopped moving.

"I thought you wanted to see my mark?"

"I don't want to see it! I was only wondering where it was but now I know!"

Shizuru started laughing.

"Will you ever stop?!"

Natsuki sat at the table, when Shizuru continued preparing the tea. After a while they were both sitting, sipping their tea.

"I still can't believe that you are a HiME." Natsuki stared at Shizuru over her cup.

"You know I've suspected that you were a HiME since the time that you started borrowing my laptop. You have to admit Natsuki, homework is the worst excuse you could have used."

Natsuki laughed!

"I know! I don't know why I thought of that excuse in the first place! Especially to use it to hide from you, who knows how much I hate studying."

"I know you too well Natsuki! You can't hide from me, no matter how hard you try."

"I don't think there is anything more to hide from you anyway."

Maybe Natsuki didn't have anything else to hide but she had. Shizuru was glad that she was always good at hiding her feelings from others. Although lately she wasn't so sure that she could hide them quite so well. No, Natsuki was here! This wasn't the time for depressing thoughts!

She stood up and picked up her cup from the table.

"Let's drink our tea in the garden."

Natsuki watched her pass the kitchen door and frowned. She followed her, although she thought that Shizuru was acting weird.

When she reached the garden Shizuru was already sitting on the bench. She sat next to her and drank some of her tea. Shizuru was silent. It was awkward when Shizuru didn't speak.

"Shizuru"

"Yes, Natsuki."

"How long have you known that you're a HiME?"

"Since the time I was a small girl. My parents always thought that being a HiME is a gift. I was trained for almost every type of enemy since I could first carry a weapon."

"My mother died because I am a HiME. She was trying to protect me from the First District when she had that accident."

Shizuru felt the need to comfort the girl.

"I don't know if this means anything to you but I will always be by your side Natsuki. No matter what happens."

"It does."

Natsuki was staring at her cup but she knew Shizuru was looking at her. Indeed it meant a lot to her to have a person like Shizuru by her side. They didn't speak again until it was time for them to go to bed. They changed into their night clothes and they lay down.

"Natsuki."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you sleep in my bed just like last night? I feel kind of lonely."

"Shizuru!! Just go to sleep already!"

Shizuru's laugh made her smile. This girl and her jokes! Always trying to make her feel awkward.

"Goodnight Natsuki, Sweet dreams"

"Goodnight"

Within a few minutes they were both asleep. Another day ended.

------

Mai opened her eyes first as usual. She didn't need an alarm clock to wake her up. She had already all the sleep she needed and now she was feeling fresh and full of energy again. She felt Mikoto's weight on her body, her eyes reaching for the girl's face. Mikoto was so cute when she was asleep!

She softly pushed the sleeping girl aside and she got off the bed. Within a few minutes she was cooking breakfast. Mikoto would be hungry when she would wake up. As soon as she finished cooking she approached the bed. She sat next to Mikoto and started speaking to her.

"Mikoto wake up!"

No response. Mai smiled, Mikoto never woke up with the first try. She stood up and took a deep breath. This worked every time.

"WAKE UP!!"

Mikoto opened her eyes in an instant. Her face took on an angry expression as she quickly sat up on the bed, but her characteristics softened when she realized that it was Mai who woke her up.

"Good morning Mikoto!"

"Mai!"

With a quick move Mikoto embraced Mai's body. Mai welcomed Mikoto. This was her reaction every morning she woke up and found Mai next to her.

"You know Mikoto we have a lot of things to do today."

Mikoto looked at her, her eyes glittering with excitement.

Something moved under Mikoto's blanket and cute little face appeared. A tiny black cat climbed on Mikoto's pillow and stretched itself.

"What's this? Another cat?!"

Mai sounded surprised if not desperate. Mikoto was now holding the small animal with care, petting its head. Mai came closer and touched the cat's fur.

"Mikoto it is cute I must agree with that, but I don't think you can keep it."

"Why?"

Mai thought that it would be better if she said nothing more. She would ask Fujino-kaicho later if they could keep it in their room.

"Are you hungry?"

The girl nodded yes and then she noticed breakfast on the table.

"Food!"

She quickly jumped off the bed onto the floor and raced to the food. By the time Mai joined her at the table Mikoto had already started eating. Soon they both finished and Mai stood up and opened the suitcase. She got out their uniforms and stared worried at Mikoto. She knew it would be hard to make her wear these clothes but it was the schools policy that all the students should wear a uniform. First she would make Mikoto have a bath. Well this wasn't so hard anymore. She may not have managed to change some of Mikoto's habits during the time they spent together but at least she managed to convince Mikoto that she shouldn't be afraid of water.

"Mikoto, time for a bath!"

Mikoto took off her shirt and stood naked in front of Mai.

"Ready!"

Mai felt proud of this change in Mikoto. She remembered the first time she tried to make Mikoto have a bath. The girl was screaming, desperately trying to get out of the water, yet now she was spending so much time in it!

Mikoto got in the bathtub playing happily with the water until she noticed that Mai was standing there still dressed. Mikoto's face showed disappointment. She obviously wanted to have a bath with Mai, like they usually did.

"I had a bath when you were sleeping."

Mikoto stared sadly at Mai.

"Please?"

Mai couldn't take that look. No matter how much she tried she couldn't resist those eyes when Mikoto looked at her like that. Well, a second bath wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Oh all right! I'll take another bath!"

Mai started getting undressed and Mikoto let out an amused shout. The moment Mai got in the bathtub Mikoto started throwing water her way and soon they were both playing with the water and laughing.

After they finished their bath they were standing in the bathroom. Mai, having put a towel around her body, was using another one to dry Mikoto. Now the difficult part; it was time for Mikoto to get dressed.

"And now that you're all dry you're going to wear that beautiful school uniform like all the students here do."

Mikoto frowned.

"No."

"You must wear your uniform. You can't run around in your shirt!"

"No!"

Mikoto's determined tone made Mai frown too. It was very difficult to get Mikoto to do something like that, but she had to insist. Mikoto got away from her and stood by the door.

"Please Mikoto, do me this one favor."

"Catch me!"

Mikoto's face took on a playful expression. So she wanted to play heh?

"Of course I will!"

With these words Mai started running after Mikoto who was incredibly fast and was already standing on the bed when Mai entered the bedroom. She ran towards the girl but Mikoto didn't wait to get caught. No matter how much Mai tried to catch her it seemed impossible! Soon Mai was standing in the centre of the room panting, Mikoto running around her in circles.

"Mai catch me!"

Mai decided to give it a second try, but she was already feeling tired after all this running. She thought that even if there was a chance to catch up with her, there was no way she could do it now. She stopped and looked around her.

_'Where is she?'_

Just then Mikoto popped up in front of her and pushed her to the floor. Mai landed on her back, Mikoto on top of her, rubbing her face in between her breasts. Mai started laughing, mostly because Mikoto's breath was tickling her, but also because instead of catching Mikoto it seemed that Mikoto caught her. In all this noise she didn't hear the sound of the key turning in the keyhole nor notice the figure standing in the open door.

Natsuki had a second copy of her key, one that she had made in case she lost her original one. The first thing she noticed was the room was clean and tidy. She even checked the key in her palm, just to make sure she had entered the right room and then she noticed it! Those two girls were lying in front of her on the floor! Mai wearing nought but a towel and Mikoto on top of her completely naked, her face buried between Mai's breasts! Natsuki didn't know she could feel so much embarrassment. She face felt like an inferno as she turned around in an instant, hurrying to get out of the room as quickly as possible, but this wasn't her lucky day. She bumped into someone and when she got a look at this person's face she froze in her place. Shizuru.

"Ara ara, where is Natsuki running to in such a hurry?"

Natsuki just looked at her friend, silently praying that she wouldn't enter her room, that she wouldn't see what she had just seen, but Shizuru already noticed the blush on Natsuki's face and she was now curious to know what had made Natsuki act so weird. She entered the room.

Natsuki had no other option then following Shizuru inside. It was her room after all. She found Shizuru standing next to the door.

"Shizuru!"

Mikoto stood up and jumped on Shizuru, wrapping her arms around the girl's body. Natsuki glanced between Mai, who was barely covered by that tiny towel, and the naked Mikoto hugging Shizuru. Her eyes were wide open and she could feel heat, her face getting warmer and warmer rapidly returning to its previous dark red. Mikoto was rubbing her face in Shizuru's breasts now, they weren't as big as Mai's but big enough for Mikoto to like them.

_'What the hell am I thinking?'_

That was it! Shizuru couldn't hold it back anymore. Natsuki's face was so funny! And almost purple! She started giggling and Mai laughed too. What was so funny? Natsuki wasn't amused at all. She turned her head to the side annoyed, mostly because this way she wouldn't have to watch the naked girl anymore.

"This isn't funny! And dress this girl already!"

"Natsuki don't be so embarrassed! Besides it's not like it's something you haven't seen before."

Shizuru couldn't miss an opportunity to tease Natsuki. In fact she was glad that she had followed Natsuki when she saw her walking in the school yard. It was such a funny sight to see her like that. She looked down at Mikoto, her face still buried in her chest. This was a little inappropriate but it definitely felt nice.

"Mikoto you should get dressed. Come here."

Mikoto looked at Shizuru's smiling face. She loosened her grip on Shizuru and turned around. Her eyes fell on Mai who was standing next to Natsuki and she ran towards her. She didn't look too happy that she had to wear the uniform.

"That's my Mikoto! I'm sure you'll like your new clothes. Come on, I've got to get dressed too."

Mikoto nodded yes. Shizuru thought that they should leave the two girls alone to get dressed and she nodded to Natsuki.

"Tokiha-san. We'll be outside."

"OK. We won't be late."

Shizuru left the room and Natsuki quickly followed her. They stood just beside the door, waiting for Mai and Mikoto to get ready.

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

Shizuru crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the wall. Natsuki looked around her. The sun was shining and she could hear birds singing. Yes it was a beautiful day although it would be better if she didn't have school today.

"I see that you were saved from cleaning your room since Tokiha-san cleaned it for you."

"Did you see that? I never believed that my room could look that clean, it was a real shock"

"Tokiha-san is a gifted person, no doubt about that."

"That girl Mikoto... seems to like you a lot."

"I like her too. She's nothing like other girls her age. So innocent and cute."

Natsuki didn't speak. Although she agreed with Shizuru, Mikoto didn't seem to like her much; but why should she care about that girl's opinion anyway?

"We're ready."

Mai was standing at the door, her hands on Mikoto's shoulders. She definitely looked awesome in her school uniform but the big surprise was Mikoto. Standing there clad in her school clothes, her hair combed and with a big smile decorating her cute face she resembled in nothing the wild girl that was catching fish in the river yesterday. Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru looked at Mai's red scarf around her neck as though something was disturbing her.

"Tokiha-san"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you should wear that scarf over your uniform. It's against the school's dress code."

Mai's smile disappeared at once. This was her favorite scarf! Her eyes fell on Natsuki and her smile returned.

"And why is she wearing that hoodie?"

She pointed at Natsuki.

"Hey! I can wear-"

"Tokiha-san" Shizuru interrupted Natsuki, "no matter how hideous that thing is, Natsuki wears it under her uniform and that's not against the dress code."

"OK, I'll take it off."

Mai walked back inside the room defeated and came out a few seconds later without her scarf. She threw a hostile glare in Natsuki's direction. The glare was repaid with another, icier one.

"Great! Now I will escort you to the headmistress. You need to speak with her before starting classes."

Natsuki shot an annoyed look at Shizuru . She was ditching class again? Shizuru was always using her position in the student council to avoid lessons! Today she was doing it again and expecting her to go to class ? No way!

"Thank you very much Kaicho-san for helping us."

"Don't mention it. It is one of my duties after all."

Shizuru walked ahead, the other girls following her. They walked along the school yard and they were close to the school garden when Shizuru stopped and turned around.

"Natsuki don't you have class today?"

Natsuki knew very well that this question would come sooner or later. She smiled at her friend.

"I believe you also have class today."

"Yes I have."

Shizuru knew where this conversation was leading. Honestly she didn't want Natsuki to leave, besides it wouldn't be the first time she covered up Natsuki's absence.

"Natsuki if you miss today's lessons, that means that I'll have to teach you them. Just to make sure you don't fail your tests."

Study with Shizuru. Natsuki did that more than once and although Shizuru was teasing her all the time she had to admit that she enjoyed it a lot more than sitting bored in class all day.

"Deal!"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru excited and then at Mikoto who was chasing a butterfly in the school garden. Mai was standing next to her obviously astonished

at the beautiful sight. The school's garden was indeed a very beautiful place. Everything seemed just right, especially for Mai who was glad that they made the choice to attend Fuuka Gakuen.

Chapter 11 End

Thanks for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everybody! I am back with the new chapter.

Not many stuff happen in this chapter but I need to introduce new characters so it's a phase that I have to pass though. I did my best not to be late with my promise. I re-read the chapter so many times and indeed every time I wanted to change something more .

I do my best to improve my writing so any suggestions or advice would be gladly accepted. Please don't flame me for my English … I don't have a beta reader so it's possible to miss a few errors every now and then :P

Special thanks to DarkSaron and Sick Pimp for their help. ^^

Oh well, I won't keep you more. Btw, a few reviews would be appreciated

Thx for all! Have fun with the chapter!

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 12**

The day was shining brightly and the four girls were walking in the Fuuka Gakuen garden. The picture of the freshly bloomed colourful flowers was beautiful enough to decorate any postcard. Natsuki, Shizuru, Mikoto and Mai. All enjoying the beautiful view and the shiny warm morning.

"Mai!"

Mikoto pointed at the small cat that followed them all the way until the garden. Mai had left it in the room when they went outside but obviously it wasn't difficult for a cat to find Mikoto, who took it in her arms and petted its small head. The kitten was playing with Mikoto's black long braids and Mai couldn't help but notice how adorable and happy Mikoto seemed with her new friend. She knew that cats and her feral friend always shared a special relationship, that's why she decided to risk asking.

"Kaicho-san, do you think we can keep the cat in our room?"

Mikoto left the cat down which started rubbing its body on Mikoto's leg and purring, asking for more attention. Mikoto kneeled next to it and she picked it up again.

"I am sure there is something we can do about it."

"Thank you!"

Mikoto seemed so happy and Shizuru thought that the girl's smile was worth all the yelling she would hear from Haruka later. Nothing she couldn't handle anyway.

Natsuki was staring at Shizuru all this time. Her friend never stopped surprising her. She was willing to overlook one of the school's rules just to make Mikoto so happy? Shizuru's expression showed genuine satisfaction and pure intentions.

"Let's go. The headmistress will be waiting for us. I already informed her that we will visit her."

"Then I think we shouldn't make her wait anymore." Mai seemed so eager to meet the headmistress. In fact she was hyper about everything considering her new life.

"I don't think we will."

Natsuki nodded at Mai and the orange haired girl turned her head towards the nodded direction to see just a few meters away a woman and a girl on a wheelchair. Both of them seemed to be in their own little world. The older woman, dressed like a maid, watched the younger girl with a smile on her face her gaze caringly and tender. The girl though, despite her smile, couldn't hide a sort of melancholy that was mirrored in her eyes as she looked at the flower in her small hands. She smelled the flower for a moment before looking up behind herself and telling the older woman something which Mai and the others couldn't hear from their position.

Mai first thought that the melancholy in the girl's eyes could have been there because of her condition. The woman pushed the wheelchair around and they headed towards the girls.

"Good morning."

After the usual greetings, Mashiro spoke with a soft voice.

"I am Mashiro Kazahana, the headmistress of Fuuka Gakuen. Tokiha-san, Mikoto-san, welcome to our school."

"Thank you for accepting us here." Mai took a small bow in front of the young girl and her companion.

"Kanzaki-san already took care of all the paper work but I need to discuss also one other matter that was not in the papers concerning your special abilities. So if you would please follow me."

"I don't think there is a need for a private discussion." Mai looked at the other girls. "They are my friends. Besides I have nothing to hide from them."

"Then I am glad. After all we had the same conversation with the rest of the girls as well." Mashiro smiled at Shizuru and Natsuki and continued her speech. "Tokiha-san the real reason that we accepted you in this school is a little different from what you think. We know that both of you are a HiME. Dangerous creatures have appeared lately around this school, creatures that only HiME can defeat. If you and Minagi-san want to help us in protecting the students of this school, then your help will be mostly appreciated."

Mai was smiling.

"Headmistress-san, this is something we are doing for quite some time. These monsters have appeared where we used to live as well. We'll gladly help you with this."

"I am happy!" Mashiro seemed satisfied. "I guess you'll discuss the rest of the matters with Fujino-san and Kanzaki-san. I hope you'll have a good time in our school."

Mashiro looked at the woman that was accompanying her.

"Fumi-san, I think we should return. I have a lot of matters that need to be taken care of."

The woman agreed with her and so Mashiro and Fumi left. When the girls were alone once again, Mai turned to Shizuru.

"I guess the only issue we have now is where we will sleep."

Shizuru smiled amused. She gave Natsuki a quick look before saying what she had in mind.

"Well I have bad news. There isn't any empty room in the school dorms. So why don't you stay with Natsuki? Her room is quite big."

Natsuki wasn't really paying attention to them all the time. The school issues weren't something she would pay attention to at that moment. In fact she had her hand in her pocket, touching her cellphone. She thought that she felt it vibrating and she was eager to check if she got the sms she was waiting for. At that moment she noticed Shizuru looking towards her and just then her mind registered what the two girls were talking about. She looked at her friend in panic! No! There was no way she would agree to this! Mai's stupid smile was getting on her nerves! What was Shizuru thinking?!

"Really? Can we stay there?" Mai had already started making plans! No, Natsuki wouldn't let that happen!

"NO, YOU CAN'T!!" The blue-haired girl was shooting angry glares at Shizuru.

"Ara ara! Natsuki can get really loud sometimes."

"No one asked me!"

"Then we ask you now." It wasn't hard for Shizuru to make her voice sound sweet. In fact she was amused knowing that she could easily persuade Natsuki. "Will you accept Tokiha-san and Mikoto-chan as your roommates?"

"NO!"

"Come on Natsuki! Please?"

Natsuki pretended that Shizuru's pleading voice had no effect on her. She needed to find a good excuse fast to help her keep her privacy. Shizuru meant it as it seemed… She really wanted her to accept these two girls in her room? But she hardly knew them! What does it matter if they are HiME? Sharing a room with them had nothing to do with special abilities or anything similar! Suddenly she had an idea and her whole face was lighted with satisfaction.

"But there are only two beds in my room!"

"We only need one. We sleep together."

_'What?!'_ Natsuki suddenly felt dizzy! Mai's reply fell on her head like a huge rock, crushing her hopes and moreover the realisation sent cold chills down her spine. So it was true… They really were a pair! She would share her room with a pair like that?

"Natsuki?"

Again Shizuru's voice. Natsuki looked at her friend. She didn't know why Shizuru insisted so much but that pleading tone with the Kyoto accent and these eyes that seemed almost sad were making her feel all weak… Was Shizuru so good at acting? Natsuki wondered and examined the two newcomers who didn't look that scary. Maybe it would be OK to have someone live with her in her room. As long as they didn't touch her things and follow her rules everything would be fine.

"So there is really no room for them to stay?"

Natsuki thought of giving it a last try, although she already had made her mind. But if in any case these two didn't leave her in peace she would kick them out along with everything they have!

"Hmm", Shizuru brought her finger up and touched her cheek with a full of elegance gesture, pretending that she was thinking about it but the response came so fast that Natsuki was sure that her friend had set her up.

"No, there is no room. What a pity!"

"Oh well! You can stay with me!"

Natsuki gave up. Her tone didn't show excitement, not even a bit. She was forcing herself to it and deep inside she was praying not to regret it. Something was telling her that she would though, and really soon too.

"You're so nice offering your place for us to stay! Thank you!" Mai seemed satisfied. Now everything was set and she would have nothing else to worry about her new life in Fuuka Gakuen. Well there was one more thing but she preferred not to think about it yet. She would have time to decide how to handle it until that time.

"Tokiha-san, Natsuki told me earlier that she wanted to thank you for cleaning her room, right Natsuki?"

That woman! What was she saying? She never said that to Shizuru! She was going really far with it today.

"But it was nothing for me. I like doing housekeeping besides it was a way to thank you-" Mai didn't finish her sentence because Natsuki cut her with a playfull tone.

"It's OK! Now that you will be living with me you can clean the place as much as you want, if you enjoy that so much."

Natsuki was ready to laugh with her joke when she noticed that Shizuru was staring at her. To her surprise Mai found it funny and giggled before replying to Natsuki.

"Kuga-san cleaning and cooking was something I always enjoyed and I will be happy to do it. Think of it as a way to pay you back for your generous offer to accept us in your room."

Natsuki stared at Mai with disbelief. Was she really so nice? Unless she was such a good actor, but that would be stupid of her. Time will show what kind of person she was. For now Natsuki decided to be careful with her and not open up too much.

"Then Natsuki is so lucky to find roommates like you."

Deep inside Shizuru was relieved that Natsuki wouldn't live alone anymore. Judging of the way that Mai was taking care of Mikoto, she knew that Natsuki would be in good hands. For as long as Shizuru wasn't with her adorable Natsuki of course.

"Thank you kaicho-san."

Mai checked the time before speaking again. She didn't really feel like attending any class at that moment. For the time being she only needed some tea and a relaxing place. The last days and the whole moving out had tired her out somehow. Or was it the fact that she couldn't get any sleep dreaming about life with electricity? She let out a small sigh and then spoke with her sweet voice.

"School officially starts tomorrow for us. I don't think there is anything else to do right now so, since we are going back, would you like to have some tea with us?"

A scowl appeared on Natsuki's face. They just got into her room and they were acting as if the room was theirs already!

"That's a very good idea."

Shizuru was the first one to agree as expected. Natsuki wouldn't be surprised if she would see Shizuru's eyes replaced with small red hearts. Whenever the word tea was mentioned in the conversation Shizuru was all in for it. Even though she didn't want to admit this, a cup of tea would be nice at that moment, Natsuki thought. Then she remembered about her phone and she gave it a small look. There was no sms from him, so there was no hurry for her to be somewhere else yet. Scanning the place around her, she noticed that Mikoto was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she already started heading back…

The girls started walking towards the school dorms when suddenly Mikoto jumped out of a small bush in synchronization with her cat, both trying to catch a small bird that was standing in front of the bush, pecking a spore on the ground. Luckily, it was fast enough to fly away; Natsuki wasn't sure what was worse: Mikoto's hands or the cat's claws.

"Mikoto come on! We are going back."

As soon as Mikoto heard Mai calling her she picked the cat and ran behind them.

"This thing is not coming in my room!"

Natsuki's voice sounded determined but not enough as it seemed. A pair of beautiful golden eyes stared up at Natsuki and instantly they were followed by another pair of green cat eyes. Natsuki didn't know what to do. She was looking one time at Mikoto and the other at the cat. This tiny cat with these small paws and so tiny ears. It was cute for a cat, Natsuki admitted inside her.

"Please?" Mikoto didn't speak much but her look showed more than any words she could have said.

"Come on Natsuki! What harm can such a tiny cat do? Look how cute it is!", her friend said.

Since when did Shizuru like cats that much? Well it was indeed small, besides her room was always a mess.

"Fine whatever."

"Thank you!" Mikoto hugged Natsuki without leaving the cat which lead to a surprised look on Natsuki's face and giggling from both the other two girls.

"Mikoto-chan have you thought of a name for your pet?"

Shizuru spoke looking ahead, walking slowly side by side with Mai.

"Ranmaru."

So many changes in only one day. When the girls got inside the room, Mai went to the kitchen place to prepare tea.

"Tea will be ready in no time."

Shizuru looked at the area around her. She has seen the room only once when Natsuki was living alone and what she was looking at now resembled nothing the chaos that Natsuki was living in. She was glad. At least now Natsuki would live in a clean place.

Natsuki's usual frown left her face as she was observing Mai preparing tea. Unexpectidly, she was feeling nice sitting here with Shizuru and the other two girls. It felt as if they were all good friends, which surprised her. She never got to feel like that about people she had met the previous day.

Mikoto got up and followed the small cat. The animal walked across the room and as it was playing around it tried to climb the basket that contained Natsuki's clothes. Mikoto kneeled right next to Ranmaru and watched her cat get something blue in its mouth.

"Bra!" Mikoto said and took the underwear in her hand, getting ready to search through the rest of the clothes, without noticing that someone from across the room was watching.

"What are you doing there?!"

Natsuki stood up in an instance and darted towards Mikoto, snatching away the underwear from the girl's hand and throwing it back into the basket. Her face was red again.

"That's mine! Don't you ever get your hands on my things again!"

"Natsuki you don't have to be so embarrassed about that. It's just underwear."

Shizuru's amusing tone made Natsuki turn around. Not only her tone, Shizuru's whole face was revealing that she was having fun, which was irritating her even more.

"It's not as if we saw you wearing it."

Mai's laugh made Natsuki more irritated than Shizuru's last words!

"Tokiha will this tea take long?!"

"It's ready and please just call me Mai we are roommates now."

Natsuki took some time before answering. Now they were roommates, how true. She sat down back to her place, checking every now and then where that wild girl was, just to make sure that she wont see her underwear becoming toy of the cat and its master.

Mai brought the tea and at that sight Mikoto sat next to her and started drinking. Natsuki took a sip of the cup that was placed in front of her. Mai's tea was good. Not as good as Shizuru's but still better than average tea. Shizuru was the tea master after all, nobody could compare to her.

"Well Natsuki I saw you have a lot of underwear."

Natsuki chocked! She coughed before yelling at Mai.

"Hey! Just because we are roommates doesn't mean you have my permission to search my things!"

"I couldn't help it you know! Your underwear was all over the place."

"Natsuki has a lingerie collection. I didn't know that either, until a few days ago."

What was Shizuru talking about? This was one of her biggest secrets that she was trying so hard to hide all this time. Now Shizuru was telling Mai and who knows tomorrow maybe all the school would know about it and laugh behind her back!

"Don't worry Natsuki. Tokiha-san won't reveal your secret, right?"

"I won't say a word. Sealed like a grave."

Natsuki stared at Mai. Her tone wasn't really serious but she felt like she could trust her.

"So Tokiha-san how was your trip back to the school?"

"It was all right. We stopped for a minute because a monster attacked us."

"Orphans again."

Shizuru's face became serious instantly.

"Kaicho-san, don't worry so much! It was pretty easy to defeat. In fact I didn't even fight at all. Mikoto did everything by herself."

Mai looked proudly at Mikoto, touching lovingly the small girl's cheek and Mikoto smiled back at her.

"Mikoto you are definitely very strong." Shizuru's gentle voice made Mikoto's smile even wider. "This is good considering that you are so small and this might give the wrong impression to the enemy."

Mikoto nodded in agreement.

_'Exactly what happened with me.' _Natsuki thought, remembering how much she laughed when she thought that Mikoto would be an easy to beat opponent and how she would have lost to her if Shizuru wasn't there.

"Mikoto is really smart and strong. We have fought each other for so many times but I haven't managed to beat her once yet!"

They all laughed except Natsuki who felt humiliated. She had to improve her fighting skills so nothing like that would happen again. Shizuru won't be there all the time to save her…

"You know I was surprised to see these monsters here too. There were a few where we used to live, but I wasn't worried because it was easy for both of us to take them down. Here though, everything is different. There are lots of students around that might get hurt if something like that attacked them."

"You are right. There is a rumour already spreading in the school that a girl was attacked. I wonder how Suzushiro missed something like that." Shizuru said with a worried tone. The school wasn't a safe place for the students anymore.

"Well it's just a rumour, we don't know if it really happened. Besides if something like that reaches Haruka's ears you'll be the first to know about it. She'll definitely call a council meeting for that."

Natsuki's speech was interrupted by curious Mai.

"Who is this Haruka you are talking about?"

"She's Suzushiro Haruka, executive board director." Shizuru said sipping some more of her tea.

"She's nuts!" Natsuki added. "She yells all the time about ethics and stuff like that and she has a girl that follows her everywhere and obeys her, Kikukawa Yukino."

"Well Suzushiro is a little loud but I like her. She's always so straight and honest. Kikukawa seems a good girl too. She's obeying Suzushiro just because she cares so much about her."

"So these two are a pair?"

Natsuki almost jumped on her seat. She didn't expect Mai to ask something like that. She blushed as she stared at Shizuru waiting for her answer. Shizuru smiled as if this was the most common question.

"I don't believe that there is something like that between them. I believe Suzushiro has absolutely no clue about Kikukawa's feelings."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru puzzled, never expecting her to speak so freely about things like that. Mikoto listened to the conversation with interest although she didn't say anything all this time. The cat was sleeping on Mikoto's lap and she was caressing her pet's fur.

The next moment Shizuru was standing beside the girls, checking the hour on her mobile phone.

"Please excuse me but I have something to take care of. I'm already late."

"I hoped you would stay for lunch." Mai said with a disappointed expression. Having a company of 3 girls was uncommon for her, since she always lived alone with Mikoto till now, but also pleasant.

"I promise I'll join you some other time. Forgive me. Thank you for the delicious tea." Shizuru bowed with grace in front of the new students.

"It's OK kaicho-san. You have a lot of duties after all. It was a pleasure to have you here." Mai smiled.

Mikoto ran to hug Shizuru just before the kaicho passed the door. Natsuki followed her friend outside.

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes I have to discuss something about the school with the headmistress."

Well the truth was that this served two purposes. It was a way to leave Natsuki alone with the two girls as well. They would live with her from now on and she knew pretty well that Natsuki wasn't that good with relationships.

"I guess we'll see each other tomorrow again, Natsuki..."

Shizuru's tone was soft; her long pause made Natsuki wonder what Shizuru was going to say next. She looked into her friend's crimson eyes.

"Natsuki I wanted to say that I had a great time the last few days that we spent together. And that I'm grateful to you for taking care of me when I was hurt."

"Don't mention it."

This was the exact moment that Natsuki realized that she would spend the rest of the day without Shizuru. She was kind of used to her. She glanced anxiously at the door. Now she had to go back there, alone with the girls. What was so important that made Shizuru leave so soon?

"Shizuru, do you have to leave now?"

"I'm sorry Natsuki. Don't worry, we'll talk again tomorrow."

"OK, goodbye."

"Goodbye" Shizuru made a few steps and turned around. "Be gentle with your new roommates!"

"Yeah right…"

Shizuru giggled as she was walking away from Natsuki. The blue haired girl stared at her friend's back, not really wanting to go back inside. Although she couldn't stay outside her room forever. She opened the door and entered the room. Mai was sitting exactly where she had left her, Mikoto next to her. She thought that the best thing to do was to sit next to them and it was exactly what she did. Natsuki who was so talkative a few minutes ago was silent now, looking awkwardly at her two companions.

"Natsuki?"

"What?"

"How long do you know the kaicho?"

"Shizuru oishi!"

Mikoto seemed excited when the talk turned to be about Shizuru. What the hell was Shizuru doing to all the younger girls to like her like that? She felt a little irritated. First she didn't like Mikoto calling Shizuru oishi, although deep inside her the question was burning her: did Shizuru really taste like tea? Second she didn't like to answer all these questions, because she already knew that if she answered this one question then another and another would come.

An answer like "It's none of your business" would fit perfectly here; it was Natsuki's first thought but she knew it would complicate things more. Besides she felt that things between her and her roommates could become really convenient for her so she should at last try not to be rude. Just like Shizuru asked.

"Well I've known Shizuru for more than three years. She's been my friend all this time."

"I thought so." Mai lowered her gaze on the girl next to her. "Mikoto and I know each other a long time too."

Mikoto nodded in agreement. Her hand reached for Mai's and her eyes looked into Mai's violet ones when she spoke.

"I love Mai."

Natsuki watched the small girl drawing Mai's hand towards her so that Mai would get closer. She watched her face getting closer to Mai's; Mikoto stopped for a second and then she approached Mai more, their faces only a few centimetres away from each other.

_'Is she going to kiss her here? In front of me?!' _

Mai was smiling, which was only natural being the receiver of all this love.

"I love you too Mikoto."

'Hey! I'm here too!'

Natsuki felt like invisible. Her face took an expression of panic. Blood was gathered fast behind her cheeks and this red colour was spread all over her face when Mikoto's lips touched softly Mai's for a second. Just then Natsuki realized that she was staring and she turned her face to the other side. Oh god she was so glad that Shizuru wasn't a witness to this! Who knows what would happen if she was here, how much teasing this could cause.

Not hearing any sound coming from the girls she decided to look again. What she saw left her speechless. Now Mai was kissing Mikoto back! Her face turned purple! This room felt too hot for a moment. This has gone too far! She had to stop them at once! A small cough was her first attempt to remind them of her presence. It didn't seem to stop them though which made her more irritated!

"Hey! Get a grip! I'm here too!"

Mai laughed just by looking at Natsuki's red angry face.

"Natsuki you shouldn't be embarrassed by something like this!"

"But you were kissing! And you're both... girls!" The blue haired girl's voice was too loud, as if she was out of control.

"A kiss is the simplest way of expressing love. Moreover, what's wrong about two girls kissing? There's no right or wrong about love!"

Natsuki didn't know if she should say anything else. Simple expression of love she said. She could object about that but she was afraid that they might want to show her more complicated methods and she was sure that she couldn't take any more of this.

"So, are you just friends with the kaicho? She seems to care a lot about you." Mai said, being able to see more than what Natsuki would have realised all this time about Shizuru.

"Yeah I know."

Natsuki hurried to reply before realizing what exactly Mai said!

"What?! NO! Of course not! We're just friends!"

"Natsuki there's no need to be offended. I just asked a question."

"You ask too many questions!!"

Natsuki was looking irritated at Mai, her voice still loud, while in her mind all she could think was that she would gladly beat that girl up for getting her nose in other people's business. Suddenly her vision was blocked by something. Mikoto was standing between the two girls and she didn't look that friendly. Natsuki has seen her expression before. It was the same expression she had just before they started fighting.

"Mikoto calm down. It's alright."

Mikoto obviously thought that Natsuki would hurt Mai when she saw her shouting like that. Instinctively Mikoto ran to protect Mai but when Mai assured her that everything was OK she went back to sit next to her. Although she didn't stop there. She hugged Mai and placed her face on Mai's chest, making her laugh. Natsuki frowned, wondering how could it be for that girl to change moods so fast, but still didn't say anything.

In fact her mind was somewhere else to be bothered to argue with the girls. In a few days she would have to sneak in that laboratory, but without the building plans she wouldn't know what she would do. The place was full of guards and she wouldn't want to get into fights with them. Silence and secrecy would be ideal for that mission and without his help she would never succeed. She had to find him and talk to him. A small check on the time on her cellphone convinced her that it was the better time for her to go search for him.

"I have something to take care of." With the words she got up and fixed her vest. "I guess I see you later."

Natsuki closed the door without waiting to hear any response from the girls' side. She didn't have much time to waste. Her pace was fast, she was almost running when a gentle and slightly amused voice reached her ears.

"Where is Natsuki going in such a hurry?"

She stopped instantly as if she had bumped into an invisible wall.

"Shizuru."

What should she tell Shizuru now? Well maybe she should tell her the truth but then again the least she knew the better. Shizuru was a HiME but what Natsuki was planning was dangerous even for the most daring ones.

"Did anything happen?"

"Not really. I have to do something but can wait."

"So how did it go after I left?"

"These girls are shameless! Just a while ago they kissed in front of as if I was invisible!"

Shizuru checked if somebody could hear their conversation. A nothing but innocent smile appeared on her face, the same one she always had when teasing would follow.

"Ara Natsuki, It was just a kiss. Besides it's so sweet that they love each other so much."

"No it's not! I can't live with them if they continue acting like that. The get involved everywhere. Mai even dared to ask me if-"

Natsuki bit her tongue. _'Stupid Natsuki! STUPID!' _She would gladly slap herself for having such a big mouth.

"What did she ask?" Shizuru was all eager to find out what Mai asked, although she could guess already what it was.

"Heh? Nothing." Natsuki would rather pretend that she had made a mistake but Shizuru wasn't convinced that easily.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"She asked me…" the words denied to come out, while her look was anywhere else than on Shizuru's face."… if we are more than friends."

Natsuki's whisper reached Shizuru's ears and she did her best to keep her expression serious. Good job Mai!

"Well didn't you explain to her that we are best friends?"

"No, I... I didn't think that's what she meant."

The floor under Natsuki's feet had suddenly become really interesting because her eyes were didn't leave it, not even for one moment.

"I think she meant more than friends just like they are.", Natsuki dared to explain, wishing that the floor that she was staring at would open up and swallow her.

"Oh that. And what did Natsuki answer?" Shizuru's hand was covering the most amused expression on her face.

"Shizuru!! This isn't funny!"

Shizuru laughed really satisfied with the whole situation. Having Mai and Mikoto living with her, Natsuki might change her opinion about girls being together. Maybe there was hope after all. These girls were a gift from heaven!

"I think we should leave the girls alone for a while. Would you like to join me in the cafeteria?"

For Shizuru having Natsuki's company was the best way to pass her afternoon. She noticed that Natsuki checked her cellphone again; maybe she was waiting for something? She knew about Natsuki's meetings and plans on things considering the HiMEs; it was enough to steal away Shizuru's night sleep many times. Her most wanted wish was always for Natsuki to be alright and knowing that she was always getting herself into danger was worrying her a lot.

"Unless you have something else to do."

"No, I am free for now." Natsuki gave up on him. She asked for info days ago and he said he would have it by today, but as it seemed he either didn't find what he was looking for or he had other problems that weren't letting him time to meet her.

Shizuru's crimson gaze interrupted Natsuki's thoughts. Natsuki felt her friend's eyes studying her that's why she turned to see a Shizuru having an expression that not many times she had seen before on that beautiful face. She seemed worried and – was it Natsuki's impression? – these eyes showed weakness. She did her best to suppress the urge to hug her friend, wondering if something was going on. Shizuru always managed to hide her feelings so well and for her to seem like that now it could have been something serious. She wasn't sure if it would have been wise to ask, but she promised herself not to leave her friend's side until she notices a change.

A warm feeling was spreading inside her as she was staring back into dark crimson. Her friend was smiling, probably noticing that her mask was dropped for just a short moment. Shizuru who was a HiME, standing by her side. Natsuki would never be alone again; she had someone she trusted, someone who she could always turn to. Even more now that she knew that Shizuru was a HiME and that she could speak freely with her about this.

Natsuki didn't know why she did it. In fact she didn't think there was any need for it, but just like sometimes people do things out of instinct, she reached for Shizuru's hand. Offering her best genuine smile she spoke with a voice that sounded a lot gentler than it usually was.

"Let's go."

Shizuru's hand was wrapped around Natsuki's, feeling her heart race fast. She didn't speak, scared that what she felt wasn't true. She didn't ask; why should she? She knew that she could follow Natsuki anywhere and that's exactly what she did. With steady steps she followed her friend, letting her lead the way, wishing that the moment would last for ever.


End file.
